Corações Transformados
by Bela Patty
Summary: A curiosidade desencadeada por uma frase dita por um grande amigo pode transformar completamente a vida do cavaleiro de Cisne. Fic Yaoi - Hyoga & Shun
1. A Revelação

Corações Transformados

Corações Transformados – Capítulo I – A Revelação

Capítulo I – A Revelação

Tema: Coração flutuante

(_Flutuante (cf. Aurélio) – Que flutua; que paira ou se move em equilíbrio no espaço)_

Era uma bela tarde de primavera.

O mar lambia a areia a praia deixando suas marcas brancas por onde passava. A espuma durava apenas alguns segundos até ser tragada por uma nova onda. Alguns pássaros de vôo preguiçoso ainda sobrevoavam a praia em busca de alimento. A brisa marinha que soprava em direção à costa batia nos cabelos loiros de um belo jovem sentado nas pedras.

Seus olhos azuis claros se perdiam no horizonte. A imensidão do mar não era o motivo dos devaneios do menino. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes, focalizados em uma única pessoa. Uma mulher.

-oOo-

Beirava os seis anos quando sua bela mãe o pegou nos braços e o levantou. A jovem rodopiou com o menino. Ele adorava quando ela fazia isso.

- Meu amor, daqui a três dias vamos fazer uma viagem.

- Uma viagem ? – perguntou o pequeno com sua voz infantil.

- Isso mesmo. – a disse colocando a mão em seu narizinho. – Quero que você conheça uma pessoa.

- Quem ?

- É surpresa, mas tenho certeza que você vai gostar dele.

- Quem é ?

- Uma pessoa muito importante. – falou misteriosa.

-oOo-

O jovem baixou o olhar para o mar. A imensidão azul lembrava-lhe a mulher mais linda de todo o universo.

-oOo-

- Vai, pode subir – a mãe dizia ao menino enquanto o ajudava a subir no navio.

O garoto nunca tinha visto um navio tão grande.

- Olha mamãe, as nuvens estão desenhando um urso polar.

- É mesmo ? E como você sabe que é um urso polar ?

- Porque a nuvem é branca e se o urso é branco, só pode ser urso polar.

A jovem riu do comentário do pequeno.

O navio era realmente grande. Ficaram alojados no terceiro nível. O lugar era pequeno, mas conseguiram se arrumar.

Depois de algum tempo, a embarcação deixou o cais lentamente e partiu rumo a seu destino. A viagem ainda duraria vários dias, mas no dia seguinte sua mãe o colocou no colo e explicou o motivo da viagem. Estavam indo para uma nova terra e Hyoga finalmente conheceria seu pai.

- Meu pai ?

- Sim, meu amor, seu pai.

O menino passou a noite imaginando como ele seria. Colocou vários rostos e vozes no seu modelo de pai antes de adormecer embalado pela voz melodiosa da mãe.

-oOo-

Todo terceiro dia de cada mês, o ritual se repetia. O jovem se recolhia em seu interior e dedicava um tempo do dia para se recordar de sua mãe.

Normalmente seus pensamentos finais eram o da noite fatídica.

-oOo-

Estavam dormindo quando sentiram um tranco. Algumas coisas acabaram caindo no chão e em instantes começaram os gritos. O navio em que viajavam batera em um iceberg e abrira um buraco no casco.

Por estarem nas classes mais econômicas, foram dos últimos a conseguirem subir para o convés.

A jovem desesperada, com o filho no colo, viu um bote descendo para a água e não teve dúvidas ao soltar o menino nos braços de um homem. Era o último bote livre.

A princípio ela não sabia que aquela era a sua última chance de sair do navio, mas percebeu logo depois, quando viu os botes já remando para longe e as pessoas gritando "não há mais botes" e se jogando desesperadamente no mar congelado.

Seu adorado garotinho gritava por ela desesperadamente.

O mar estava tão frio, que as pessoas que se jogavam na água tinha hipotermia e paravam de nadar antes de conseguirem chegar aos botes.

Hyoga viu várias pessoas gritando para quem tinha ficado no navio para não pularem na água assassina, mas era em vão.

Um dos homens que estava no bote do pequeno russo, dizia que o socorro chegaria em breve.

Enquanto os outros se jogavam desesperados na água, sua mãe, sempre controlada, permaneceu no convés olhando para o menino.

Ouviu-se um grande barulho e o navio começou a pender um pouco para o lado do estrago. Sua mãe gritou-lhe palavras carinhosas e disse adeus. A bela jovem andou calmamente pelo convés até desaparecer dentro do navio.

A jovem não queria que o filho tivesse gravado como última imagem da mãe viva, o pavor que a consumia.

Hyoga viu horrorizado o navio onde estava sua doce mãe se transformar na sepultura do ser mais belo que já pisou na terra. Tentaram consolar o menino, mas seu choro desesperado comovia a todos.

Algum tempo depois que o navio afundou completamente, ouviu-se o barulho de um helicóptero.

Era o socorro tão aguardado, mas infelizmente para o menino, chegara tarde demais. O pequeno loiro já sem voz de tanto gritar e chorar pela mãe, percebeu que era realmente o fim. Tinha perdido a coisa mais importante de todas. Parecia que tinha perdido a alma. Parecia que tinha perdido a vida

-oOo-

O loiro suspirou.

Pensou nos amigos. Às vezes sentia uma pontinha de inveja. Todos tinha ido para o orfanato, mas suas histórias eram bem mais felizes.

Shiryu, seu amigo chinês, agora tinha uma nova família. Ganhara um pai e uma irmã, que Hyoga tinha certeza que deixaria de ser irmã para ser namorada em um futuro muito breve. Era evidente que Shiryu e Shunrei se amavam.

Ikki e Shun tinham perdido a mãe, mas os irmãos sempre tiveram um ao outro.

Seiya se perdeu da irmã, mas vivia rodeado de pessoas, o que era até explicável pela simpatia do garoto. O cavaleiro de Pegasus tinha a Marin, sua mestra, Saori, que estava sempre preocupada com ele, Miho, sua amiga de infância e Shina que às vezes dava o ar da graça.

O russo soltou a respiração com pesar. Não tinha ninguém.

Seu amigo Isaac estava longe, na Sibéria. Sua mãe, seu mestre, o Cavaleiro de Cristal e o mestre do seu mestre, Kamus de Aquário, dormiam o descanso eterno.

Achava-se de certa forma responsável pela morte dos três e isso o consumia ainda mais.

Hyoga sempre foi um garoto introspectivo, mas estava se fechando cada vez mais pela dureza da vida. Os amigos, sempre presentes, o faziam se sentir bem, mas ainda assim, havia um grande vazio em seu peito.

Desde pequeno, logo que perdera a mãe, a vida tinha lhe ensinado muitas coisas. Sempre manteve uma postura altiva, mas o comportamento arrogante que demonstrava, nada mais era que uma defesa para esconder sua fragilidade e a tristeza que se passava em seu interior.

Quando retornou do período de treinamento, com a armadura sagrada de Cisne e teve que enfrentar os amigos, viu que apenas seu orgulho não o faria vencer. Teria que deixar seu sofrimento de lado e aprender a desafiar o mundo.

Deixar seu sofrimento de lado... quando teve que lutar com Kamus, mestre do seu mestre, Hyoga não foi capaz de fazer isso. Preferia a morte a esquecer a mãe.

A mãe...

Uma lágrima surgiu em seus belos olhos azuis e correu por sua face até cair em seu colo. Outra lágrima iniciou seu caminho quando sua trajetória foi interrompida por uma mão suave.

Levou um pequeno susto, pois não tinha percebido a presença de ninguém ao seu lado. Virou um pouco o rosto e encontrou um par de belos olhos verdes, fixos nele.

- Não fique se martirizando Hyoga. Isso não faz bem para você.

- Eu sei – falou com o olhar triste.

Outra lágrima teimou em descer por seu rosto. Novamente, as mãos suaves do amigo secaram-lhe a face.

O russo virou o rosto para olhar diretamente para o amigo. Shun exibiu um sorriso. Hyoga retribuiu com um sorriso de leve e depois retornou ao seu estado de melancolia.

- Vem. – disse dando a mão para o loiro.

- Me deixa aqui, Shun.

- Para você ficar se derramando em lágrimas a tarde inteira e endurecendo seu coração ? Não. Não saio daqui até que venha comigo. – falou determinado, mas sem deixar de oferecer a mão ao loiro.

Hyoga olhou para o garoto e reconsiderou. Pegou sua mão. Shun levantou-o em um puxão. Ficaram bem próximos. Os olhos do loiro ainda estavam úmidos.

- Por que você se machuca tanto assim ? – o outro menino perguntou enquanto secava suavemente os olhos do russo.

- SHUN !

Os dois meninos viraram o rosto para ver a figura de um jovem ao longe.

- Seu irmão está te chamando.

- Então vem comigo. – falou puxando o loiro pela mão, de cima das pedras.

Hyoga travou o corpo. Não queria descer. Queria ficar lá.

- Não Shun.

O belo garoto de cabelos esverdeados deu outro sorriso.

- Por favor.

- SHUN !

O menino olhou na direção do irmão. Voltou-se para o amigo.

- Vou descer. Promete que não vai se machucar muito ?

- Por que você se preocupa tanto comigo ? – o loiro indagou.

- SHUN !

- JÁ VOU ! – gritou para o irmão - Daqui a pouco o Ikki vai ficar bravo. – comentou.

Virou-se para o russo e soltou-lhe a mão. Respondeu-lhe a pergunta secando-lhe o rosto uma última vez.

– Ora, porque eu gosto de você. – disse exibindo um sorriso encantador.

Depois disso virou e desceu rapidamente as rochas.

- Porque eu gosto de você ? – Hyoga repetiu baixinho tentando entender a frase.

O que será que o amigo queria dizer com isso ?

- Que bobagem. – falou para si mesmo, se recriminando por ficar meditando algo tão banal.

Sua boca falou, mas seu coração não sentiu. Virou o rosto para olhar o garoto de cabelos verdes correndo pela praia. De repente, um calor nasceu no meio do seu corpo e se irradiou por todo o resto. Podia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração de acelerarem e depois se acalmarem. Sentiu uma leveza interior tão grande, que parecia que podia sair voando.

Fitou por instantes a imensidão do mar e depois, novamente virou-se para ver o amigo, que já andava lado a lado com o irmão.

Sentiu-se tranqüilo e sorriu. Estava tão leve que era como se tivesse passado do estado sólido para o gasoso. Parecia que até que seu coração flutuava dentro do corpo tamanha sensação de leveza e bem estar que passava naquele momento.

- Shun. – falou sorrindo.

Desceu as rochas rapidamente e correu pela praia até se juntar aos outros dois.

Próximo capítulo – No próximo capítulo Hyoga ainda intrigado com o que ouviu da boca do amigo, observa seu comportamento com os outros para tentar descobrir o significado das palavras que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda lhe disse.

Nota da autora – Gente, esse é meu primeiro fic Hyoga e Shun. Eu nunca li nada a respeito e achei melhor nem ler para não me influenciar. Então, por favor mandem comentários para que eu saiba se ficou bom ou ruim.

Aguardo contato de vocês no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste mesmo site.

Este capítulo vai especialmente para a Cardosinha (Rafaela). Brigadinha pelo incentivo. Espero que vc goste.

Bjinhos a todos,

Bela Patty

- Abril / 2005 -


	2. O Despertar

**Corações Transformados**

-oOo-

_Capítulo Anterior_ - No capítulo anterior, Hyoga lembrava de sua mãe quando Shun aparece e ao secar suas lágrimas, diz que gosta do amigo, desencadeando sensações diferente no russo.

...sentiu-se tranqüilo e sorriu. Estava tão leve que era como se tivesse passado do estado sólido para o gasoso. Parecia que até que seu coração flutuava dentro do corpo tamanha sensação de leveza e bem estar que passava naquele momento.

- Shun. - falou sorrindo.

Desceu as rochas rapidamente e correu pela praia até se juntar aos outros dois.

-oOo-

**Corações Transformados – Capítulo II – O Despertar**

Capítulo II – O Despertar

Tema: Ferro (elemento químico da família dos metais, bom condutor de calor, podendo ser frio ou quente, dependendo do agente externo...)

O cavaleiro de Cisne parou ao lado dos irmãos um pouco ofegante.

- Oi Ikki. – Hyoga cumprimentou o rapaz.

O jovem olhou para o loiro com desdém.

- Humf ! Já estava chorando que nem uma menininha, Pato ? Quando é que você vai cansar disso, hein ? – perguntou em seu costumeiro tom agressivo.

- Ikki ! – Shun o repreendeu.

- Qual é Shun ? Vai dizer que você aprova ver este babaca todo começo de mês ficar chorando até fazer um oceano em volta ?

Hyoga não falou nada. Ficou apenas olhando para frente.

- Ikki, você não pode falar assim com as pessoas, isso magoa. – pediu ao irmão.

- Sinceramente Pato, – o jovem parou de andar e pegou o russo pelo braço – acho que você devia ter ouvido o mestre do seu mestre e parado com toda essa bobagem.

- É bobagem chorar por quem a gente ama ? – o cavaleiro de Cisne perguntou.

Ikki suspirou aborrecido.

- Imagine só se o Shun morresse e eu ficasse chorando por ele O TEMPO TODO. – gritou para o menino - Sabe o que ia acontecer ? Não ia sobrar mais tempo para fazer NADA !

Fênix percebeu que sua opinião tinha chocado o loiro, mas já estava cansado de tanta choradeira por parte do russo. Andrômeda ainda abriu a boca para impedir o irmão de continuar, mas Ikki foi mais rápido e atacou novamente o cavaleiro de Cisne.

- ACORDA HYOGA – falou sacudindo o menino – Sua mãe MORREU ! Não importa o que você faça, não importa o quanto você chore, ela NÃO vai voltar !

O Aquariano arregalou os olhos perante a agressividade do outro.

- Ikki, por favor, pare ! – Shun suplicou.

Fênix ignorou o irmão.

- Agora, - continuou - resta você decidir se vai viver a vida ou se prender eternamente a um passado que já está MORTO !

O loiro se soltou raivosamente das mãos do jovem e correu pela praia. Tinha segurado as lágrimas na frente dos dois irmãos, mas agora não conseguia mais. Desta vez o ataque de Fênix tinha sido feroz.

Enquanto corria, pensava no que havia ouvido.

Ikki estava errado. As pessoas poderiam estar mortas, mas era necessário lembrá-las. Talvez fosse um exagero para o outro se lembrar todo mês, mas para Hyoga, não.

Parou de correr.

"Será que não ?" – refletiu, revendo um pouco melhor o assunto.

Ikki tinha passado por um treinamento muito rigoroso na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Conhecera uma garota e se apaixonara, mas a menina morrera pelas mãos do seu próprio mestre e pai da garota.

Pensando melhor, realmente o cavaleiro de Fênix era forte para agüentar tudo aquilo. Será ? Será que era isso mesmo ? Será que o jovem arisco é quem era forte e Hyoga é quem era fraco ?

Seus pensamentos estavam muito conturbados. Várias situações passaram por sua mente e entre elas, a batalha das doze casas, onde teve que enfrentar Kamus de Aquário, o mestre do seu mestre. Segundo Kamus, lembranças, amor ou mesmo ódio, não passavam de sentimentos baratos.

"Sentimentos baratos ?" pensou.

A dúvida se abateu sobre o garoto. Será que estava perdendo seu tempo ? Sua mãe não valia isso ?

- É CLARO que vale ! – falou aborrecido.

Mas novamente sua mente foi povoada pelas palavras do outro cavaleiro "resta decidir se vai viver a vida ou se prender eternamente a um passado que já está morto".

Será que Fênix tinha razão ? Estava deixando de viver a vida ? Será que a mãe aprovaria o que estava fazendo, se martirizando todo mês e sofrendo tanto ?

Sua mente era um poço de questionamentos.

O rapaz ainda ficou cerca de hora na praia e depois decidiu retornar à Fundação. Não tinha mais nada para fazer ali.

Enquanto caminhava, prometia não chorar mais naquele dia. Já havia prometido a si mesmo não chorar mais na frente de Ikki. O cavaleiro de Fênix parecia ter verdadeiro PRAZER em ofendê-lo, mas sempre que Shun estava perto, o defendia dos ataques do irmão.

Sentiu um leve calor quando pensou no amigo.

Por que estava se sentindo daquela forma ? Por que simplesmente pensar no amigo mexia tanto consigo ? Os acontecimentos vespertinos vieram à sua mente. O que será que estava escondido nas entrelinhas do que o garoto de olhos verdes tinha falado ?

"Porque eu gosto de você" parecia ouvir o outro falar.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Devia estar ficando louco de tanto ficar sozinho. Precisava apenas voltar para a Fundação e esquecer tudo isso.

- Esquecer, não. Eu preciso tirar esta história a limpo ! – falou decidido.

Hyoga chegou na Fundação no início da noite. Como era sábado, Shiryu e Shunrei tinham ido ao cinema. Ikki aparentemente não estava me casa e Seiya e Shun estavam assistindo Tv.

Os dois desviaram o olhar para a porta assim que o russo entrou. Apesar da aparente calma do local e da deusa estar protegida no Santuário, os cavaleiros sempre ficavam de prontidão, esperando um ataque eminente. Era este também o motivo da Fundação estar tão próxima ao Santuário. Os poucos cavaleiros de ouro que restaram defendiam a deusa, mas os cavaleiros de bronze sabiam de suas obrigações. Claro que havia sido uma infância e início de adolescência árduos para todos, mas era em favor de um bem maior e a responsabilidade adquirida com as armaduras não podia simplesmente ser deixada de lado.

O cavaleiro de Cisne apenas cumprimentou os outros dois com a cabeça e subiu rapidamente para seu quarto. Tirou a roupa e entrou no banho.

Quando o russo abriu a porta da suíte levou um susto. Andrômeda estava sentado em sua cama, esperando.

- Shun ?

- Você está bem ? – perguntou se levantando.

- Estou. – disse sem-graça por estar apenas de toalha na frente do outro.

Shun se aproximou do loiro fez menção de tocar-lhe o ombro nu.

- Desculpe o Ikki, ele...

O cavaleiro de Cisne ficou ofegante. Algo lhe dizia que isso era errado. Não devia estar acontecendo. Afastou-se em um solavanco da mão do outro.

Andrômeda ficou um pouco assustado com a reação do amigo.

- Calma Hyoga, eu não vou te machucar.

- Saia.

- Hyoga, eu...

- Sai. – disse friamente.

O cavaleiro de belos olhos verdes ficou com a mão no ar, observando o outro sem entender.

- Você não ouviu ? – perguntou ainda mais friamente, estreitando os olhos e apertando ainda mais a toalha em volta do corpo.

O Virginiano apenas abaixou o braço, virou-se e saiu fechando a porta.

Hyoga passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos molhados.

- O que está acontecendo comigo ?

- Vai sair ? – Seiya perguntou ao loiro assim que este desceu trocado e de banho tomado.

- Que tal irmos ao cinema ? – sugeriu.

- Nem precisa perguntar de novo. – Pégasus falou se levantando do sofá.

- Você quer ir, Shun ? – o Aquariano perguntou suavemente para o menino que abraçava os braços enquanto olhava para a TV.

- Você não está mais bravo comigo ? – perguntou ao loiro.

- Eu não estava bravo com você.

- Então eu vou. – respondeu com um suave sorriso.

-oOo-

Andrômeda não tinha programa para o sábado e seria uma boa sair com os amigos, mas no domingo seria diferente.

Na última quinta-feira, Shun tinha juntado toda a coragem que tinha e convidado June, a amazona de Camaleão para irem ao cinema no sábado à noite. A menina agora morava no Santuário e tinha regras a seguir. Não podia sair à hora que queria. A supervisora da amazona não permitiu que a garota se ausentasse no sábado, pois outras meninas já haviam requisitado o dia. Foi-lhe permitido sair no domingo à tarde.

June não cabia em si de felicidade. Sempre teve muito carinho pelo amigo, o que acabou virando paixão pela forma doce com que o outro conduzia a vida.

A loira sabia que Shun além de ser agradável, atencioso, gentil e muito bonito, ainda tinha interesse por ela. O problema era a timidez do menino, que o impedia de ser mais impetuoso.

A coragem necessária para o menino ir até a amiga teve uma pequena ajudinha da garota. No início da tarde haviam se encontrado e June ficou comentando sobre uma nova animação que estava em cartaz. Disse que gostaria muito de ir, mas não queria ir sozinha, já que as outras amazonas não se interessavam muito por assistir desenho no cinema. Era a chance que Andrômeda tanto queria.

Shun já tinha beijado outras garotas, por insistência de Ikki, que o levava a danceterias e outros lugares para "caçar". O Virginiano tinha aproveitado os beijos, mas não eram aquelas meninas que queria estar beijando. Podia até beijar uma menina, mas era o belo rosto da amiga que via quando fechava os olhos.

O rosto da amiga... lembrava-se perfeitamente dele, do contorno suave da boca, do desenho do nariz delicado e dos belos olhos brilhantes.

No cumprimento do seu dever como amazona, as garotas eram obrigadas a esconder o rosto permanentemente. Não era permitido que nenhum homem as visse sem a máscara. Era uma ofensa semelhante a ver uma mulher despida. Apesar de várias delas tirarem a máscara escondida quando iam sair, se o homem SOUBESSE que ela era amazona e visse seu rosto, só havia duas alternativas: ou o amor ou a morte. Ou era obrigada a amá-lo para não matá-lo, ou era obrigada a tirar-lhe a vida pela ofensa.

Os cavaleiros do Santuário faziam várias piadinhas com esta situação e até chamavam as meninas de VN ou Viúvas Negras. Brincavam dizendo que se elas somente se insinuavam àqueles que odiavam e aí, como a pequena aranha, envolviam o outro e tiravam a máscara, sendo obrigadas a "eliminá-los".

Pouco antes de embarcar para o Santuário, onde enfrentariam os cavaleiros de ouro, Shun tinha visto o rosto da menina. Foi uma situação um pouco estranha, pois a menina havia se machucado e Andrômeda estava preocupado com ela. Quando a máscara saiu de seu rosto e a viu pela primeira vez, Shun não se lembrou da maldição das amazonas. Queria apenas saber se a amiga estava bem. Assim que conseguiu se livrar dos problemas que tinha, pegou-a no colo e a levou em segurança para longe dali. A menina o abraçou e colocou a cabeça em seu peito. Suas mãos suavam e seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, mas não queria que a loirinha soubesse que estava apaixonado por ela, por isso não a ficou admirando. Era um cavaleiro e tinha obrigações a cumprir. Em nenhum momento, qualquer um dos dois se lembrou que ela estava sem máscara.

Depois, pensando melhor durante o vôo para o Santuário, o menino percebeu que a vira sem máscara. Será que seria morto por ela em seu retorno ? Será que era por isso que a garota não queria que ele fosse para o Santuário ? Não. Ela não tinha falado agressivamente, não achava que ela quisesse matá-lo. Foram amigos durante anos... Então, se ela não quisesse matá-lo, pela maldição, só havia uma coisa a fazer... Ficou tão contente que deu um sorriso.

- Está tudo bem, Shun ?

Seiya havia lhe perguntado durante o vôo, mas o cavaleiro de Andrômeda estava longe. Seus pensamentos estavam em terra, mais propriamente ao lado da amazona de camaleão, que também tinha os mesmos pensamentos e apresentava o mesmo sorriso na face.

Depois das batalhas, Shun retornou e a menina foi para o Santuário. Continuavam próximos e se encontraram algumas vezes, mas ninguém mencionou o assunto da máscara.

Agora, finalmente tinham um encontro para o dia seguinte.

Shun estava ansioso. Como seria o encontro ? Como conseguiria beijar a menina com a máscara ? Talvez esse primeiro encontro fosse só para se adaptarem um ao outro, apenas nos próximos conseguiria beijá-la. Lutaria bastante para que houvessem outros encontros.

-oOo-

Os três amigos saíram do cinema e foram a uma lanchonete completamente lotada. Hyoga conseguiu um lugar nos sofás. Era um sofá de dois lugares de frente para o outro. Seiya sentou de um lado e Andrômeda do lado do loiro.

- Caramba ! Vocês viram que efeitos legais ? – Shun perguntou tomando o refrigerante.

- E a última cena ? Achei que eles não iam conseguir. – Cisne falou entusiasmado.

- Eu adoro filmes deste tipo. – Seiya comentou mordendo o sanduíche.

Ficaram algum tempo comentando sobre o filme. Seiya não tirava o olho da fila do caixa. Assim que acabou o lanche, o menino pegou o ticket dos três, sem deixar de olhar para a fila.

- Deixa que eu pego a sobremesa. Olha que gatinha aquela moreninha ali saindo da fila do sorvete.

Seiya saiu rapidamente da mesa.

- Este Seiya não tem jeito mesmo.

- Com certeza. – Shun replicou acabando o refrigerante.

Ao colocar o copo na mesa, ainda olhando para Pégasus, o garoto de cabelos verdes acabou colocando a mão quase em cima da mão de Hyoga.

Os dois se olharam imediatamente. Parecia que o russo tinha levado um choque. Assustou-se assustou e puxou a mão rapidamente. Shun não entendeu nada. O amigo estava com umas atitudes muito estranhas. Primeiro não deixou Andrômeda tocá-lo no quarto e agora puxou a mão quando Shun o... tocou ?

O Virginiano ficou pensando sobre o assunto. Tinha alguma coisa a ver com tocar o russo. Ou será que tinha alguma coisa a ver com ELE tocar o russo ?

"Que estranho" pensou, mas armou mentalmente um plano para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Quando viu Seiya voltando, levantou-se rapidamente para ajudá-lo, mas quando retornou, sentou-se no lugar de Seiya, obrigando o outro a se sentar do lado de Hyoga. O cavaleiro de Pégasus não se importou.

Andrômeda observava todos os movimentos do loiro, esperando a hora de agir.

Sorriu quase imperceptivelmente quando Hyoga colocou a mão no porta guardanapo para retirar um papel. Era a hora do teste.

- Seiya, me pega um guardanapo, por favor. – Shun pediu.

Como o menino tinha previsto, Seiya, para quem tinha pedido foi pegar o guardanapo, mas Cisne, que estava mais perto do objeto, foi pegar também. Pégasus colocou a mão em cima da mão do loiro. Os dois se olharam e Hyoga foi o primeiro a rir, seguido de Seiya.

- Acho que tem dois Seiyas na mesa. – Hyoga falou brincando, mas sem tirar a mão de baixo da mão do outro.

- É. – o outro concordou, retirando a mão normalmente.

- Seu guardanapo. – o loiro ofereceu para o amigo que o solicitara.

- Obrigado. – disse sorrindo.

"Teste Um, concluído. Ele aceitou o toque de outra pessoa, neste caso, do Seiya" – repassou mentalmente.

Acabaram os sorvetes e se levantaram. Seiya foi até o lixo. Andrômeda saiu rapidamente do sofá para se colocar entre ele e o russo. Pégasus jogou suas coisas fora e Shun também, mas não saiu da frente do lixo, simplesmente se virou e pegou a bandeja da mão do loiro.

- Deixa que eu jogo fora. – falou pegando na mão do outro, mas fingindo naturalidade.

Hyoga soltou a bandeja imediatamente, deixando o copo de refrigerante vazio cair no chão. O russo se abaixou e pegou o copo. Shun segurava a portinha do lixo. O amigo jogou o copo fora, mas não olhou no rosto de Andrômeda. Os três saíram da lanchonete.

"Teste Dois, concluído. Ele se incomodou com o toque de outra pessoa, neste caso, eu. Muito interessante" – o garoto de olhos verdes refletiu sorrindo.

- Aonde vamos agora ? – Seiya perguntou animado.

- Vamos até a praia ? – Shun sugeriu.

- Ótima idéia.

Ficaram andando pelo calçadão até que chegaram perto de um monte que Hyoga costumava ir para admirar o mar.

- Vamos até lá em cima ? – Andrômeda perguntou apontando para o pequeno monte.

Dava para subir pelas pedras, o que era mais difícil ou então pelo outro lado, de carro ou até a pé, mas era mais longe.

- Pelas pedras ? – Hyoga perguntou.

- É mais rápido. – Seiya disse e pulou para a primeira pedra.

O belo garoto de cabelos verdes pulou atrás e virando-se, deu a mão para ajudar o loiro a subir.

"Que estranho. Por que ele está dando a mão para mim ? Talvez porque eu fiquei para trás." refletiu.

Era uma boa suposição, mas precisava ter certeza. Precisava fazer um pequeno teste com o amigo.

Aceitou a mão do outro. Shun ficou um pouco desiludido, mas não deixou transparecer. Seu terceiro teste tinha falhado. Hyoga tinha aceitado sua mão.

O Aquariano passou na frente de Andrômeda e subiu nas próximas pedras rapidamente, passando na frente de Seiya e retardando um pouco o outro, fazendo com que Shun também passasse pelo Sagitariano.

- Shun, ajude o Seiya a subir.

- Não precisa Hyoga, ele consegue sozinho.

"Humm. Ele me ofereceu a mão, mas não ofereceu ao Seiya" pensou sorrindo.

Ao chegaram até lá em cima, Cisne se aproximou da beirada. Não era perigoso, se caísse, seria menos de um metro até a próxima pedra, não dava nem para sujar os sapatos, mas tinha outro teste para realizar. Ficou bem perto da beirada e depois se virou abruptamente, escorregando de propósito. Seiya estava entre Hyoga e Shun, mas foi o menino de olhos verdes que o segurou pelo braço puxando-o para longe da borda.

- CUIDADO HYOGA ! Assim você pode se machucar. – Shun falou parecendo bem preocupado.

- Que distração a minha. – comentou.

"Humm. Ele se preocupa comigo" constatou também sorrindo.

Ficaram um tempo lá em cima, admirando as luzes dos navios ao longe.

- Vamos descer ? – Seiya sugeriu.

- Vamos.

Hyoga desceu na frente, Shun veio depois e Seiya logo atrás. Ao chegarem novamente na praia, os três correram pela areia, em direção ao calçadão. A areia fofa dificultava um pouco a corrida, mas como o loiro já estava na dianteira, levou vantagem. Parou e ficou esperando os outros dois, logo depois da ciclovia. Shun que vinha correndo e rindo, olhando para o russo, não prestou atenção na bicicleta que vinha.

- SAI DA FRENTE, SEU IMBECIL ! – o garoto da bicicleta gritou, assustando Andrômeda, que parou imediatamente.

- Você se machucou ? – o Aquariano perguntava preocupado, segurando-lhe os braços, milésimos de segundos depois que a bicicleta passou.

- Vamos galera ! Não esquenta Hyoga, a bicicleta nem chegou perto dele. – falou passando pelos dois.

O garoto de olhos verdes estava estático.

- Shun, por favor fale comigo. Você está bem ? – o loiro insistiu perguntando mais suavemente.

Andrômeda não estava estático por causa da bicicleta. Estava paralisado pela atitude do amigo. O russo estava muito atencioso com ele. Não estava testando o amigo, mas a ação do loiro falava por si só.

A situação piorou quando Hyoga soltou o braço do menino e passou a mão no seu rosto.

- Você está bem mesmo ?

O loiro percebeu que primeiro o amigo parou de respirar e arregalou os olhos, depois engoliu seco e ficou com a respiração descompassada enquanto o encarava com olhos verdes atentos. Apesar de ser noite, era mais que perceptível o quanto Cisne ficou vermelho. Soltou o outro imediatamente e começou a andar rápido pelo calçadão se distanciando dos outros dois.

- O que aconteceu com o Hyoga, Shun ?

- Não sei Seiya. Ele está um pouco estranho, mas acho que é por causa do dia de hoje.

- Eu sempre procuro ser mais tolerante com ele no dia em que ele se lembra da mãe. – Seiya explicou para Shun.

- Eu também. Para falar a verdade, durante toda a primeira semana de cada mês eu costumo ser mais atencioso. Como uma forma de me solidarizar com a dor dele, entende ?

Pégasus acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- O Hyoga sente muita falta da mãe. A Miho fala que é carência afetiva e que a gente tem que ser bem gentil para ele superar esta falta.

- Hoje o Ikki foi bem agressivo com ele na praia.

- A gente não pode deixar o Ikki fazer isso, Shun. Você sabe o quanto o Hyoga se ressente com os ataques do Fênix.

- Eu sei. Eu tento falar para o meu irmão, mas ele nunca quer ouvir. Ele acha que como conseguiu passar por tanta dificuldade, todos têm que ser iguais a ele, enfrentando a vida com dureza.

- Mas você sabe que as coisas não são bem assim. Primeiro ninguém é igual a ninguém. Apesar do Hyoga ser um tanto sentimental demais...

Andrômeda observou o loiro andando vagarosamente mais a frente. Teve pena do amigo. Era o único que estava sempre completamente sozinho. Fênix tinha grande parcela de culpa pelo russo ser tão introspectivo. E se Ikki era culpado, Shun achava que tinha OBRIGAÇÃO de ser gentil com o outro como uma forma de compensar as grosserias do irmão.

O que o cavaleiro de belos olhos verdes não sabia, é que sua atitude mais atenciosa com o loiro poderia desencadear uma situação completamente fora do controle. Hyoga estava muito carente. Precisava de carinho e atenção. Certamente se apegaria a qualquer migalha de sentimento que lhe fosse jogada.

Shun estava entrando em um campo muito perigoso, mas não tinha noção da profundidade do perigo. Gostava muito do amigo, assim como gostava dos demais, porém não fazia a menor idéia do quanto a frase inocente "Porque eu gosto de você" que falara ao outro tinha gerado uma revolução no interior do amigo.

O garoto de olhos verdes de fato gostava do russo, mas apenas como amigo. Andrômeda não cultivava nenhum outro sentimento pelo garoto de olhos azuis claros a não ser a amizade. Nunca passaria disso. O único outro sentimento que tinha pelo loiro era compaixão. Ficava realmente com pena pelo amigo estar sempre tão sozinho. Claro que isso nunca seria dito ao russo. Hyoga era muito orgulhoso e jamais aceitaria que alguém dissesse que sentia pena dele.

Andrômeda suspirou e continuou a andar com Seiya a seu lado. Agora o outro garoto contava coisas sobre a menina da fila do sorvete, mas Shun não estava ouvindo. Pensou uma última vez nos acontecimentos envolvendo o Aquariano e depois voltou sua mente para o encontro que teria no dia seguinte. Fazia tempo que aguardava este momento. Agora teria a oportunidade que tanto queria. Sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido ao pensar na amiga. Como era bonita. Tinha um rosto encantador, o qual o menino não conseguia esquecer. A garota era meiga e suave com ele, mas decidida no que queria. E apoiava-o em todos os momentos o que era muito importante.

"De fato, June seria a namorada ideal." pensava.

Hyoga, um pouco mais à frente, refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Primeiro Shun tinha falado que gostava dele, depois colocara a sua mão sobre a do loiro na lanchonete. Quase derrubara Seiya para evitar que Hyoga caísse de uma distância ridícula. Quando o russo o segurou e passou a mão em seu rosto, engolira seco com a proximidade de Cisne e ficara ofegante. Mas porque tinha passado a mão no rosto de Andrômeda ? Foi simplesmente uma vontade irresistível. Não sabia explicar o porquê.

Tentou afastar os pensamentos, mas não conseguia tirar Shun da sua mente. Já tinha algum tempo que tinha começado a prestar atenção em como o outro o tratava. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda era sempre tão atencioso com ele...

O que será que estava acontecendo ? Que atitudes eram estas do amigo para consigo ? Será que era pena ?

Procurou rejeitar completamente esta palavra da sua mente. Não podia ser "pena".

Pensava em outras coisas para esquecer isso, mas seus pensamentos o traiam. Voltou a pensar no amigo. Tinha sido duro com o garoto em seu quarto. Nem sabia ao certo porquê fizera aquilo, mas fizera. Shun poderia simplesmente não ter aceitado irem ao cinema.

"Cinema", refletiu.

Tinham chegado tarde no cinema e havia uma fila enorme. A sala estava lotada e só haviam duas cadeiras juntas e vazias em uma das laterais. Shun tinha feito questão de se sentar com Hyoga. Depois ficou cheio de gentilezas, se oferecendo para comprar refrigerante e chocolate. Ainda falou para o russo sentar mais próximo do corredor para ver melhor o filme. Será que era pena ou era outra coisa ?

"Outra coisa ? Hyoga, cuidado com o que você está pensando..." se repreendeu.

"Que besteira é essa Hyoga ? Não tem nada de mais ser curioso. Você só quer entender o sentido de uma frase. Não há nada de absurdo nisso !" refletiu e depois riu nervosamente.

"Acho que estou fazendo tempestade em copo d´água. Não tem nada por trás. Foi só uma frase inocente".

- Agora Hyoga – disse a si mesmo - você vai parar de pensar nestas bobagens e aproveitar a noite com os seus amigos.

Aproveitar a noite era fácil, mas tirar o belo garoto de olhos verdes da cabeça estava difícil. Aliás, quanto mais olhava para o outro, mais difícil era.

Shun tinha impregnado sua mente. Talvez fosse a atitude gentil do outro. Não sabia. Só sabia que estava se sentindo estranho. Era como se estivesse enfeitiçado. Talvez...

A carência e curiosidade do russo estavam afloradas demais. Seu coração que antes estava gelado, agora estava quente. Não sabia explicar ao certo. Era como se o seu coração fosse como uma liga de ferro. Sem nenhuma interferência externa, o ferro é frio, mas em contato com o calor, se aquece de tal forma, que é impossível tocar nele sem se queimar. Era um calor contagiante.

Ainda precisava observar melhor o amigo, mas era visível o quanto a presença do outro lhe fazia bem. Sorriu ao perceber isso

Infelizmente o russo não podia ler os pensamentos do Virginiano, ou teria sido bem mais cauteloso ao se entregar a esses devaneios.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo_ – Hyoga continua a observar as atitudes do garoto de olhos verdes. Shun tem a tarde tanto sonhada com a amazona de Camaleão e o russo faz uma descoberta que o deixa transtornado.

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Em especial, às meninas que escreveram para comentar do casal. Bjinhos a todos.

Anjo Setsuna - Que ADORA o Hyoga, mas não lê fic Hyoga&Shun porque fica com ciúme. Também disse que não gosta quando o Virginiano fica só chorando.

(Bela Patty - E vc acha que estou me sentindo como, com o MEU loirinho tendo o risco de cair nos braços de outro ? Humf ! Segura o ciúme. Eu também ADORO o Hyoga e também fico MORRENDO de ciúmes, mas tudo bem, para escrever sobre o Loirinho vale o sacrifício rsrsrsrs. E como eu disse, na verdade a Helena da fic Recordações foi baseada em MIM ! Ou vc acha que eu ia deixar esse loiro gatérrimo dando sopa por aí ? .)

AnnaChanHxS - Escreveu para dizer que os dois são lindos, maravilhosos, tudo de bom e torce para o próximo cap sair logo.

(Bela Patty - Aqui está! Nossa, fiquei feliz de receber seu e-mail. Com tantas fics que vc têm destes dois é uma honra receber um e-mail seu dizendo que está lendo. Brigadinha moça !)

Anônimo - Que deixou uma review para avisar que gostou e que considera esse um dos casais mais lindinhos e fofinhos do Saint Seiya.

(Bela Patty - Bem.. Sou suspeitíssima para falar do Hyoga.. ai,ai! Ele é tudo de bom. Deixe seu nome na próxima para o agradecimento ser personalizado. .)

Cardosinha - Nem acreditou estar lendo a fic e AMA, AMA, AMA Hyoga&Shun.

(Bela Patty - Eu prometi que fazia a fic, não prometi ? Posso demorar mas cumpro as minhas promessas. Apesar, de como eu te disse, eu estar MORRENDO DE CIÚMES pelo Loirinho estar com o Lindinho (humf!). Ah! Sobre a Helena da fic Recordações, a explicação é a mesma que eu dei para a Anjo Setsuna. E brigadinha pelo apoio moral, está sendo de grande ajuda.)

Ilia-Chan - Que apareceu para dizer que não gosta de muito melodrama com os dois. E até comentou que como bom Virginiano, o Shun deve ter um gênio terrível.

(Bela Patty - Bem, se é mais tempero que vc quer, vc já conhece minhas fases más. CLARO que estou preparando um pouquinho para os meninos de bronze também (rsrsrs). Neste cap já tem um começo. Ai, ai, espero que as fãs do Loirinho & Lindinho não me MATEM depois ! Socorro!)

Teffy - Que pintou na área para dizer que também está acompanhando a fic.

(Bela Patty - Brigadinha. Gostei muito da sua visita. Bem que vc disse que iria ler. Pena que eu não fui TÃO rápida assim na atualização, mas espero que vc goste)

Nota da autora – Contato

Podem me contatar no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.


	3. A Certeza

**Corações Transformados**

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior_ - No capítulo anterior, Hyoga observa o comportamento do cavaleiro de Andrômeda para consigo e fica mais confuso com o que está sentido. Porém, ao contrário do que o russo imagina, os pensamentos de Shun estão voltados para o encontro que terá com uma outra pessoa na tarde seguinte.

... ainda precisava observar melhor o amigo, mas era visível o quanto à presença do outro lhe fazia bem. Sorriu ao perceber isso.

Infelizmente o russo não podia ler os pensamentos do Virginiano, ou teria sido bem mais cauteloso ao se entregar a esses devaneios.

-oOo-

**Corações Transformados - Capítulo III - A Certeza**

_Tema_: _Coração Envenenado_

(Envenenado (cf. Aurélio) – aquele ou aquilo que está sob efeito de substância danosa que altera ou destrói as funções vitais)

Aquela manhã de domingo parecia perfeita. O astro rei derramava seus raios dourados sobre as janelas da Fundação enquanto pássaros madrugadores brindavam os dorminhocos com belos cantos.

O garoto acordou e olhou sonolento no relógio ao seu lado. Ainda era muito cedo. Fechou novamente os olhos e seus pensamentos se perderam por campos floridos, com borboletas e pássaros cantando. Uma garota loira estava de costas. Virou-se. Estava novamente sem máscara... e era linda !

O relógio despertou às oito horas em ponto. Era incrível como o tempo passava depressa quando pensava nela. Desde a hora em que olhara no relógio se passara quase uma hora e meia. Pareceram apenas segundos...

O jovem de belos olhos verdes desligou o despertador e espreguiçou gostosamente. Levantou-se e foi até a suíte lavar seu rosto.

- É hoje meu amigo. - disse para a imagem refletida no espelho - É hoje o grande dia.

Andrômeda estava muito bem humorado naquela manhã de domingo. Desceu, muito sorridente, para tomar café com os amigos.

- Hoje o dia parece estar perfeito, hein Shun ? - Seiya perguntou ao vê-lo tão alegre.

- Completamente.

- A gente vai jogar vôlei na praia hoje à tarde, você vem ? - Hyoga perguntou.

- Vamos Shun. Eu estou com o Hyoga e está faltando alguém para fazer dupla com o Seiya.

- Desculpe Shiryu. Tenho outras coisas para fazer, quem sabe na próxima.

- Bem, podemos jogar novamente na quarta, no final da tarde. O que você acha ? - o Dragão questionou.

- Ou podemos marcar para o próximo final de semana também, assim... - o russo começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Shun.

- Tudo bem. Quarta está legal, Shiryu.

O cavaleiro de Cisne olhou para o garoto de cabelos esverdeados e baixou o olhar tristemente. Percebeu que o Virginiano não lhe respondera por duas vezes. Era óbvio que o amigo o estava evitando. Talvez fosse pela forma com que o loiro o tratara em seu quarto ou ainda por ter tocado seu rosto na noite passada.

O russo teve receio de lhe dirigir a palavra novamente. Não queria descobrir que a atenção que o amigo lhe dedicava era apenas uma miragem imaginada por sua mente.

"Talvez eu esteja me martirizando a toa e na verdade o Shun está apenas distraído." pensou.

De qualquer forma Hyoga preferiu ficar calado.

- Bom dia. - Ikki entrou na cozinha cumprimentando a todos.

- Bom dia. - responderam.

- Ikki, o que você vai fazer hoje à tarde ? - Seiya perguntou.

- Por quê ?

- Você está a fim de jogar...

O russo não ouvia mais o que o garoto falava. Olhou para os outros que conversavam. Não lhe interessava a conversa. Fitou novamente o cavaleiro de Andrômeda que comia despreocupadamente.

- Shun ?

- Oi Hyoga. - respondeu rapidamente e voltou a se concentrar em passar geléia no pão.

- Você que ir ao cinema hoje à noite ?

- De novo ? - respondeu e depois olhou para o amigo - A gente já não foi ontem ?

- É... foi. - replicou um pouco sem graça.

Andrômeda foi chamado por Seiya e os dois começaram a contar animadamente para Ikki o filme assistido na noite anterior.

Realmente parecia que o garoto não estava nem um pouco interessado em conversar com o russo. O Aquariano novamente baixou o olhar.

- Está tudo bem , Hyoga ? - Shiryu perguntou.

- Claro.

- Você me parece meio chateado.

- Não é nada Shiryu. Apenas não dormi muito bem. Estou preocupado com a prova de terça-feira.

Claro que não era verdade, mas o amigo pareceu se convencer. Hyoga podia até fingir para eles, mas não podia fingir para si. Sabia muito bem qual era o seu problema.

Seus sentimentos estavam confusos. Não tinha certeza sobre o que sentia. Será que era mais uma alteração da adolescência ? Talvez... Talvez fosse apenas isso e em breve isso se resolveria, como as mudanças que ocorriam em seu corpo conforme se tornava um homem.

Um homem. Tornava-se um homem, não ? Olhou novamente para o garoto. Eram dois homens. Se insistisse nesta situação, o russo estaria entrando em um terreno muito perigoso. Desviou o olhar para Ikki. Ele provavelmente o mataria se fosse verdade.

"O que é a verdade, senão a forma pela qual você encara a vida ?" ouvira certa vez. Talvez fosse isso. O que era verdade para uns, poderia não ser para outros. Poderia ser apenas uma questão de ponto de vista.

Será que era isso ? Não estava "verdadeiramente" apaixonado, mas apenas "achava que estava ?" Suspirou aliviado. Apesar do bem-estar que o outro lhe causava, não sabia se estava preparado para viver esta situação.

Isso mesmo. Provavelmente era um devaneio de seu coração e este constante apego ao amigo era uma forma de ter o carinho e a atenção que há tanto suplicava. Simples assim. Provavelmente não gostava do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Provavelmente o sentimento era uma manifestação de agradecimento pelo tempo que o outro dedicava a si.

Claro. Só podia ser isso. Não estava apaixonado pelo amigo. Isso era uma mentira. A única verdade é que sua emoção estava em desacordo com sua razão, fazendo-o acreditar em algo que apesar de lhe fazer bem, não era verdadeiro. Como uma miragem no deserto.

O loiro sorriu. Sim. Agora que compreendia isso tudo, estava livre. Por que não tinha pensado nisto antes ? Era APENAS uma miragem. Não estava apaixonado. Era tudo uma armação do seu coração. Não gostava do Shun e como observara pelo comportamento do outro há pouco, Shun também não gostava dele.

- É só uma miragem. - seus pensamentos se externaram e acabou falando um pouco alto, chamando a atenção.

Todos ficaram olhando para o Aquariano.

- O que você disse ? - Ikki perguntou.

- Nada. É... eu já acabei... com licença.

Saiu da mesa apressado.

- O que deu nele, hein ? - Seiya questionou aos outros.

- Acho que o Hyoga está precisando de mulher. - o cavaleiro de Fênix comentou encostando-se completamente na cadeira. - Já está ficando louco. Está até falando coisas desconexas sozinho. - e riu.

- Ikki ! - Shun repreendeu-o.

- É verdade. Se bem que eu nunca o vi beijando uma menina. Será que ele é viado ? - e riu novamente.

Hyoga subia a escada, mas ouviu perfeitamente o comentário do jovem.

"Isso mesmo. Isso é loucura. Pura insanidade dos meus pensamentos. Eu não gosto dele e nem ele de mim." o russo repetia como um mantra, para que se tornasse realidade.

Entrou no quarto, pegou seu caderno e sentou-se na cama. Tinha alguns exercícios para resolver. Tirou completamente o amigo da cabeça por uma hora. Foi o máximo de tempo que seu coração deixou sua razão dominar.

Na hora do almoço, Hyoga não desceu. Estava em um grande conflito interno e não queria encontrar com nenhum dos irmãos.

Shun estava atrasado em sua lição, então logo depois do almoço, retornou ao seu quarto para terminá-la.

Passava das duas horas quando o russo desceu. Não fez nenhum barulho e entrou despercebido na cozinha. Mal comeu e retornou ao seu quarto.

O que estava acontecendo ? Por que se sentia deste jeito ? Será que era realmente errado ter um sentimento tão bom crescendo dentro de si ?

A última vez que se sentira tão bem ao lado de outra pessoa fora ao lado da mãe. Será que era isso que um homem procurava em uma mulher ? Uma substituta para a mãe ? Se fosse assim, como explicar que estava substituindo a mãe por um homem ?

"CHEGA !" gritou mentalmente. "Esqueça tudo isso antes que você enlouqueça. Ele NÃO gosta de você. ELE NÃO GOSTA DE VOCÊ. NÃO GOSTA".

Voltou a se concentrar nos exercícios.

Shun olhou no relógio. Precisava se arrumar. Vestiu-se, perfumou-se e saiu antes dos meninos irem à praia. Enquanto se dirigia à área das amazonas, ficou imaginando e ensaiando várias frases para falar à garota.

Além disso tudo, várias dúvidas povoavam a cabeça do garoto. Será que June realmente gostava dele ? Será que isso que sentia pela menina era paixão ? Será que saindo juntos não estragariam a amizade ?

Estava perdido em seus pensamentos e quando deu por si, já estava próximo à área reservada às amazonas. Procurou por algum tempo a menina com os olhos, mas não a encontrou. Olhou no relógio. Já passava da hora que haviam combinado. Será que a garota esquecera ?

Quando estava quase achando que a menina não apareceria, Ela surgiu. Quando o viu veio correndo. Shun sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso se desfez ao perceber que ainda vestia roupa de treino.

"Provavelmente esqueceu nosso encontro. Não devia ser TÃO importante assim" refletiu tristemente.

A garota abraçou o amigo assim que chegou.

- Oi June, tudo bem ?

- Não. - sua voz demonstrava tristeza.

- O que houve ?

- Duas amazonas foram flagradas ontem à noite saindo escondidas e sem máscaras. Fomos todas punidas em sessenta dias de reclusão.

- SESSENTA DIAS ?

- E se me pegarem falando com você, é capaz de darem mais trinta. Não poderemos ir ao cinema hoje.

- Então você não esqueceu ? - perguntou com um leve sorriso.

- Jamais esqueceria. – falou e pegou na mão do menino - Se não fosse esta proibição ridícula de sessenta dias...

Andrômeda pensou na quantidade de dias e suspirou desanimado.

- Apesar de querer, não posso ficar muito tempo conversando com você, Shun.

- Entendo.

- Mas eu queria tanto ir. Por favor me diga que depois que passar os sessenta dias você vai me convidar novamente ? - perguntou temerosa.

- Estarei aqui no sexagésimo primeiro dia.

- Que bom Shun. Vou contar as horas.

O menino levou a mão da garota até seus lábios e deu um beijo suave.

- E eu os minutos.

Os dois ouviram um barulho próximo a eles.

- Tchau. Preciso ir. Até daqui a sessenta dias. - e saiu correndo para a área restrita.

- Até. - o menino respondeu baixinho.

Shun voltou para casa com um misto de esperança e desilusão. Depois de sua conversa com a menina, sentia-se renovado. Pena que seriam tantos dias a esperar

"Vou contar as horas". Sua mente repetia infinitas vezes o que a garota dissera. Sim, ela tinha interesse. Riu sozinho ao se lembrar que tinha dito "E eu os minutos". Pelo jeito estava mesmo apaixonado.

- Ah, o amor ! Como é bom ! - falou para si mesmo.

Apesar desta alegria de observar a receptividade da menina, o tempo de espera o matava aos poucos. Achou melhor não ir até a praia jogar com os amigos. Não estava com clima para conversar com ninguém.

Quando os garotos chegaram à noite, Andrômeda estava na sala assistindo TV.

- Oi. Como foi o jogo ?

- Foi maravilhoso, Shun, o Ikki jogou comigo e eu peguei uma bola...

A simples visão do garoto de olhos verdes atrapalhou a concentração do loiro e ele nem ouvia mais o que Seiya falava. Percebeu que o amigo estava um pouco chateado. Ainda achava que era por sua culpa. Talvez até por este motivo o Virginiano não teria ido à praia jogar vôlei com eles.

Resolveu fazer alguma coisa para acabar com este mal entendido.

Já era um pouco tarde quando Andrômeda ouviu duas batidas na porta do seu quarto. Estava apenas deitado na cama. Já havia terminando a lição e apenas ouvia música.

- PODE ENTRAR ! - gritou para o visitante.

O russo abriu a porta.

- Oi Hyoga. Algum problema ? - perguntou se sentando e abaixando o volume.

- É... bem...

"Que droga Hyoga ! Se porte como um homem ! Pare de gaguejar" - se recriminou mentalmente.

- Podemos conversar ?

- Claro. Feche a porta e sente-se aqui. - falou indicando a cama.

O loiro fechou a porta, aproximou-se do amigo e sentou-se. Shun ouvia atentamente, mas o outro não falava nada.

- Está tudo bem com você, Hyoga ?

- É... Na verdade eu... queria saber se está tudo bem com você.

- Comigo ? - perguntou um tanto assustado.

Ainda não estava preparado para falar da amazona.

- É. Com relação a mim. - falou diretamente.

Shun ficou aliviado pelo complemento da pergunta.

- Hyoga, explica melhor que não estou entendendo nada. - e sorriu encantadoramente.

Cisne desviou o olhar da boca do amigo. "Pelos céus, isso não é normal. Eu deveria ter este tipo de reação por uma menina".

- Hyoga ? - perguntou tocando sua mão.

As sensações que se passaram pelo corpo do loiro foram extremas. Um onda de calor tomou seu corpo e ao mesmo tempo sentia arrepios. Olhou novamente para o amigo. Os belos olhos verdes o fitavam e um leve sorriso nos lábios parecia chamar o loiro para um beijo.

O Aquariano fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, tentando se controlar.

- Hyoga ? Está tudo bem com você ? - Shun perguntou preocupado.

"Você está fazendo papel de idiota" recriminou-se novamente.

- Está. É... - olhou para o outro, que o escutava atento - Você está bravo comigo ? - perguntou afinal.

- Bravo ? Por que estaria bravo ?

- Não sei. Você não respondeu nenhuma das minhas perguntas o café inteiro.

Shun sorriu.

- Hyoga, eu não estou bravo com você. Desculpe se não respondi às suas perguntas. Acho que estou meio no mundo da lua ultimamente. Não foi proposital.

O russo sorriu. Era a resposta que queria ouvir.

Andrômeda ficou um pouco preocupado. Seus sentimentos para com a menina já estavam atrapalhando o relacionamento com os amigos. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Não queria que o loiro ou qualquer um dos outros achasse que quando começasse a namorar a garota, esqueceria os amigos.

- Tenho uma proposta para você Hyoga.

- O que é ? - perguntou lançando-lhe um belo olhar.

Os olhos azuis do amigo pareciam maiores. Shun sentiu um cheiro gostoso de perfume. O amigo tinha passado perfume. Pela manhã o outro falara de cinema. Será que ia sair ? Talvez fosse tolice o que ia dizer. Sentiu-se infantil, mas sabia que o amigo gostava do que ia propor. Costumavam passar horas juntos fazendo isso. Se o outro fosse sair fariam outro dia.

Hyoga estava em um momento de tensão. Não sabia o que o outro ia falar. Estava com mais medo de sua própria resposta que da proposta do amigo.

- Quer jogar videogame comigo ?

Não era bem o que o russo esperava ouvir, mas era uma boa oportunidade para ficarem juntos.

"Ficarmos juntos ? O que eu estou pensando ?"

Shun viu a cara séria que o outro menino fez e tratou de se corrigir.

- Se você for sair, tudo bem, fica para outro dia.

- NÃO. - o loiro respondeu rapidamente - Eu quero. - e sorriu recebendo outro sorriso como resposta.

Os dois desceram, foram até a sala de TV e prepararam tudo. Hyoga observava atentamente os movimentos do outro. Shun arrumou duas almofadas encostando-as na parede para se apoiarem. Uma para si e outra para o Aquariano. Realmente a atenção que o amigo dedicava ao russo era especial.

- Vou pegar um suco para nós dois, que tal ?

- Ótima idéia.

Outra prova acabava de ser dada. Andrômeda poderia simplesmente ir até a cozinha e beber seu suco lá mesmo. Mas claro que isso também não se pareceria em nada com o Shun que conhecia.

O menino voltou e lhe ofereceu o copo com o líquido. O garoto de olhos azuis pegou o copo da mão do outro e bebeu. Sorriram um para o outro. O belo jovem de cabelos verdes dava ao amigo o que ele mais queria no momento: atenção.

Durante a semana Hyoga percebeu que os amigos não eram tão atenciosos quanto o Virginiano. Era incrível como Shun se preocupava com ele, perguntando como havia sido o dia, como estava se sentindo, o que achava deste ou daquele assunto. Com este tratamento especial, o russo passou a se esforçar mais para corresponder às delicadezas do amigo e os dois começaram a ser vistos com mais freqüência juntos.

O mês seguinte chegou e pela primeira vez desde o falecimento de sua mãe, o Aquariano se sentia feliz naquele início de mês.

Como ele e Shun combinaram de almoçarem juntos, Hyoga foi logo cedo à praia, para fazer orações para sua mãe. Mal o relógio marcara dez horas e o loiro já não agüentava mais a ansiedade para encontrar o amigo.

Andrômeda chegou pouco depois do meio-dia. Cumprimentaram-se e foram comprar o almoço. Um carrinho de cachorro quente foi o restaurante. Enquanto almoçavam conversavam sobre vários assuntos.

Depois de terminarem a refeição, Shun sugeriu um passeio pelo calçadão da praia. Andaram um pouco, mas como o sol estava muito forte, acharam melhor ficar embaixo de alguma árvore até o calor ceder um pouco. Encontraram um banco com sombra e foi ali que acabaram passando a tarde quase toda, conversando e rindo muito. O Aquariano estava adorando a companhia.

- Você precisa sorrir mais, Hyoga, você é muito sério.

- Mas eu sorrio bastante quando estou com você.

- Sinal que só te faço bem. Você devia ficar mais tempo ao meu lado.

O loiro quase parou de respirar.

- Com licença, jovens, - uma senhora interrompeu - onde é o ponto de ônibus ?

- É ali perto daquela árvore torta. - Shun respondeu.

Cisne ainda estava chocado. Como assim "devia ficar mais tempo ao seu lado ?" Que tipo de frase era essa ?

O coração do Aquariano estava tão acelerado que parecia que pularia por sua boca. Hyoga sentiu-se exatamente como há um mês na praia, quando o amigo falou que gostava dele.

- Vamos andar um pouco ? Agora o sol já está mais fraco.

- Claro Shun.

Conversavam sobre tudo e riam muito. O russo ainda remoia em sua mente a frase dita pelo amigo antes de serem interrompidos pela senhora. Apesar disso, nenhum comentário foi feito sobre o assunto.

O tempo passou rapidamente e quando os dois chegaram na Fundação, já havia anoitecido.

- Valeu Shun. Obrigado pela companhia. Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes.

- Podemos fazer sempre que você quiser Hyoga, principalmente nos dias em que você homenageia a sua mãe, para que você não se sinta tão só.

- Isso significa que posso te convidar para o mês que vêm ? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Convite aceito. Vou adorar a companhia.

- SHUN ! - Seiya chamava o garoto.

- Vou subir. - Hyoga explicou ao amigo.

- Tudo bem.

O russo entrou no quarto. Quando colocou a mão no bolso viu que havia ficado com o troco do outro. Foi até o quarto do amigo para devolver, mas Andrômeda não estava lá. Provavelmente estava conversando com Seiya.

Na cozinha, o Virginiano e Pégasus conversavam.

-...mas você sabe que agora com essa proibição só a verei no início do mês.

- Ora Shun, pelo menos ainda há esperança.

- Ai Seiya, como o tempo demora a passar !

Hyoga desceu para entregar o dinheiro do outro. Estava para entrar na cozinha quando começou ouviu a conversa dos dois. Parou onde estava. O local onde ficou não era visível nem para o menino de olhos castanhos nem para Andrômeda.

- ...mas está fechado mesmo não é ? Vocês vão mesmo se encontrar novamente no início do mês que vêm ?

- Sim Seiya. Já está combinado. E estou contando OS SEGUNDO para o próximo encontro.

- Meu amigo está apaixonado !

- Fala baixo. Ninguém pode saber. Já pensou o escândalo que seria ?

- É Shun, é um amor meio perigoso, mas saiba que tem meu apoio.

- Obri...

Ouviram um barulho na porta da frente. Alguém estava chegando.

- Chegou alguém Seiya. Depois conversamos.

O Aquariano saiu rapidamente de onde estava, subiu as escadas e voltou, como se estivesse descendo naquela hora. Ikki abriu a porta da frente.

- Oi Shun, você esqueceu o seu troco comigo.

- Obrigado Hyoga. Oi Ikki.

- Oi galera.

Hyoga respirou fundo quando se viu sozinho. O amigo estava APAIXONADO. Ouviu a conversa. Shun tinha marcado um encontro para o começo do mês que vem. O loiro tinha marcado um encontro com o garoto de olhos verdes para o início do mês que vem. Shun dissera a Seiya que se alguém descobrisse seria um escândalo. Realmente se Hyoga ficasse com o amigo e alguém descobrisse seria um escândalo. Seiya havia dito que era um amor perigoso. De fato era um romance fora do padrão normal e se Ikki soubesse de alguma coisa, mataria os dois. Pégasus apoiava...

Sorriu. Andrômeda estava apaixonado. Apaixonado. APAIXONADO. As evidências não mentiam. Estava claro. Só podia estar estava apaixonado por... SI ! O loiro não se agüentava de felicidade. Mal podia esperar para se encontrarem no início do mês. Agora podia parar de atormentar seu coração e se entregar à paixão. Shun TAMBÉM estava apaixonado. Shun TAMBÉM gostava dele. Não precisava mais ter medo de não ser correspondido.

Durante o mês Cisne continuou a observar o comportamento do Virginiano. O menino era cada vez mais gentil e convidava o russo constantemente para jogarem videogame, ocasião em que ficavam a sós e conversavam bastante, se conhecendo melhor. Como os dois eram tímidos, Hyoga achou melhor não forçar a barra e esperar para o encontro do próximo mês. Especialmente porque estariam fora da Fundação e seria menos perigoso.

Aquela noite, como de costume Shun convidou-o para jogar e os dois estavam sozinhos na sala. Encostavam-se na parede, apoiados por uma almofada e sentavam-se lado a lado. Lá fora, parecia que o mundo ia acabar. Trovões e raios cortavam o céu e uma grande tempestade se formava. O vento assobiava pela janela.

Com uma possibilidade de instabilidade de energia, acharam melhor desligar o videogame. Ficaram no mesmo lugar apenas conversando.

- Engraçado - Hyoga começou - com estes trovões, acabei me lembrando da primeira vez que passei por uma tempestade como interno da Fundação. Eu dormia no mesmo quarto que o Jabu. Eu tinha TANTO medo de trovões que pedi para o Jabu deixar eu dormir com ele. Ele não deixou, mas disse que eu podia segurar sua mão. Eu passei a noite dormindo sentado no chão, ao lado da cama, segurando a mão dele. Na verdade - explicou ao amigo - eu só queria alguém para dividir o medo.

Shun sorriu concordando. O Aquariano deu uma pausa antes de continuar.

- Na manhã seguinte o Jabu estava com dor no braço porque dormiu de mal jeito já que eu não soltei a mão dele. O Tatsumi interrogou-o e ele contou o motivo da dor.

Hyoga ficou sério e visivelmente triste.

- Na próxima tempestade que teve – continuou - o Tatsumi me amarrou lá fora, embaixo de uma árvore. Ele falou que eu precisava perder o medo. Eu tinha quase seis anos na época. Talvez ainda fosse muito pequeno. Acabei fazendo xixi na roupa de tanto medo. É claro que o Tatsumi percebeu e me bateu. E ele ainda fez comigo o que algumas pessoas fazem quando o cachorro faz caquinha no lugar errado. Ele enfiou a minha cara na roupa suja e disse que eu era uma vergonha. Só parou de me bater quando eu parei de chorar. Aí ele passou a mão no meu cabelo e disse que eu estava virando homem.

Andrômeda estava horrorizado. O loiro sorriu tristemente, com os olhos marejados pelas más lembranças de sua infância.

- Acho que o Tatsumi tinha um modo muito estranho de fazer você virar homem. – virou-se para o amigo – Ainda bem que você tinha o Ikki, não é ?

Shun se entristeceu. O loiro sofrera muito quando pequeno. A mão do cavaleiro de Andrômeda escorregou pelo tapete e segurou a mão do russo.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Acho que todos passamos alguns momentos ruins quando crianças.

- Você ainda tem medo de trovão ?

- Foi em uma tempestade que a minha mãe morreu - apertou a mão do outro com mais força - não tenho mais medo, mas ainda me afeta bastante.

- Sua mãe te amava muito, não é ?

Concordou com a cabeça. A vida de mãe solteira não tinha sido fácil, mas a jovem sempre animou o filho a ter esperança e não se deixar abater pela rejeição do mundo.

- Eu sinto tanta saudade. - falou e uma lágrima correu por sua face.

Shun colocou uma almofada sobre a perna e puxou o amigo para deitar em seu colo. Secou a lágrima do garoto e começou a passar os dedos pelos cabelos do amigo para consolá-lo.

- Não fica assim. Eu não gosto de te ver triste.

O Aquariano sentiu o coração esquentar. Primeiramente Shun pegara mão, agora acariciava seus cabelos e enxugava suas lágrimas. Além disso ainda dizia que não o queria triste. Sim. Era exatamente isso que queria. Era com Andrômeda que gostaria de dividir seus problemas. Era com Andrômeda que queria dividir suas felicidades. Que viessem os espinhos do mundo. Que fosse um amor perigoso. Que Ikki não gostasse. Nada importava. Tinha certeza que o sentimento que sentiam um pelo outro lhes daria força.

A princípio Hyoga sentia a mão do amigo na sua face, mas os suaves movimentos aos poucos foram levando-o para os braços de Morfeu. Mal o loiro adormeceu, Shun acompanhou o amigo ao reino dos sonhos.

- Hyoga ? - Miho chamou.

- Ah ?

- Acorda, vá dormir na sua cama. Já é quase meia-noite.

- Tá.

- Shun ? - a menina chamou o outro.

Os dois foram conduzidos pela menina até seus quartos.

Naquela noite, Hyoga sonhou que passeava com Shun de mãos dadas. Agora não havia mais sentimento de culpa. O loiro aceitara a flecha que o deus do amor atirara em seu coração. Estava perdidamente apaixonado e não tinha volta.

Sua razão não tinha mais controle sobre si. Ela até poderia até tentar assumir o controle, mas seria uma luta perdida. Sua mente já era consumida aos poucos com doses do mortal veneno da paixão.

Agora não adiantava mais procurar antídoto. O coração do jovem Aquariano já estava completamente envenenado.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo_ - No próximo capítulo, pouco antes do encontro dos dois, Shun revela uma expectativa que tira o sono de Hyoga. Uma ajuda externa auxilia o Aquariano para que o esperado momento seja mais tranqüilo.

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora – explicação_

Pessoal, desculpem pela demora do capítulo. Ele só não saiu antes pois eu mudei a história completamente por quatro vezes além de mudar o final mais duas. Mas prometo que o próximo capítulo sai ainda este mês.

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Em especial, às meninas que escreveram para comentar do casal.

Cardosinha – Sugere uma temporada de férias no mar de gelo do Inferno de Hades para qualquer um que atrapalhe o relacionamento do casal Loirinho e Lindinho.

(B. Patty – Bem, como eu te disse, ainda terão muitos percalços pela frente. Sobre a June nem vou falar. Mas vc viu que eu não deixei ela ficar com o Shun desta vez ? Pelo menos não sou TÃO má assim. rsrsrs)

Ilia-Chan – Gostou de ver que os meninos de bronze são intensos em seus pensamentos, mas como os pensamentos podem ser deturpados, podem gerar muito sofrimento. Também não gosta de um melodrama exagerado.

(B. Patty – Espero não estar exagerando muito no melodrama. Acho que já deu para perceber para onde as coisas estão caminhando, não ? Exato. Sofrimento à vista. T.T)

Anna Chan – Defendeu o relacionamento dos dois lindinhos com unhas e dentes. Defendeu principalmente o Shun, seja dos pensamentos pela June ou de qualquer comentário de alguém sobre sua personalidade.

(B. Patty – Puxa Ana ! Isso é que é defensora ! Espero que vc tenha gostado desta pequena mudança de 60 dias nos planos da June. Também espero não ter desvirtuado muito as características do Shun, mas que eu acho que este gatinho deve virar um leão se ficar muito irritado (o que raramente acontece) isso deve. Haja visto o que aconteceu com o Afrodite na batalha das 12 casas ! Que medo ! .)

Anjo Setsuna – Continua acompanhando a fic e apesar do ciúme pelo Hyoga, já estava ansiosa pela continuação. Até ameaçou mandar o Scorpio me fazer uma visita caso este capítulo não saísse este mês.

(B. Patty – Aqui está. Pode falar que ele não precisa me visitar não. E se vc estava com ciúme... xi !... se prepare para os próximos capítulos... rsrsrs)

Teffy – Perguntou sobre o novo capítulo.

(B. Patty – Finalmente saiu do forno. Espero que goste. Bjux)

Jenny – Aguarda a continuação e espera que a aguada da June não estrague tudo.

(B. Patty – Oi Jenny. Obrigada por deixar uma review. Bem, a continuação está aqui e espero que vc desculpe a demora. Sobre a June, essa loira ainda vai aprontar muitas... aguarde...)

Kitsune Lina – Que não vê a hora dos dois ficarem juntos e estranhou isso não ter acontecido ainda pois até perguntou se era uma fic Hyoga & Shun.

(B. Patty – Oi Kitsune. Sim. É uma fic Hyoga & Shun (por mais louca, separatista e insana que pareça - rsrsrsrs), mas como eu te disse é a minha primeira e ainda estou aquecendo. Como eu prometi, neste cap eles se aproximaram mais.)

_Nota da autora – Contato_

Façam uma iniciante feliz e me deixem uma review neste site ou me contatem no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com. Aguardo sugestões, críticas e comentários. Brigadinha e beijão.

- Junho / 2005 –

i--o


	4. A Decepção

**Corações Transformados**

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior_ - No capítulo anterior, Shun não consegue sair com a amazona e Hyoga descobre-se perdidamente apaixonado pelo cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Naquela noite, Hyoga sonhou que passeava com Shun de mãos dadas. Agora não havia mais sentimento de culpa. O loiro aceitara a flecha que o deus do amor atirara em seu coração. Estava perdidamente apaixonado e não tinha volta.

Sua razão não tinha mais controle sobre si. Ela até poderia até tentar assumir o controle, mas seria uma luta perdida. Sua mente já era consumida aos poucos com doses do mortal veneno da paixão.

Agora não adiantava mais procurar antídoto. O coração do jovem Aquariano já estava completamente envenenado.

-oOo-

**Corações Transformados - Capítulo IV - A Decepção**

_Tema_: _Coração de Vidro_

(Vidro (cf. Aurélio) – Substância sólida, frágil e quebradiça)

-oOo-

A tensão causada pela espera do próximo encontro afetava completamente o dia-a-dia dos cavaleiros de Cisne e Andrômeda, desestruturando até seu ritmo biológico. Hyoga passava noites em claro e Shun não conseguia comer direito. O Aquariano aguardava ansiosamente o momento de falar com o amigo e o Virginiano, o momento de se encontrar com a amazona.

A areia do tempo correu preguiçosa pelos dias, mas finalmente o fim do mês chegou.

-oOo-

Noite de quarta-feira. Na fundação...

Shun, Hyoga e Seiya acabavam o jantar. O Aquariano já havia notado que o garoto de olhos verdes estava inquieto. Andrômeda olhava incessantemente para o Sagitariano e a troca de olhares entre eles passou a se intensificar após o russo terminar de comer. Provavelmente queriam conversar sobre o encontro de Shun. O loiro decidiu sair, mas achou melhor saber em que terreno pisaria na semana que estava chegando.

- Bom galera, estou subindo, se precisarem de alguma coisa, estarei no quarto. - falou para os outros dois e saiu.

Mal atravessou a porta, Cisne deslizou para o lado e ficou escondido, escutando.

- E aí Shun ? – Pégaso perguntou assim que o Aquariano saiu.

- Seiya, estou apavorado ! Já é semana que vem !

- Calma Shun, tenho certeza que você será correspondido.

- Será ? Não tenho tanta certeza. E pior: não sei nem como começar.

- Apenas deixe rolar. Tenho certeza que no final vai dar tudo certo.

- Não sei... não quero tomar a iniciativa e quebrar a cara.

- Shun, não se preocupe com isso. Pelo que você me contou sobre o que já aconteceu com vocês, acho que a sua companhia terá coragem suficiente para tomar a iniciativa. Você não disse que apesar da timidez percebeu um "cheiro de paixão" no ar ?

Hyoga gelou. Os dois ainda conversavam, mas ele não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Seu coração estava a mil.

"Essa não ! Ele espera que EU tome a iniciativa. E AGORA ? O QUE EU FAÇO ?" perguntou-se desesperado.

Ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha e saiu rapidamente de onde estava. Não podia ser descoberto. Subiu velozmente para seu quarto.

O cavaleiro de Cisne precisava pensar sobre o assunto e decidir o que fazer. O tempo era curto e o Aquariano precisava agir.

E rápido.

-oOo-

Noite de quinta-feira. Na Fundação...

Se Shun estava nervoso por causa da próxima semana, Hyoga estava uma pilha. Já era quinta-feira e combinaram de sair na segunda à noite. Agora a areia do tempo estava contra o russo e o dia tão aguardado aproximava-se a passos largos.

"E agora, o que faço ? Como vou tomar a iniciativa ?" era a pergunta que povoava sua mente enquanto andava incessantemente de um lado para outro no seu quarto.

Os pensamentos do cavaleiro de Cisne corriam na velocidade da luz. Era claro que precisava de ajuda, mas quem poderia ajudá-lo ? Não dava para contar com Ikki por motivos óbvios, Seiya já guardava o segredo de Shun...

De repente sua mente teve um estalo.

- SHIRYU ! - gritou efusivamente e saiu correndo do quarto.

-o-

- Entre. - o cavaleiro de Dragão respondeu depois de ouvir que batiam em sua porta.

- Oi Shiryu.

- Oi Hyoga. Esta precisando de alguma coisa ?

- Na verdade estou. – respondeu se sentando.

- Pode falar.

- Bem... é um pouco complicado Shiryu... eu nem sei como começar.

O outro aguardava pacientemente.

- É... eu... eu acho que estou apaixonado por alguém e preciso de umas dicas de como chegar nela. - falou afinal.

Shiryu arregalou os olhos. Com certeza não era o que esperava ouvir.

- Bem, e... como posso te ajudar ?

- Não sei ao certo mas... como você chegou na Shunrei ? – perguntou sem delongas.

- Bem Hyoga, na verdade... de uma certa forma... foi ela quem chegou. – explicou.

O cavaleiro de Cisne se decepcionou com a resposta. Estava com tanta esperança quando adentrou aquele quarto e agora sentia que ela se esvaia por suas mãos.

- Desculpe Hyoga, acho que eu não seria exatamente o conselheiro que você está precisando.

- Tudo bem Shiryu. Eu entendo. – disse baixando a cabeça.

- Mas sei quem poderia ser. – falou sorrindo para o amigo.

-oOo-

Sábado à tarde. No Santuário...

O garoto de olhos azuis chegou no Santuário no final da tarde. Conversou com Mu e explicou aonde ia. O Ariano deu passagem. Não teve dificuldade alguma em transpor os outros templos até seu destino, cumprimentando os cavaleiros que encontrava.

Chegando onde queria, entrou com cuidado no templo. Nenhum som. Pensou que talvez estivesse vazio pois um silêncio sepulcral reinava. Adentrou ainda mais, porém com cuidado. Sabia que seu guardião podia surpreender.

- Olá ? Tem alguém em casa ?

Nada.

- Oláá ? – aumentou a voz para chamar o dono do templo.

Silêncio. Deu mais dois passos.

- RESTRIÇÃO ! – o cavaleiro que guardava o templo gritou.

O golpe aplicado de surpresa deixou o garoto imóvel.

- HÁHÁHÁHÁ - o cavaleiro de Escorpião riu - Dessa vez você caiu nas minhas garras, não é loirinho ? - perguntou se aproximando – Um golpe não funciona duas vezes com um cavaleiro - falou modificando a voz e imitando o que Hyoga tinha dito certa vez, ficando muito engraçado.

O russo começou a riu.

- Oi Milo. Vejo que você está de bom humor hoje.

- Estou sempre de bom humor. – falou com um sorriso no rosto - Mas o que traz aqui, minha pequena vítima ? - questionou cruzando os braços e ficando parado na frente do garoto.

- Vim pedir um conselho seu.

- Conselho ? - perguntou curioso retirando o golpe do menino.

- É. Você foi até recomendado.

- Recomendado ? – perguntou surpreso - Puxa ! E eu que pensei que eu só tinha má fama. Você aceita uma bebida ? – ofereceu enquanto conduzia o garoto para a sala.

- Não obrigado.

- Bem. - falou se jogando no sofá e fazendo um gesto para o menino se sentar - Então, que tipo de conselho devo dar ?

- Eu estou apaixonado e preciso de algumas dicas.

- Humm... então tenho fama de conselheiro amoroso... interessante. Continue.

- Na verdade eu pedi ajuda para o Shiryu, mas ele falou que não tinha prática nisso e me indicou você.

- Ok, mas o quê EXATAMENTE você quer ?

- Bem... eu tenho um encontro na semana que vem e a pessoa pela qual me apaixonei está esperando que eu tome a iniciativa.

- E como você sabe disso ? – o Escorpiniano questionou surpreso pela informação que o garoto tinha sobre a tal pessoa.

- Eu a ouvi comentando com uma outra pessoa. – respondeu.

- Bem Hyoga, então a coisa já está adiantada – comentou com um sorriso - acho que você só tem que fazer o que ela espera. – aconselhou o menino.

- É Milo, mas não é tão simples assim. O problema é que não sei ao certo o que ela espera.

- Ué, não entendi. Ela não espera que você tome a iniciativa ?

- Sim. Espera que eu tome a iniciativa... – deu uma pausa - Mas como eu faço isso ? O que tenho que falar ? O que tenho que fazer ? – perguntou suplicante.

- Humm... Entendi. Tudo bem, então me fale mais sobre esta menina. Você já falou com ela ? Ela sabe que você gosta dela ? – Milo perguntava para obter mais informações.

Hyoga ficou mudo. MENINA! ELA ! Não podia se trair. Tinha que falar que era uma menina. MENINA. MENINA !

- É.. bem... na verdade eu já sai com ela algumas vezes, mas sempre como amigo. – apressou-se em dizer - O problema são as coisas que ela fala...

- Que tipo de "coisas ela fala" ? – o grego quis saber.

- Ah... Uma vez ela falou que gostava de mim. Depois disse que eu fico melhor sorrindo e como faço muito isso quando estou com ela, então eu deveria passar mais tempo ao lado dela. E recentemente ouvi uma conversa entre ela e uma amiga em que disse que está apaixonada e esperando que eu tome a iniciativa. – deu uma pausa - E agora eu estou aqui, desesperado, sem ter a MÍNIMA noção do que fazer. – completou.

- Bem, Hyoga, pelo que você está falando, acho que você não terá muito problema. Essa menina me parece bem saidínha. – o Escorpiniano analisou.

- Não. Não é não. Ela é BEM tímida. – falou convictamente.

- Me parece mais uma sonsa... – Milo colocou a mão rapidamente na boca - Desculpe, pensei alto, não quis ofender. – apressou-se em dizer depois de ver a cara de espanto do russo – O que eu estou querendo dizer é que você não deve achar que essa menina é a pura das puras. Pelo jeito que ela falou com você, assim tão à vontade, ela já teve outros namorados. – alertou o garoto.

- Acho que... não. – pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Bem, Hyoga, isso não importa. O que importa é o que VOCÊ vai fazer para seduzí-la. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Seduzí-la ? Não Milo, você não entendeu. Não é o que quero. Quero conquistá-la e não seduzi-la.

- Hyoga, seduzir não significa pegar, abusar e largar. – explicou ao menino. Parou um pouco e pensou - Tudo bem que faço isso às vezes, mas... esquece, não estamos falando de mim, estamos falando de você. – deu uma pequena pausa antes de continuar – Na verdade seduzir significa TER O DOMÍNIO DA VONTADE DO OUTRO.

- Domínio ? – questionou - E como eu consigo ter DOMÍNIO da vontade do outro ?

- Eu vou te ensinar. – o grego respondeu.

- E isso se aprende ? – perguntou com um sorriso.

- Claro, meu caro cavaleiro de Cisne. – respondeu se ajeitando para ficar mais próximo do novo pupilo - É que nem receita de bolo. É só seguir e colocar as coisas na medida certa que o resultado é PERFEITO.

A partir daí, Milo conversou com o rapaz durante um bom tempo sobre técnicas para seduzir, o que fazer, o que falar, como se comportar, enfim, tudo o que fosse necessário para TER o domínio da vontade o outro.

- Você entendeu tudo Hyoga ? – perguntou depois da conversa.

- Entendi Milo, mas ainda estou um pouco nervoso e estou com medo de confundir tudo.

- Ok. Como é a sua primeira sedução, vou te dar uma mãozinha.

O grego pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu algumas linhas. Entregou ao menino.

- Aqui está.

- O que é isso ?

- Sua receita de bolo. Ou melhor, sua receita de sedução. Aqui tem um roteiro para você seguir. É só fazer isso e não tem erro.

O russo pegou o papel para ler.

- Tem certeza disso, Milo ?

- Hyoga, eu tenho ANOS de experiência em sedução. Não tem erro.

O menino começou a ler em voz alta. O grego assentia com a cabeça a cada ítem, confirmando-o.

- Passar um perfume gostoso, mas sem exageros; Estar bem arrumado; Elogiar a roupa e o cabelo dela; Abordar assuntos com exemplos para tocá-la; Prestar atenção no olhar dela; Falar de assuntos que ela gosta; Preparar suavemente o caminho para o ataque; Partir para os finalmentes.

- Depois da nossa conversa, parece que consigo fazer todos.

- Claro que sim. E é por isso que esta receita é certeira, é porque é simples de colocar em ação. Fazendo isso, é domínio na certa. Você será o ÚNICO e COMPLETO dono da situação.

- Puxa Milo, nem sei como te agradecer. – falou pegando na mão do grego.

- Qualquer dia a gente sai, você me paga uma cerveja e fica tudo certo.

- Ok. Obrigado.

- Boa sorte Hyoga. E não perca a receita da conquista de sucesso, hein ? – piscou para o jovem.

- Pode deixar.

- Receita da conquista de sucesso... – o Escorpiniano falou para si mesmo enquanto o garoto descia as escadas - ...pena que não funcione para todo mundo... - suspirou e entrou para cuidar de seus afazeres.

-o-

O menino foi para casa radiante. Agora estava muito próximo de conseguir o que queria. Era só UM final de semana que o separava de sua felicidade. Mas o mestre do tempo pregou uma peça no russo e aquele resto de sábado e domingo foram longos. O tempo se arrastava e os minutos pareciam eternidades.

Em mais uma noite de insônia, o loiro suspirou.

- Calma Hyoga, agora falta pouco. Muito pouco. – falou para si mesmo com um sorriso no rosto.

-oOo-

Segunda-feira. Semana do encontro.

Saiu da aula no começo da tarde e foi até a Fundação deixar suas coisas. Almoçou, tomou banho e saiu. Ficou cerca de duas horas rezando para sua mãe até que Shun chegou.

O sol da tarde brincava entre os cabelos esverdeados do outro, deixando-o mais bonito.

- Oi Hyoga. – disse com um sorriso encantador.

- Oi Shun. – respondeu em pé de igualdade.

O russo repassou mentalmente a lista que o grego havia escrito e que estava cuidadosamente dobrada no bolso da calça, para o caso de algum esquecimento.

"Perfume, confere; Roupa nova, confere; Elogio..." pensava.

- Legal essa sua camiseta, Shun.

- Você gostou ?

- Muito.

- Foi o Ikki quem me deu.

"Abordar um assunto com exemplos e tocá-lo".

- Ele acertou no tamanho. Tem umas roupas que a gente compra que ficam meio justas aqui no ombro - posicionou-se atrás do amigo e tocou seus ombros - e largas na cintura. - não tocou a cintura do outro. Ficou um pouco envergonhado.

- Mas a sua camiseta também é bem legal Hyoga. É nova ?

- É.

- Combina com você. Você fica muito bem de verde-musgo.

"Ele está me elogiando" pensou. Já havia sentido o perfume de Andrômeda momentos antes. "Será que o Shun também tem o roteiro do Milo ?" perguntou-se curioso.

- Vamos andar um pouco pela praia ? – o garoto de olhos cor de esmeralda sugerir o passeio com um belo sorriso.

- Vamos.

"Atenção no olhar". "O olhar dele está dizendo que ele quer, senão, por que sorriria e me olharia daquele jeito ao me convidar para andar pela praia ?" o loiro meditava.

Até o momento as coisas estavam caminhando de acordo. O Aquariano continuou repassando a lista "Falar de assuntos que ele gosta"

- E aí Shun, o que conta de novo ?

- Sabe Hyoga, eu queria encontrar com você hoje pois queria conversar um assunto muito importante.

"Nossa! Será que isso faz parte do 'partir para os finalmentes' ?" o russo pensava.

- Claro Shun, por que a gente não vai para um lugar mais tranqüilo ? – o garoto de olhos azuis disse pensando no ítem "Preparar suavemente o caminho para o ataque".

- Que tal lá ? - apontou para uma formação rochosa. - Eu não queria muita gente por perto para falar com você Hyoga.

- Claro. - falou sentindo que o coração pularia pela boca - Lá me parece bem tranqüilo.

"Isso é que é partir para os finalmentes" pensou sorrindo.

Subiram as rochas. Ficaram alguns instantes olhando para o mar e para os navios ao longe. O sol estava se pondo e colorindo o céu de laranja.

O cavaleiro de Cisne sentou-se e Shun sentou-se MUITO próximo, deixando o amigo um pouco nervoso. O Aquariano olhou de rabo de olho para o outro. A brisa marinha batia em seus cabelos esverdeados, levantando algumas mechas. Andrômeda parecia um anjo.

- Hyoga, faz tempo que quero te falar isso, mas nunca dava certo. Você sabe que confio em você e considero muito a sua amizade, não é ? - perguntou olhando para o loiro.

- Claro que sei, Shun. – falou e seu coração disparou de uma forma que parecia que abriria seu peito a qualquer momento e sairia voando.

- Bem, - Andrômeda continuou - há quase sessenta dias eu venho contando os minutos para a chegada desta semana.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe ? – o garoto de olhos verdes perguntou surpreso.

Hyoga congelou. Não devia ter falado nada.

- É... eu... ouvi você e o Seiya conversarem. Desculpe. Foi sem querer.

- Então você sabe de tudo ? – questionou assustado.

- Sei.

- E o que você acha Hyoga ? Você é contra ? - perguntou ansioso pela resposta.

O russo tirou os cabelos esverdeados bagunçados pela brisa do rosto do outro.

- Claro que não. - falou suavemente - Sou completamente a favor.

Estava preparando o terreno para o ataque.

- Que bom Hyoga ! - abraçou o amigo - Eu estava com tanto medo. Você sabe como é complicado se envolver com uma pessoa... "proibida".

- Eu sei. - falou se soltando do abraço e olhando para o Virginiano. - Eu compreendo PERFEITAMENTE.

Agora era a hora de partir para os finalmente.

– Eu sinto a mesma coisa por você, Shun – completou aproximando-se vagarosamente dos lábios do outro.

- Como assim "sente a mesma coisa por mim", Hyoga ? – perguntou sem entender e se afastando um pouco, assustado.

A mente do loiro começou a gritar que tinha algo errado. Parou na metade do caminho. Alguma coisa dizia que era melhor NÃO beijar o amigo.

- Ah! Entendi. – Shun falou instantes depois, mais tranqüilo - Desculpe Hyoga, mas é que estou TÃO nervoso. Claro. Sente a mesma coisa que o Seiya sente por mim. Estamos falando do que você ouviu. Como sou tonto ! – riu de si mesmo – Mas que bom que você me apóia com a June. Eu estava TÃO preocupado.

- June ? – a mente e a boca do Aquariano perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- É Hyoga. Quando você me ouviu conversando com o Seiya você não chegou a ouvir o nome da amazona de quem falávamos ? É sobre a June que conversávamos. É por ela que estou apaixonado. Ah, Hyoga, vou encontrá-la amanhã. Finalmente vamos sair juntos. Não é maravilhoso ?

O russo não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra. Nem piscava.

- Que bom que você e o Seiya me apóiam. Eu sei que é uma situação complicada e que se não der certo, ela terá o direito de me matar por me deixar ver o rosto dela. Até porque acho difícil beijá-la ou namorá-la sem ver o rosto, você não acha ? Mas mesmo assim, o risco valerá a pena. – disse sonhador.

- Então é por ela que você está apaixonado ? – perguntou completamente decepcionado.

- É.

- Então POR QUE me chamou aqui ?

- Para te contar. Você é meu amigo. Queria que soubesse.

- Sou seu amigo ?

- Sim, é.

- Seu amigo ?

- É.

- Amigo ?

- É.

- Só amigo ? – insistiu.

- Onde você quer chegar, Hyoga ? – perguntou sem entender.

- Nada. - ficou quieto um tempo. - Shun, hoje é o terceiro dia do mês. É o dia em que lembro da minha mãe. Fico feliz com sua alegria, mas agora eu gostaria de ficar sozinho.

- Puxa Hyoga, eu ainda queria falar com você, pegar algumas dicas de como abordá-la, como tomar a iniciativa, como fazer que ela goste de mim, e...

O russo colocou a mão na boca do amigo.

- Pára... Por favor... – pediu em tom suplicante - Não me machuca mais. – implorou baixando a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem com você ? - perguntou tocando o queixo do Aquariano e levantando-lhe o rosto.

- Não me toque, Shun. Vá embora. - falou baixinho e se levantou.

- O que aconteceu Hyoga ? Eu falei alguma coisa que te magoou ?

- Apenas vá embora. Por favor. Eu quero ficar sozinho.

- Mas Hyoga, por favor ! Acho que para enfrentar esta saudade que você sente pela sua mãe, seria uma boa passar mais tempo com os amigos e...

- Por favor fique quieto. – pediu suavemente – Vá embora.

- Mas Hyoga.

- Por favor. Vá. – disse olhando para o outro lado.

- Ok. – respondeu vendo que seus argumentos de nada adiantavam - Amanhã eu vou sair com a June, mas na quarta podemos...

- Por favor chega. – pediu suplicante - Não quero ouvir mais nada.

Os olhos do loiro estavam enevoados.

- Tudo bem. Então depois eu te conto como foi meu encontro.

O cavaleiro de Cisne fechou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça. Andrômeda desceu as rochas e andou pela praia. O loiro não quis acompanhar com o olhar a figura que se movia ao longe. A simples visão do outro o machucava.

Hyoga retirou o roteiro escrito pelo cavaleiro de Escorpião do bolso e uma lágrima caiu sobre ele.

- Acho que só funciona com meninas. - falou tristemente.

A brisa marinha levantou o papel de sua mão e transportou-o pelo ar até deitá-lo na avenida movimentada. Os carros passavam em velocidade, despedaçando-o. A conversa com o belo garoto de olhos verdes teve efeito semelhante no coração do jovem Aquariano. O russo sentiu uma dor no peito, como se seu coração fosse feito de vidro e tivesse caído de uma grande altura, no chão. Por mais que se tentasse, o estrago não podia ser reparado.

O pobre coração do cavaleiro de Cisne não tinha apenas marcas. Seu pobre coração estava completamente em pedaços.

_Próximo capítulo_ – Depois da imensa desilusão sofrida, Hyoga passa por um momento marcante em sua vida. Shun, alheio ao sofrimento do amigo, apenas aumenta mais ainda a sua dor.

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Em especial, às meninas que escreveram para comentar do casal.

Anjo Setsuna - Disse que eu sou muito má e não quer que o Hyoga sofra muito. Já a June... rsrsrs. Também já estava cobrando o próximo cap.

(B. Patty) - Infelizmente acho que estou com a fase má no "ON" e está difícil de desligar. rsrsrs. E aqui está a participação especial do Milucho que prometi.

Teffy (Bruxinha Fay) - Gostou do último capítulo mas está com pena do Hyoga pois ele estava crente que o Shun estava falando dele e me chamou de má.

(B. Patty) - Realmente tenho que concordar que minha maldade está "ON" ultimamente. Olha que minha proposta inicial era fazer uma fic romântica. Mas como eu disse, nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar. Aqui neste cap AINDA não está a prova. Isso significa que ainda vem mais por aí...

Janie1802 - Adora Shun & Hyoga juntinhos e se ver a June pela frente... não sobra nada daquela aguada. Também pediu para eu não deixar o Hyoga sofrer tanto.

(B. Patty) - Oiê Janie. Obrigada pelo seu comentário. Só espero que a June não encontre com vc. rsrsrs. Sobre não ser má com o loirinho fofo ? Hummm... Só espero que vc não queira me matar depois desse cap. rsrsrs. Beijos .

Litha-Chan - Está uma fera pelo Shun ficar pensando na June e pelo Hyoga ser mole e não atacar logo.

(B. Patty) - Como eu te disse e vc leu neste cap, o Shun gosta da June, mas aguarde os próximos pois virá muita coisa por aí... Esta fic ainda vai longe... Agora, meninas e meninos em geral - se vcs querem ver uma prova que o Milo tem ANOS de experiência em sedução, leiam a fic Apenas Negócios da Litha. rsrsrs

Kitsune Lina - Está aborrecida pois "parece" que o Shun está apaixonado pela "destruidora de lares"

(B. Patty) - Você tinha razão. Mas não desanime. A gente só dá valor para o que perde. Só espero que o Shun não perceba isso tarde demais...

JuneCamaleoa - Disse que gosta da June, mas como casal, gosta muito mais do Shun & Hyoga e não vê a hora deles se declararem.

(B. Patty) - Em outras fics a June pode até ser boazinha, mas nesta, ela vai mostrar as garras logo logo. Só espero que o fofinho do Shun não abra os olhos tarde demais...

Cardosinha - Quer que a June vá para onde ninguém quer ir. Também já estava com peninha achando que o Hyoga ia sofrer muito neste cap depois de descobrir sobre a June. Também estava curiosa para saber quem era a ajuda externa.

(B. Patty) - Pois é. O Hyoga já sofreu bastante, mas ainda tem mais... Ah ! A ajudinha está aqui. Sr. Milucho em pessoa.

Anna-Chan - Fez coro com a Anjo Setsuna para dizer que estou muito má com os fofinhos e com as fãs do casal. Quer que a June termine 7 palmos abaixo da terra.

(B. Patty) - Eu juro que até tento ser boazinha, mas é tão difícil. E depois, eu ADORO o loirinho e mesmo dividí-lo com o Shun não é fácil. Bem, no próximo cap já começam as mudanças... Pelo resumo do próximo cap vc já viu o que pode vir por aí, não é ?

_Nota da autora – Contato_

Façam uma iniciante feliz e me deixem uma review neste site ou me contatem no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com. Aguardo sugestões, críticas e comentários. Brigadinha e beijão.

- Junho / 2005 –


	5. A Morte de Hyoga

**Corações Transformados**

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior - No capítulo anterior, Hyoga pede conselhos a Milo para conquistar o cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Em um encontro com Shun, o menino de olhos verdes revela que está apaixonado pela amazona de Camaleão. O Aquariano não revela seus sentimentos e de coração partido, pede para o amigo se retirar._

A brisa marinha levantou o papel de sua mão e transportou-o pelo ar até deitá-lo na avenida movimentada. Os carros passavam em velocidade, despedaçando-o. A conversa com o belo garoto de olhos verdes teve efeito semelhante no coração do jovem Aquariano. O russo sentiu uma dor no peito, como se seu coração fosse feito de vidro e tivesse caído de uma grande altura, no chão. Por mais que se tentasse, o estrago não podia ser reparado.

O pobre coração do cavaleiro de Cisne não tinha apenas marcas. Seu pobre coração estava completamente em pedaços.

-oOo-

**Corações Transformados - Capítulo V - A Morte de Hyoga**

_Tema_: _Coração Lúgubre_

(_Lúgubre_ (cf. Aurélio) – fúnebre, triste, escuro, sombrio, sinistro, Relativo à morte)

-oOo-

Terça-feira de madrugada...

Pela hora avançada da noite já não havia muita movimentação na rua. O corpo do cavaleiro apenas se movia porque suas pernas já conheciam o caminho. O menino nem se preocupava em pedir desculpas ao esbarrar em algum transeunte que cruzava à sua frente e as pessoas que eram atingidas, ao olharem a expressão de vazio no rosto do jovem, deixavam de se importar.

Hyoga estava muito abatido e seu corpo cansado, mas sua mente continuava a busca incessante para saber onde tinha cometido seu pior erro. Talvez fosse ouvindo as conversas do Shun e do Seiya pela metade, talvez compreendendo incorretamente os comentários de Andrômeda ou ainda alimentando um sentimento infundado.

Na verdade, pouco importava. Cometera um grande erro e agora tinha que pagar por ele.

-o-

Passava das três da manhã quando chegou na Fundação e constatou que as portas estavam trancadas. Óbvio. Depois da meia-noite, as portas SEMPRE eram trancadas. Teria que esperar, pois somente se reabririam às seis da manhã.

Suspirou, sentou-se nas escadarias da frente. O menino ficou algum tempo olhando para um poste de luz, perdido em seus devaneios. Com o passar dos minutos seus olhos tornaram-se pesados e foram se fechando. Entre dor e cansaço, adormeceu.

-o-

Em seu sonho, o sol brilhava em uma praia de areia muito clara. Crianças sorridentes corriam umas atrás das outras enquanto uma brisa suave brincava com seus cabelos. Shun apareceu ao longe e sorriu para o amigo. O Virginiano aproximava lentamente com uma pessoa a seu lado. Era June. A garota estava de mãos dadas com Andrômeda.

- Você não sabia ? - perguntou ao loiro assim que chegou perto dele.

-o-

Hyoga despertou assustado e olhou no relógio. Ainda eram quatro e cinqüenta. Era melhor continuar acordado. Não queria sonhar com ela, sobretudo ao lado dele.

Suspirou tristemente. Sentia uma profunda dor no coração e tentava, em vão, pensar em uma alternativa para aplacá-la. Mas não era necessário procurar, simplesmente não havia saída. Shun realmente estava apaixonado, mas pela amazona de Camaleão.

Apoiou a cabeça na lateral e ficou nesta posição até ouvir um barulho de chave na porta. Levantou-se e assim que Miho abriu a Fundação, entrou.

O russo não respondeu às perguntas da menina sobre onde passara a noite. Apenas subiu, tomou um banho e saindo, vestiu um agasalho. Deitou-se na cama ainda arrumada e se encolheu, fixando o olhar em algum canto da parede.

- Hyoga, eu não sei o que você fez durante a noite e se não quer me dizer, tudo bem, mas você NÃO pode ficar aí deitado como se o mundo estivesse acabando. - Miho entrou e começou a repreendê-lo - Daqui a pouco sua aula começa. O Tatsumi vai passar em cada quarto para saber se todos foram à escola e você sabe como ele é.

O loiro parecia um zumbi. Com as olheiras formadas pelo choro e pela noite insone, o morto-vivo olhou para a menina por alguns instantes e depois voltou a perder o olhar no vazio.

- Hyoga, você está me deixando sem paciência.

A garota puxou o edredom e pegou na mão do menino para levantá-lo, mas soltou-o em seguida, horrorizada. Rapidamente colocou as costas da mão no pescoço do russo. Queimava.

Miho desceu correndo e voltou com um termômetro que marcou trinta e oito ponto quatro. A febre estava bem alta.

O Aquariano foi dispensado de ira à aula, tomou todos os remédios que a menina trouxe. O russo passou a tarde toda na cama, olhando para a maçaneta da porta e excetuando-se as entradas da garota-enfermeira, a porta só foi aberta três vezes: Shiryu viera logo depois do almoço perguntar como o loiro estava se sentindo, no meio da tarde o Dragão voltou com Seiya e à noite, Tatsumi veio dizer que não ia deixá-lo faltar no dia seguinte.

Hyoga não quis perguntar por Shun. Sabia onde e com quem o outro estava.

-o-

Já era final da noite, quando a menina-enfermeira entrou no quarto uma última vez antes de se deitar. O Aquariano estava cochilando e despertou assim que a ouviu barulho na porta. Ainda estava em estado de sonolência por causa dos remédios. A febre começava a ceder.

- Miho, que horas são ?

- Dez para a meia-noite, Hyoga.

- Tem alguém que ainda não voltou para a Fundação ?

- Não. Estão todos aqui. A maioria já foi dormir. Na verdade, só eu, o Ikki e o Tatsumi estamos acordados.

Puxou o ar para os pulmões e sentiu seu coração doer. "Ele já está dormindo" pensou tristemente. O menino havia voltado do encontro com a amazona e não teve ao menos o trabalho de passar no quarto do amigo para saber como ele estava.

A menina saiu assim que o loiro tomou o comprimido. Hyoga virou-se para o outro lado e tremeu levemente. Uma lágrima correu por sua face e se deitou em seu travesseiro.

-oOo-

Quarta-feira pela manhã

Miho entrou logo cedo no quarto e verificou que a febre tinha cedido. O cavaleiro de Cisne se arrumou e descendo, encontrou os amigos tomando café.

Pela cara de felicidade de Shun, o encontro tinha sido um sucesso. O menino de olhos verdes estava muito falante e não parava de rir e gesticular para Seiya.

- Bom dia Hyoga - disse rapidamente e voltou a falar com o Sagitariano.

- Bom dia Shun. - falou baixinho e se sentou.

- Com você está se sentindo ? - Shiryu perguntou preocupado com o Aquariano.

- Melhor. – respondeu, mas ainda estava muito abatido.

- Hyoga, desculpe por ontem. - Andrômeda pediu - Cheguei muito tarde e não quis te perturbar. A febre já passou ?

Seu coração apertou. Para June, ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo, mas para o russo, nem meio minuto. Quanto tempo o menino de cabelos esverdeados gastaria para entrar no quarto e perguntar se o amigo estava bem ? Quinze segundos ? Dez segundos ? Cinco ?

O Virginiano olhou para todos na mesa. O loiro demorava a responder. Será que tinha ouvido a pergunta ? Ia refazê-la quando o outro finalmente falou.

- Passou. A febre passou sim, obrigado. - baixou o olhar por instantes - Tchau. - disse de repente, se levantando - Já faltei ontem. Não quero me atrasar.

-o-

No caminho ainda pensava no amigo. Ainda bem que não estudava na mesma sala que Shun. Seria impossível suportar.

Hyoga não pronunciou uma única palavra durante a aula toda. Um professor percebeu que o menino tinha o olhar perdido e não anotava nada.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Alexey ?

Negou com a cabeça. Virou a folha já em branco do caderno e começou a copiar as anotações do professor. Parou assim que o mestre se afastou.

Só o vazio. Apenas o nada. Era essa a sensação que tinha em seu peito. Parecia que arrancaram seu coração e deixaram um buraco no lugar. Seu peito já nem doía mais. A decepção já tinha tomado conta de tudo.

-o-

O menino chegou da aula, almoçou e se fechou no quarto. Apenas Shiryu bateu na porta. O Dragão queria saber se estava tudo bem.

- Está. - respondeu sem se levantar da cama.

As horas passavam e nada do Virginiano aparecer. Bem mais tarde ouviu passos em frente seu quarto, mas em nenhum momento ouviu alguma batida na porta.

A noite avançava e Shun não vinha. Olhou no relógio e entristeceu-se ao constatar que já eram vinte para meia-noite. Provavelmente ele não viria mais, mas mesmo assim Cisne dormiu com a luz acesa. Não queria que o outro deixasse de visitá-lo por pensar que o Aquariano dormia.

Acordou sobressaltado às quatro e quinze. Levantou-se decidido e foi até o corredor. Parou em frente ao quarto de Andrômeda e colocou a mão na maçaneta. Era agora. Falaria tudo a ele.

"Vai falar o quê ?" sua mente o questionou "Vai dizer: Oi Shun, estou apaixonado por você. Esqueça a June pois gosto muito mais de você que ela ? Que lindo ! Seu idiota !" se recriminou.

Provavelmente ouviria uma risada seguida de um "Você está brincando, não está ?" ou ainda "Você não está confundindo as coisas ?" ou pior "Se eu soubesse que era isso que você queria, teria deixado a porta trancada. Que horror ! Gosto é de mulher !"

Tirou a mão da maçaneta rapidamente. Não. Não podia fazer isso. Poderia perder não apenas Shun. Poderia perder sua amizade.

Voltou para o quarto, mas não conseguiu mais dormir. Até a hora em que se levantou, sua mente castigou-o com as piores possibilidades de recusa do belo jovem de olhos verdes.

-oOo-

Quinta-feira. Na Fundação...

Naquela manhã todos novamente tomaram café juntos e como no dia anterior, Shun era a felicidade em pessoa.

"Está apaixonado" o Aquariano constatou tristemente.

De repente Andrômeda, que estava com o olhar perdido, deu um sorriso.

"Está pensando NELA. DROGA !". Cisne levantou-se violentamente da mesa e saiu.

- Nossa ! Que bicho mordeu o Hyoga ? - Seiya perguntou.

- Hã ? - o Virginiano questionou completamente alheio ao que estava acontecendo à sua volta.

- Eu vou falar com ele. - o Dragão se levantou e foi atrás do amigo.

-o-

O russo saía de casa fumegando de raiva.

- Hyoga, o que está acontecendo ?

- Nada. - disse secamente.

- Como nada ? Você está muito estranho ultimamente. - Shiryu comentou.

- É mesmo ? - perguntou sarcástico - Incrível que com este clima de felicidade do Shun alguém prestar atenção e perceber alguma coisa em mim.

- Hyoga, não seja egoísta. A alegria do Shun deveria ser nossa alegria também.

- Claro, desculpe meu "egoísmo". - falou em tom de sarcasmo e saiu.

"Egoísta. Humf ! Queria ver alguém mais tonto que eu." pensava mais irritado ainda.

-o-

Durante a sexta-feira, as coisas apenas pioraram. Andrômeda passou a falar da menina e elogiá-la o tempo todo. Era o cabelo perfumado, os olhos brilhantes, o sorriso encantador, as mãos delicadas... o loiro já estava CHEIO de tudo aquilo.

-oOo-

Manhã de Sábado.

O cavaleiro de Cisne estava em seu quarto quando ouviu batidas em sua porta.

- Entra. - falou ainda debaixo do lençol.

- Oi Hyoga, posso conversar com você ?

- Pode Shiryu. - acendeu a luz e sentou-se.

O Dragão aproximou-se e se sentou aos pés da cama.

- Estou preocupado com você.

O Aquariano suspirou aborrecido.

- É sério Hyoga. Você quase não fala mais com a gente, passa a maior parte do tempo no quarto e está muito agressivo ultimamente. O que está acontecendo, amigo ?

- Nada. - respondeu sem olhar para o outro - Apenas estou estudando mais.

- Ah, é ? Então me mostra o seu caderno.

- Para quê ?

- Para eu ver o que você anda estudando.

- Shiryu, por que você não vai encher o saco do Shun ou do Seiya ?

- Porque diferente do que você pensa, eu me preocupo com você, seu mal agradecido. - levantou-se e saiu.

"Vá para o inferno" pensou. Apagou a luz e se deitou novamente.

-o-

- Shun, preciso da sua ajuda. - o Dragão pediu assim que saiu do quarto do outro - O Hyoga sempre te ouviu. Você precisa falar com ele.

- Por que Shiryu, o que aconteceu ?

- Bem... vem cá.

O chinês levou o menino para seu quarto e fechou a porta.

- Bom... - sentou-se - na semana passada o Hyoga veio até aqui e me contou que estava apaixonado.

Andrômeda arregalou os olhos e ficou paralisado. Não esperava por isso.

- Por quem ? - perguntou curioso, se sentando.

- Não disse. Só disse que a menina estava esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa, então veio pegar umas dicas de como chegar nela.

- E você deu ? - questionou interessado.

- Bom, você sabe como eu a Shunrei começamos a namorar. Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para este tipo de conselho. Recomendei o Milo.

- O MILO ! Mas Shiryu, o Milo não... tudo bem que ele tem muita experiência com mulheres e tem a garota que quiser, mas ele tem uns métodos... bem...

O chinês ficou esperando o outro completar a frase.

- Shiryu, o negócio do Milo é chegar, usar e abusar. - disse finalmente - Acho que não seria um bom exemplo para o Hyoga, que está começando.

- É. - disse pensativo - Talvez eu tenha errado em indicar o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Mas ele foi falar com ele ?

- Parece que sim. Estava todo feliz no final de semana. Só que acho que não deu certo, pois ele já estava arrasado na terça.

- Humm... eu encontrei com ele na segunda e ele me parecia bem.

- Quando ?

- No final da tarde. Aí eu... caramba ! - bateu a mão na testa - É isso !

- Isso o quê Shun ?

- Ele tentou me dizer que estava apaixonado.

- Tentou ?

- Sim. Disse que sentia o mesmo que eu, ou coisa assim.- falou pensativo.

- O que ele te disse, Shun ? - o chinês perguntou preocupado.

- Ai, Shiryu, acho que estraguei tudo. Eu só queria falar da June e não quis ouvi-lo. Ele ficou chateado comigo e pediu para eu ir embora.

- Então a conversa com a menina deve ter ocorrido na segunda. Você acha que sua conversa com ele foi antes ou depois dele falar com a menina ?

- Desculpe, eu estava tão distraído, não sei.

- Tudo bem. E se você fosse falar com ele ?

- Ok. Vou até lá.

-o-

Bateram na porta do quarto, o russo continuou deitado.

- Pode entrar. - resmungou entre os dentes.

- Oi Hyoga, posso falar com você ?

- Claro Shun. - respondeu acendendo a luz e se sentando.

Há tempos esperava esta visita.

- Bem, eu estava conversando com o Shiryu - sentou-se aos pés da cama - e ele me contou sobre a menina que você estava apaixonado.

- Contou é ? - replicou inexpressivo.

Não era esse o tipo de assunto que esperava ouvir da boca do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

- Contou. - baixou os olhos momentaneamente - Desculpe. Quando nos encontramos, eu fiquei só falando e nem me preocupei com o que você queria dizer. Você conseguiu falar com ela ? Deu certo ? - perguntou ansioso.

Respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Tinha vontade de socar Shun por tamanha cegueira.

- Não, não deu.

- Que pena. Acho que seria muito bom se você começasse a namorar. A June, por exemplo, é muito divertida e eu gosto muito de ficar com ela porque...

Hyoga ficou mudo, apenas ouvindo o amigo falar das inúmeras qualidades da amazona. Já estava cansado dessa ladainha. Sentiu uma raiva crescente da menina, mas teve uma raiva muito maior pelo amigo. Andrômeda não enxergava UM PALMO diante do nariz e pior, não parava de falar daquela enjoada.

- ...e eu até fiquei até com receio pois o Shiryu me disse que você tinha falado com o Milo. Você sabe que ele está sempre rodeado de garotas bonitas, mas a forma como ele as trata, bem...

"E como você acha que uma vadia feito a June mereceria ser tratada ?" pensou irritado.

- O Milo não é tão mal assim, Shun. - interrompeu o monólogo do outro.

- Eu sei que não Hyoga, eu não quis desmerecê-lo. Até porque ele foi legal ao se dispor a te ajudar.

- É.

- Mas que pena que as dicas que ele te deu não deram certo, não é ?

O loiro estreitou os olhos.

"Quem você pensa que é para vir aqui e zombar de mim ? Dizer que não consegui executar com sucesso as dicas que o Milo me deu ?" pensou e ficou com mais raiva do garoto à sua frente.

- Bem, Hyoga, quem sabe com a próxima garota não dá certo, não é ? Quem sabe você não comece a namorar uma garota quase tão bonita quanto a June ?

O coração do russo estava apertado de ódio. O Virginiano estava se achando o máximo com a "namoradinha perfeita" dele.

- Claro Shun. - disse secamente.

- Aí podíamos sair nós quatro. Não seria legal ?

- Seria ótimo. - respondeu sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

- Já pensou se ela tivesse os cabelos verdes ? - perguntou sorridente - Seríamos dois casais combinando.

- Claro.

- A gente podia ir ao cinema e depois passear no shopping.

- Hum, hum. - respondeu inexpressivo.

- Não fique com essa cara Hyoga. Você é um cara muito bonito. Chama a atenção por onde passa. Logo terá todas as meninas a seus pés. É só ter confiança em si mesmo. - disse sorrindo.

Aquele comentário parecia esmagar o resto do seu coração.

"Que papo é esse de você é um cara muito bonito ? Como você pode fazer um comentário desses e continuar CEGO ? Você é MUITO idiota Shun, você e essa sua vadiazinha loira. Não. IDIOTA sou eu, em ficar me derramando por você" pensava.

- É sério Hyoga. - falou rindo – Eu não duvidaria se um dia você aparecesse com duas meninas de uma vez. Você realmente tem presença com as garotas. - e bateu de leve no braço do amigo.

- Que bom. Obrigado pelo conselho Shun. - forçou um sorriso - Vou tomar um banho e descer. Você pode me dar licença agora ?

- Claro, a gente se vê. - e piscou para o amigo.

O loiro sorriu. Sustentou o sorriso até a porta se fechar. Seus olhos ardiam pela ira. Seus ossos doíam de raiva. Seu coração se contorcia de ódio.

-o-

- E aí ? - Shiryu perguntou.

- Foi ótimo. - Andrômeda respondeu - Enchi a bola dele. Logo ele volta ao normal.

-o-

O russo abriu a mochila e começou a procurar um objeto. Pegou o estilete e abriu-o diante dos olhos. Foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou a camiseta verde-musgo que comprara para o encontro com o menino de cabelos verdes. Fez um primeiro corte de cima a baixo na peça, depois a rasgou completamente.

Foi até a suíte e pegou o frasco do perfume que usara. Destampou o vaso sanitário e despejou todo o conteúdo do vidro antes de dar descarga. Jogou o frasco vazio no lixo.

O menino olhou para o espelho e se assustou com sua feição.

- Calma Hyoga. Não faça mais nada. Pare. Você apenas não quer ficar sozinho novamente e nem perder o Shun, é só isso. Calma garoto ! - disse para si mesmo.

Respirou fundo. Tomou banho e desceu para tomar café. Mal sentou à mesa, o telefone tocou.

- Shun, é para você. - Miho chamou o garoto de olhos verdes. - É a June.

O menino voou para o telefone. Falava e ria.

O ódio do Aquariano aumentou. Cerrou os dentes. "Aparecer com duas garotas ?" pensava como se tivesse respondendo ao comentário do Virginiano "Isso não será NADA. Vou te mostrar do que sou capaz." e levantou-se da mesa

Enquanto subia para seu quarto, refletia "Ficar só novamente ? Que bobagem, nunca estive com ninguém. Perder o Shun ? Que idiotice, ele nunca foi meu"

Repentinamente começou a rir de sua própria estupidez. Ao entrar no quarto pensou nas palavras de Fênix, aquele dia na praia "Você está perdendo a sua vida".

- Não Ikki - disse baixinho para si mesmo - Não estou perdendo. Já perdi. Toda minha vida se foi. Só me restou a morte. Aliás é isso que estou. Morto. O Hyoga que vocês conheceram, morreu.

Respirou profundamente.

- Chega de sofrer. Agora vocês vão conhecer o novo Hyoga. Vamos ver se o Shun prefere esse.

Seu peito endureceu. Não dava mais para suportar tanta rejeição. Cisne sempre fora uma pessoa superficial para se defender, mas agora precisava mudar. Precisava mudar mais que nunca. Não queria mais ser visto como coitadinho. Agora seria o Mestre do jogo. Todos veriam do que era capaz.

O ódio tomou conta de si e enegreceu seu coração. Espinhos cresceram em seu interior e adentraram em seu ser. Pensou na última conversa com Andrômeda e a raiva voltou com força. Cerrou os dentes. Sofria por amor e não suportava mais. Não iria mais sofrer. Arrancaria todos os sentimentos de dentro de si e junto com eles, a dor.

Com seu poder fez um pequeno coração de gelo e ficou admirando-o.

- Você desprezou meu amor, não foi, Shun ? - falava para a peça de gelo - Pisoteou meu coração e ignorou meus sentimentos. Ótimo. - fitava o coraçãozinho em sua mão - Eu não tenho mais amor para te dar. Agora eu só tenho ÓDIO. - e esmagou a pequena peça, transformando-a em minúsculos cristais de gelo.

Quem o visse naquele momento, se assustaria. Em nada lembrava o menino gentil que conheciam. Diante de si veriam um rapaz frio, arrogante e de coração negro.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo – No próximo capítulo Hyoga mostra a todos sua transformação. Seus valores mudam e o garoto age como se fosse outra pessoa. Seu ódio por Shun e pela amazona de Camaleão aumenta a cada dia._

-oOo-

_Nota da Autora – Justificativa_

Mais uma vez estou fora do prazo. Este capítulo ficou bem pesado e me exigiu muito (perdi a conta das vezes que o reescrevi), mas vou procurar manter a meta de no mínimo dois capítulos por mês.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_.

Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic, principalmente às meninas que escreveram.

_Anjo Setsuna_ - Esperava que o Hyoga não sofresse muito e me achou muito má. Se continuar assim, acha que o Shun merece um esquife de gelo. - (_B. Patty_) - Já dizia aquela velha frase de Murphy "Nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar" acho que o pesadelo apenas começou... snif T.T

_AnnaChanHxS_ - Está morrendo de peninha do Hyoga e ficando com raiva do Shun. Quer que eles fiquem juntos no final. – (_B. Patty_) - Desculpe pelo sofrimento do Hyoga, mas como te falei, quero mostrar exatamente o que ele está passando para que se possa compreender a atitude dele no futuro. Mas estou vendo que este final está loooonge...

_Cardosinha_ - Está até com vontade de bater no Shun e na June também, pelo sofrimento do Hyoga. – (_B. Patty_) - Como eu te falei por e-mail, agora é que a coisa piorou. Mas ainda tem pior... ainda vai acontecer muita coisa.

_Hakesh_ - Gostou tanto da fic que leu de uma vez só até chegar no quarto cap. – (_B. Patty_) - Obrigada por acompanhar a fic. Demorou, mas saiu o novo cap ..

_Ilia-Chan_ - Está apreciando minha fase má ON e o sofrimento do Hyoga (patinho fofo). Gostou dos diálogos e do final "poético" e está curiosa para saber esta história da June ser má. – (_B. Patty_) - Como eu te falei, estou me sentindo meio ovelha negra das escritoras de Hyoga & Shun. Será que estou maltratando demais o loirinho ? Aguarde... a June vai mostrar as garras em breve...

_June Camaleoa_ - Está muito triste pelo Hyoga e só gosta da June quando ela é boazinha. - (_B. Patty_) - A partir de agora o Hyoga começa a se transformar. E a June não será boazinha não. E para tudo ficar bem, antes o Shun tem que ENXERGAR o loirinho, né ?

_Kitsune Lina _- Não era muito fã do Hyoga, mas agora simpatiza mais com ele e sempre achou que ele tinha que ficar com o Shun. Sugeriu o Isaak para a June. – (B. Patty) - Realmente o sofrimento modifica a pessoa. O Hyoga ainda está aprendendo. A June não será tão boazinha não, mas eu acho que é mais defesa de território. Isaak ? Vamos ver...

_Litha-Chan_ - Ficou muito brava com o Shun e com peninha do Hyoga, sentindo a dor do loirinho. Concorda que o Milo tem ANOS de experiência, mas um certo francês é sempre o problema XD. – (_B. Patty_) - Bem, como eu te disse, agora sim o Shun extrapolou e o loirinho vai realmente mudar, mostrando seu lado negro. O Kamus ainda vai aparecer, mas vai demorar um pouco.

_Mandy Higurashi _- Está com peninha do Hyoga e espera que ele fique o Shun no final. Não tem nada contra a June, apenas acha os dois lindinhos um casal bem meiguinho. – (_B. Patty_) - A história vai ser grande sim e muita coisa ainda vai rolar... Vamos ver se agora o Shun acorda (será ?)

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Contato_

Façam uma iniciante feliz e me deixem uma review neste site ou me contatem no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com. Aguardo sugestões, críticas e comentários. Prometo que respondo a todos os e-mails (demoro um pouquinho mas respondo). Brigadinha e beijão. Bela Patty .

– Julho / 2005 –


	6. O Novo Hyoga

**Corações Transformados**

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior - No capítulo anterior, Shun não vê que o amigo estava apaixonado por ele e lhe dá conselhos sem fundamento. Hyoga passa a odiar Andrômeda e decide mudar seu jeito de ser._

...com seu poder fez um pequeno coração de gelo e ficou admirando-o.

- Você desprezou meu amor, não foi, Shun ? - falava para a peça de gelo - Pisoteou meu coração e ignorou meus sentimentos. Ótimo. - fitava o coraçãozinho em sua mão - Eu não tenho mais amor para te dar. Agora eu só tenho ÓDIO. - e esmagou a pequena peça, transformando-a em minúsculos cristais de gelo.

Quem o visse naquele momento, se assustaria. Em nada lembrava o menino gentil que conheciam. Diante de si veriam um rapaz frio, arrogante e de coração negro.

-oOo-

**Corações Transformados - Capítulo VI – O novo Hyoga**

_Tema_: _Coração Empedernido_

( Empedernir (cf. Aurélio) – Tornar frio e insensível como pedra; tornar desumano; cruel)

-oOo-

Final da tarde de sábado...

Enquanto tomava banho o loiro queimava por dentro. Sua raiva era tão intensa que mesmo a água gelada que caia sobre seu corpo não era capaz de esfriá-lo. Seus músculos doíam e sua cabeça latejava pela amargura que sentia. Tentava se livrar dos pensamentos que o afligiam, mas parecia um tormento. A todo instante sua mente enchia-se da bela imagem do amigo sorrindo.

- NÃO ! – gritou e o pensamento desapareceu. – Eu te odeio.

Parou e pensou um pouco melhor sobre o assunto. Buscando lá no fundo do seu coração, via que não o odiava e sentia exatamente o contrário. Chateou-se com a descoberta.

- Larga de ser bobo, Hyoga. – disse a si mesmo com um pouco de tristeza – Até quando você vai perder seu tempo pensando em quem não te quer ?

Desligou o chuveiro, enrolou-se na toalha e voltando para o quarto abriu o guarda-roupa. Deu uma boa olhada nas calças e camisetas. Precisava escolher algo que o valorizasse e o deixasse atraente. Acabou optando por um jeans claro e uma camiseta preta.

O garoto voltou ao banheiro, secou os cabelos, penteou-se, perfumou-se e saiu sozinho. Não chamou ninguém para acompanhá-lo. Era melhor estar só que com qualquer dos seus amigos. Eles já o tinham aborrecido demais.

-o-

Naquele início de noite os pensamentos do menino estava a mil. Já deixara os sentimentos de autopiedade, compaixão e amor de lado. Queria mudar. PRECISAVA mudar. Entendia que era EXTREMAMENTE NECESSÁRIO mudar, mas... por onde começar ? Mudar como ? O que fazer ? Com quem falar ? Aonde ir ? Sua mente era um poço de dúvidas.

Apesar de tantas incertezas, uma coisa estava BEM clara para Hyoga. Seu objetivo. O menino queria VINGANÇA. Mostraria a Andrômeda o que ele perdera.

O Aquariano estava disposto a tudo. Faria qualquer coisa, venderia sua alma se necessário, mas se tornaria desejável. Primeiro queria ser um bom conquistador. Conquistaria as garotas e as teria a seus pés. Assim que conseguisse isso, passaria para o segundo passo: tornar-se irresistível. Queria tornar-se TÃO irresistível que seu olhar deveria ser suficiente para seduzir.

"Seduzir" pensou e sorriu felinamente. "Essa é a palavra"

Hyoga transformara-se em um caçador. Já escolhera sua presa e a tinha sob sua mira. Assim que se tornasse irresistível se aproximaria de Shun e o seduziria. E quando o amigo estivesse em suas mãos, sob seu completo domínio, o loiro o faria sofrer. O faria provar o gosto amargo do desprezo.

Dor. Andrômeda deveria sentir DOR. Deveria sentir seu coração se partindo em mil pedaços. Sentir angústia, ansiedade, desespero. Sim. Deveria sentir TUDO o que fizera o russo passar.

Obviamente tudo era uma seqüência: ser desejável, conquistar, ser irresistível, seduzir, dominar, fazer sofrer, se vingar... mas mesmo com tudo planejado, ainda havia um grande problema: COMO fazer isso.

O Aquariano sentiu-se sem chão. Desejava a vingança, mas não sabia por onde começar. Precisava se tornar irresistível, mas nem sabia o que fazer. Tinha saído TÃO decidido de casa, mas agora a incerteza abalava seu propósito.

"Se ao menos eu pudesse falar com alguém, alguém que me ensinasse a seduzir, alguém que me ensinasse a ser irresistível, alguém que..." de repente sua mente se iluminou.

- Claro ! – exclamou e apressou-se em seguir outro caminho.

-o-

O cavaleiro chegou na entrada do Santuário e olhou para a grande escadaria. Seria um longo caminho até a oitava casa, mas valeria a pena. Quando falara a primeira vez com Milo, não podia contar toda a verdade e tinha certeza que isso prejudicara os ensinamentos do grego, mas agora seria diferente, seu objetivo agora era tornar-se um sedutor e aprender a utilizar todas as armas da conquista. Certamente o Escorpiniano seria o melhor mestre que poderia ter.

Mal subiu alguns degraus e Mu, o cavaleiro de Áries, apareceu na entrada do primeiro templo.

- Oi Hyoga – cumprimentou-o e sorriu – Você quer falar comigo ?

- Oi Mu. Tudo bom ? Bem.. na verdade eu quero falar com o Milo.

O Ariano desceu alguns degraus.

- Ele saiu com o Deba.

- Saiu ! Tem certeza ?

- Absoluta... – o tibetano viu que o menino ficou chateado - Será que eu posso ajudar ?

- Receio que não.

- Bem, amanhã o Milo deve estar por aqui.

- Ok. Volto amanhã. – respondeu com um sorriso forçado – Obrigado Mu.

Começou a caminhar de volta até sua bicicleta. Por essa não esperava, o grego não estava. A princípio ficou desiludido, mas depois, pensando bem, dificilmente o Escorpiniano aceitaria sair com o garoto a tira-colo. Era bem provável que Milo gostasse de fazer coisas proibidas para a idade do loiro e não ia querer ninguém para atrapalhar sua noite de sábado.

- E agora o que eu faço ? – Hyoga perguntou-se sem atinar uma resposta coerente.

Parou um pouco e ficou pensativo.

- Bem – suspirou – se não tenho um mestre para me mostrar o caminho, terei que encontrar o caminho eu mesmo.

-o-

Próximo à região praiana, em um bairro nobre, bares, danceterias e pontos de encontro se amontoavam para proporcionar diversão aos jovens gregos. Hyoga dirigia-se justamente a este lugar. Nunca havia entrado em nenhum dos bares ou danceterias, mas sempre ouvira falarem muito bem deles. Aliás devido à fama local o menino criou uma forte expectativa sobre sua noite de sábado.

- Será uma noite maravilhosa. – falava a si mesmo também como incentivo.

Mal chegou nas primeiras ruas e se assustou com o que viu. Não havia NINGUÉM por lá. As ruas estavam praticamente DESERTAS.

"Deve estar mais cheio perto da avenida, é isso." pensou. Foi apressado até a avenida, mas as poucas pessoas que perambulavam apenas deixavam o ambiente monótono. Olhou no relógio. Nove e vinte. Não era tão cedo assim. Onde estavam todos ?

Parou a bicicleta em um estacionamento, mas ao andar pelas ruas, ficou ainda mais nervoso. Antes já estava se sentindo estranho com as ruas quase sem ninguém, mas agora, estando sozinho e num lugar que nem de longe era seu ambiente, fazia-o sentir-se como um peixe fora d´água. Para piorar as pessoas que passavam pareciam olhar diretamente para si, como se identificassem prontamente um corpo estranho.

Timidamente parou do lado de um barzinho para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

- Vai entrar ? – o recepcionista perguntou de repente assustando-o um pouco.

O russo olhou para dentro do bar. Estava praticamente vazio.

- A que horas as pessoas chegam ? – perguntou ao recepcionista.

- Por volta das dez e meia. Na verdade o movimento esquenta depois das onze e aí ninguém mais acha lugar. – respondeu ao russo.

- Ok. Obrigado.

"Ufa. Que bom" pensou. Ao menos o problema era o horário. Para o público local, ainda era cedo demais. Mas... o que faria até lá ?

Andou a esmo pelas ruas até que encontrou uma lanchonete. Entrou e pediu um milk-shake. Enrolou o máximo que pôde, mas ao sair do lugar, ainda eram dez horas.

Com as ruas com um pouco mais de movimento que antes viu que ainda era cedo demais então decidiu dar algumas voltas pelos quarteirões. Isso serviria para conhecer o lugar e também para gastar o tempo.

Enquanto andava passou na frente do lugar onde deixara a bicicleta.

Parou imediatamente. Ainda era tempo de desistir. Poderia esquecer toda aquela loucura de vingança e viver a vida normalmente.

"É" – pensou – "Aceitar que o Shun vai amar aquela insuportável e me ignorar o resto da vida".

NÃO. Preferia seu plano. Ao menos se não desse certo, poderia até conhecer alguém interessante. Não era assim o que todos falavam ? "Para esquecer um amor, só um outro amor ?"

Cerrou os olhos e seu coração se apertou. Não. Sua alma clamava por vingança. A frase que melhor combinava com o que queria era "para esquecer um amor, só VÁRIAS amantes".

Saiu decidido da frente do estacionamento. Queria ser um caçador, não ? Então tinha que se portar como tal.

Sustentou sua farsa mais duas quadras e começou a diminuir o ritmo dos passos. Seu conflito interior recomeçou a crescer. Refletindo melhor essa vingança era uma completa loucura. Era melhor desistir de tudo antes que fosse tarde demais e não tivesse volta.

Enquanto pensava, o russo passou distraidamente por duas meninas. As garotas riram, o que o tirou de seus devaneios. Automaticamente olhou-as para entender porque riam. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre elas, os rostos das garotas se iluminaram.

- Nossa, que gato ! – uma delas exclamou.

O menino ficou enrubescido. Virou o rosto para frente e continuou a andar. Ficou tão nervoso que sua respiração se alterou.

- Ei loiro ? – uma das meninas chamou-o - Vem fazer miau no meu quarto, vem ! – pediu despudoradamente.

Isso o deixou mais vermelho ainda. Virou a primeira esquina que encontrou. Seu coração batia a mil. Respirou profundamente para se acalmar e de repente caiu em si. Era isso que queria, não ? Sorriu.

Não se achava o garoto mais bonito da Grécia, mas também não se achava feio. Ao menos outros olhares femininos que passaram por ele confirmavam isso. Andou mais um pouco e passou por um outro grupo de meninas que quase o comeu com os olhos. Respirou profundamente. "Pensando bem até que sou razoavelmente bonito" refletiu.

Quando recebeu mais um elogio, viu que estava ligeiramente enganado. Estava bem próximo do desejável. Agora, só precisava se tornar irresistível.

-o-

Hyoga andava sem rumo pelo lugar que começava a encher de gente. Por fora até que estava atuando bem, sorrindo para as meninas que o admiravam, e olhando as pessoas de igual para igual, mas por dentro estava tremendo de medo. Seu coração batia descompassado, respirava com dificuldade, sentia uma dor no estômago e um calor dentro do corpo. Estava fora de seu ambiente e sem seus amigos...

"Amigos ?" pensou "Com amigos daqueles não preciso de inimigos".

Correu os olhos displicentemente pelas pessoas que passavam e reconheceu três garotos. Os meninos estudavam junto com o russo, na mesma sala de aula. Os gêmeos e um outro menino ficavam sempre no fundo da classe e eram tidos na escola como bad-boys.

O Aquariano não gostava muito dos garotos e pensou em ignorá-los, mas talvez apenas cumprimentá-los, mostrando para as outras pessoas que não era um estrangeiro naquelas terras e que ao menos conhecia alguém da noite, impeliu-o a se aproximar do trio.

Chegou perto dos meninos vagarosamente.

- Não sabia que vocês vinham aqui. – começou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

- Ora, ora, se não é o CDF do Hyoga. Está perdido, garoto dos livros ? – um deles falou.

- Ou errou o caminho para a feira de Ciências ? – um outro disse e os três começaram a rir.

- Muito engraçado. Estou rindo até agora. – o cavaleiro replicou.

Sua pose séria fez os três pararem de rir.

- Ok Hyoga. O que você faz por aqui ?

- O mesmo que vocês. Procuro diversão. – disse firmemente.

Os três meninos se olharam

- Que tipo de diversão ? – um deles perguntou.

- Ora, diversão. Coisas que te deixam alegre. – o Aquariano respondeu.

- Alegre ? – um dos gêmeos perguntou – Sei de uma coisa que vai te deixar bem alegre. – e puxou o loiro para dentro de um dos bares.

-o-

À sua volta, as pessoas pareciam estar em outra dimensão. Era uma sensação estranha. Seu corpo estava amolecido como se flutuasse. De vez em quando ouvia as vozes das pessoas um pouco mais altas. Seus três novos amigos riam muito.

- ...você é virgem Hyoga ?

A pergunta lhe pareceu completamente despropositada para o assunto que estavam falando. Mas qual era mesmo o assunto que estavam falando ?

- Por quê você está me perguntando isso ? – o cavaleiro quis saber.

Os três começaram a rir.

- Ele ainda é ! - mais risadas.

- Cara, você não tem vergonha ? Com essa idade e virgem ? – um dos gêmeos o acusou.

– Não se preocupe. – o menino que não era gêmeo falou - Vou escolher uma menina para você AGORA. – e saiu.

- Hyoga, agora você vai ver o que é bom. – o outro gêmeo replicou.

O garoto retornou depois de algum tempo puxando uma menina pela mão.

- É esse aqui. – disse para a garota enquanto a colocava na frente do russo.

Um dos gêmeos se levantou e puxou o cavaleiro, que cambaleou um pouco pela ação da bebida.

- Oi. – a menina sorriu enquanto o olhava de cima a baixo - Eu sou a ...

Acabou não ouvindo o nome da garota. Pensou em dizer que não queria, mas ao olhá-la melhor, além do corpo muito bonito, a garota tinha uma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção: seus cabelos eram verdes. Não eram de uma coloração bonita como os cabelos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, mas eram verdes o suficiente para lembrá-lo do comentário imbecil de Shun sobre saírem combinando. Seu coração voltou a apertar. Vingança era a palavra que corria por sua mente.

- ...e seus amigos me disseram que você é virgem e está bebendo para tomar coragem e me convidar para sair. – a garota terminou.

Foi o outro gêmeo quem respondeu pelo loiro.

- É isso mesmo, não é Hyoga ? – falou fazendo sinal de positivo para o cavaleiro.

- É. – o russo acabou concordando.

A menina sorriu e aproximando-se beijou o Aquariano.

-oOo-

Domingo, pela manhã...

Quando Hyoga acordou estava em um lugar que não conhecia. Um abajur de ursinho iluminava o ambiente fracamente. Mexeu-se um pouco e esbarrou em alguém. Era a menina de cabelos esverdeados.

Constatou aborrecido que a menina não era mais bonita que a amazona de Camaleão. Alias, nem era tão bonita assim. Seus cabelos também não eram verdes. Eram azuis claros. A luz do ambiente ou a ação da bebida o enganara.

"Droga" pensou irritado consigo mesmo e com os três garotos.

Saiu cuidadosamente da cama para não acordá-la. Vestiu-se sob a luz suave e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho. Abriu a porta da casa e foi embora.

-o-

Até voltar ao lugar onde deixara a bicicleta fez com que o cavaleiro de Cisne se atrasasse mais ainda. Chegou na Fundação sete e dez. Subindo, foi direto para o banho. Saiu, secou-se e desabou na cama. Quando desceu já era tarde e todos já havia tomado café.

"Melhor assim" pensou.

- Onde você passou a noite, Hyoga ? – Miho perguntou assim que o viu na copa.

- Vê se me erra, garota.

O modo como falou com a menina deixou-a sem palavras. O russo pegou uma maçã, um copo de suco de laranja e voltou para seu quarto. Não queria ficar na copa sob o olhar inquisidor da garota.

Hyoga voltou a descer no meio da tarde apenas para fazer um sanduíche, logo depois subiu novamente para seu quarto e não saiu mais de lá.

-oOo-

Segunda-feira, na escola...

O russo chegou na sala de aula e sentou-se no lugar de sempre. Os três meninos se aproximaram.

- E aí Hyoga ? A baranga era gostosa ? – um dos gêmeos perguntou.

- Seus miseráveis. – xingou-os.

- Lição número um. – o outro gêmeo falou – NUNCA vá para a cama com uma mulher se você tiver bêbado. Você pode se deitar com uma princesa e acordar com um dragão.

Os quatro riram.

- Vocês também já foram ? – o loiro perguntou ainda rindo.

- Todos nós. – o menino que não era gêmeo respondeu e riram mais ainda.

Depois de algum tempo pararam de rir

- Mas eu nunca vi vocês com meninas feias. – o Aquariano comentou.

- Meu caro Hyoga, vou te contar uma coisa. – um deles começou a falar – As mulheres são estranhas. Elas dizem que gostam dos garotos bonzinhos, mas na verdade gostam dos bad boys.

- Por isso somos bad boys.

- Ok, mas como é que só tem menina bonita perto de vocês ? – Cisne quis saber.

- Muito simples. Nós dispensamos as feias.

- Baranga não tem vez. São lixo. – um dos gêmeos falou com nojo.

O Aquariano ficou com uma cara de dúvida. Não concordava em tratar as meninas pouco privilegiadas de beleza daquela forma. Talvez não fossem bonitas, mas poderiam ser legais.

- Beleza não é tudo. – o cavaleiro afirmou.

- Você está enganado Hyoga. As mulheres bonitas só olham para nós porque estamos com mulheres bonitas. Se ficarmos com as feias, apenas as feias nos olharão.

- Mas não se pode tratar uma garota como lixo só porque ela não é bonita. – o russo replicou.

- Hyoga, só as tratamos como merecem. Elas JÁ SÃO lixo.

- Não se preocupe cara. – um dos bad boys disse ao cavaleiro, cortando o papo – Ande com a gente e você só terá meninas bonitas a seus pés.

- É. A gente vai te ensinar o que fazer para conquistá-las.

O rosto do Aquariano se iluminou. Era exatamente isso que queria: saber seduzir.

- Vão mesmo ? – perguntou animado.

- Com uma condição.

- Qual ? – o loiro perguntou.

- Você passa cola para a prova de quarta e sexta.

- Fechado. – e deu a mão para um dos gêmeos.

-oOo-

Durante a semana Hyoga passava cada vez mais tempo com os novos amigos. Os quatro sempre estavam muito alegres, conversando e rindo muito. O russo aprendia a se tornar desejável e em contra-partida passava cola para os outros três durante as provas.

-oOo-

Sexta-feira, durante a noite...

Os novos amigos do Aquariano combinaram de se encontrarem as nove, no calçadão da praia, próximo a um quiosque.

- Pega. – um dos meninos ofereceu um cigarro ao loiro assim que se encontraram.

- Eu não fumo.

- Larga de ser trouxa, Hyoga. Meninas gostam de caras que fumam.

- Gostam ? – perguntou sem acreditar muito.

- Claro. E não fique com essa cara. A gente não fuma o tempo todo. É só para mostrar às gatas que fumamos, entendeu ?

- Acho que não.

- Não importa. Tente.

O russo colocou o cigarro na boca. Viu como os outros faziam e tentou fazer igual. Puxou o ar para dentro da boca de uma vez e acabou engasgando. Os três riram.

- Não é para você engolir. Você tem que segurar dentro da boca e depois soltar a fumaça suavemente, assim. – e mostrou como fazia.

O cavaleiro ainda engasgou mais duas vezes, porém conseguiu imitar o amigo.

- É isso aí. – os três incentivaram rindo.

Os quatro passaram a noite juntos, se divertindo, bebendo e fumando.

-oOo-

Madrugada de Sábado, na Fundação...

Hyoga chegou na Fundação às cinco e quarenta. Esperou até seis horas e assim que a porta abriu, entrou. Miho nem perguntou onde o menino estava. O cheiro forte de bebida e o andar cambaleante o denunciavam.

O loiro subiu até seu quarto. Mal abriu a porta e sentindo um grande enjôo, correu para o banheiro. Ficou um bom tempo até se recuperar e permaneceu no seu quarto a manhã toda.

Quando não desceu para o almoço os amigos estranharam.

- Onde está o Hyoga ? – Seiya perguntou.

- No quarto, de ressaca. – Miho respondeu.

- COMO É QUE É ? – Shun perguntou sem acreditar.

- Isso mesmo. Chegou completamente bêbado pela manhã.

- Tem certeza, Miho ? – o Dragão perguntou.

- Claro. Eu abri a porta para ele as seis e ele quase caiu no chão. Fedia a álcool que era um horror.

- Eu vou falar com ele. – Shiryu falou e se levantou.

-o-

O Dragão bateu na porta do quarto, mas como não obteve resposta, abriu.

- Hyoga ? Posso conversar com você um pouco ?

- Não.

- Eu não vou demorar.

- SOME ! NÃO QUERO FALAR COM NINGUÉM.

Shiryu saiu do quarto e desceu.

- E aí ? – Seiya e Shun perguntaram.

- Ele me expulsou do quarto.

- Eu vou falar com ele. – o cavaleiro de Pégasus disse aos amigos.

- Não Seiya. – o Dragão aconselhou – Fale com ele mais tarde. Ele está um pouco irritado agora.

- Ok. Mas vou acabar com esta frescura. Onde já se viu tratar os amigos assim ? – disse aborrecido.

-o-

Era final da tarde de sábado. Shiryu tinha saído com Shunrei e Seiya e Andrômeda jogavam xadrez na sala quando o russo desceu.

- Hyoga, aonde você vai ? – Miho perguntou.

- Não é da sua conta.

A menina se calou na hora. Seiya se levantou e chegou perto do loiro.

- Posso falar com você ?

- Outra hora Seiya. Meus amigos estão me esperando.

- De que amigos você está falando ? – Shun quis saber – Não é daqueles três desmiolados que estudam na mesma sala que você, não é ?

- É sim. Por quê ? – perguntou secamente.

- Hyoga, tenho visto muito você com eles e posso TE GARANTIR que eles não são boas companhias. – Andrômeda afirmou - Fiquei sabendo que até usam drogas.

- Hyoga, você sabe que estamos preocupados com você. Queremos apenas o seu bem e pelo jeito estes três caras são péssima influência. – Pégasus completou.

- Podem ser desmiolados, drogados ou até péssima influência, mas ao menos ligam para mim. Ao menos ELES, eu posso chamar de amigos. – disse raivosamente.

- HYOGA ! – Shun exclamou surpreso. – Quando não fomos seus amigos ?

O loiro riu sarcasticamente.

- Como você é cego. – fez cara de desdém e saiu.

Os dois ainda chamaram o Aquariano, que os ignorou.

-o-

O menino chegou no lugar que combinara com os bad boys.

"Péssima influência, humf" – pensou irritado.

Era só o russo olhar em volta para perceber como a influência dos outros três o fizeram um enorme bem. Agora vivia cercado de belas garotas. As seis meninas que estavam na mesa junto com os quatro era muito bonitas e as duas que estavam em outra mesa e não tiravam os olhos do loiro também.

O Aquariano sorriu. Seu plano estava dando certo. Tornara-se desejado pelas garotas. No começo tinha pena de desprezar as feias, mas agora concordava com os amigos. Mulher feia só atraia mais mulher feia e ignorá-las passara a ser algo normal. Aliás, até abandonar as bonitas depois de usá-las também passara a ser algo normal. Na verdade as meninas apenas serviam de plataforma para seu propósito.

Obviamente no começo se sentiu muito culpado em tratá-las deste jeito, mas depois que percebeu o quanto a natureza feminina era estranha e que grande parte das garotas gostavam mesmo de bad boys e de serem maltratadas por eles, desencanou. Era o que elas queriam, não era ?

A situação atual era muito favorável ao menino. Hyoga tinha traçado um plano para o final de semana e tudo já estava pronto para a execução. As duas garotas da mesa do lado já haviam se juntado à turma e enquanto os meninos bebiam, fumavam, riam e beijavam ora uma, ora outra garota, o russo declarou a todos na mesa que no dia seguinte estaria na praia e levaria duas garotas com ele.

Todas as meninas ficaram eufóricas para serem escolhidas pelo loiro.

- Eu vou com as duas que tiverem os menores biquínis. – desafiou-as.

- E como você vai saber isso ? – uma das meninas perguntou.

- Simples. – um dos gêmeos se intrometeu – Basta ele ver a calcinha de todas agora. As que tiverem as menores, provavelmente usam biquínis pequenos também. – olhou para o loiro e sorriram um para o outro maliciosamente.

Com a brincadeira para saber quais meninas usavam biquínis pequenos, a qual os outros três também fizeram questão de participar apenas como juízes, a noite se estendeu até tarde. Hyoga acabou chegando na Fundação às sete da manhã. Miho nem olhou para o menino.

-oOo-

Domingo, na Fundação...

Diferente de como vinha se portanto ultimamente, o loiro almoçou com os amigos e estava se mostrando muito agradável.

- Vocês vão à praia hoje ? – perguntou aos três cavaleiros de bronze.

- Vamos. – Shiryu respondeu.

- A June também vai Shun ? – questionou forçadamente já que a simples menção do nome da menina enchia seu coração de ódio.

- Vai sim Hyoga.

- Acho que então vou me encontrar lá com vocês.

- Você está falando sério ? – Seiya perguntou ao loiro.

- Claro. A não ser que vocês já tenham excesso de jogadores. – e sorriu.

- Imagine Hyoga. – Andrômeda respondeu – Você sabe que a gente sempre te chama.

- Então está fechado. Só preciso passar em um lugar antes de depois vou para lá.

- Tudo bem. – Shiryu concordou.

Ikki entrou na cozinha.

- Não vai dar para jogar com vocês. – disse e sentou-se.

- Tudo bem, o Hyoga vai com a gente. – Shun falou sorrindo.

O Aquariano não deixou de perceber o sorriso.

- Que bom. – Fênix respondeu.

Foi um almoço agradável. Como a muito não tinham.

-o-

Quando o russo chegou na praia, Shunrei, Shiryu, Seiya, Shun e June já estavam lá. O loiro veio acompanhado de duas belas meninas em trajes minúsculos.

- Desejem-me sorte garotas.

- Boa sorte Hyoga. – falaram e cada uma deu um beijo no menino.

Os cavaleiros e suas namoradas ficaram bem pouco à vontade com a atitude das acompanhantes do Aquariano e do traje das mesmas, mas apesar do constrangimento, o jogo começou.

Seiya e Shun jogaram contra Hyoga e o Dragão. Depois de alguns sets, o loiro e Shiryu acabaram ganhando. Logo após o último ponto fechado as duas vieram correndo abraçar e beijar o russo.

Andrômeda ficou um pouco sem graça com as meninas e foi até a água se refrescar um pouco. June, curiosa, aproximou-se do loiro e das garotas.

- Meninas, comprem uma cerveja para mim. – pediu dispensando-as e ficando sozinho com a amazona.

- O Shun me disse que você passou alguns momentos ruins. Pelo visto você já superou. Que bom.

- É. – disse sorrindo – As meninas e os amigos têm me ajudado.

- Parabéns. As duas são muito bonitas.

Hyoga estava de costas para o mar, mas além de sentir a proximidade de Andrômeda, ainda podia ver a sua sombra. Shun estava bem perto. Quando o Aquariano falou, tinha ódio no coração, mas PLENA consciência do que dizia.

- Pois é. São bonitas mesmo. O Shun poderia até ter arrumado uma menina muito mais bonita e muito menos complicada que uma amazona, mas cada um, cada um, não é ? – e ficou sorrindo.

Andrômeda que acabara de chegar se colocara ao lado da amazona e a abraçara. Ele e a menina ficaram mudos com o comentário.

- Além disso, - continuou ainda sorrindo e olhando para Shun – vocês formam um BELO casal.

Andrômeda olhou para a menina e sorriu. June continuava séria. A garota não estava olhando para Shun, mas para o cavaleiro de Cisne e percebeu que Hyoga olhou seu namorado de cima a baixo com um ar enigmático. A menina não conseguiu identificar que tipo de olhar era aquele, mas sabia que não estava gostando.

O Aquariano estava tão perto do amigo que deixou, momentaneamente, o coração falhar. Ainda gostava muito dele. Queria-o para si, mas não sabia como.

Seiya chamou por Shun. Hyoga desviou o olhar ligeiramente para a amazona. Viu que era observado. Andrômeda, alheio à tudo foi até Pégasus. O cavaleiro de Cisne encarou a menina e fechou a cara. Não fazia a menor questão de ser agradável com ela. Se a menina tivesse um mínimo de conhecimento da alma humana, saberia que aquele olhar era de puro ódio.

O coração do Aquariano se apertou tanto que endureceu. Parecia que tinha virado pedra. Já deixara de lado os sentimentos. Pouco importava o que as meninas sentiam ao serem abandonadas ou desprezadas pelo russo, pouco importava o que os cavaleiros sentiam com o tratamento frio que dava a eles, pouco importava se a amazona sabia que ele a odiava ou não.

Olhou-a desafiadoramente. O desprezo que sentia pela amazona crescia a cada segundo.

- Se você está querendo o que eu estou pensando, Hyoga, - disse lentamente - prepare-se. Essa guerra eu não perco.

O russo gelou por dentro. Pelo olhar de ódio que recebeu, era ÓBVIO. A garota sabia. June sabia de seus propósitos.

- Oi. Perdi alguma parte importante ? – Shun perguntou retornando.

- Nada amorzinho. – a amazona respondeu com um sorriso – Falamos apenas banalidades.

Hyoga sorriu, mas quando seu olhar voltou a se encontrar com o da menina era como se o pólo norte tivesse chegado naquele lugar, tamanha era a frieza.

- Apenas banalidades. – a loira reafirmou voltando a sorrir.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo - June pensa ter compreendido as intenções de Hyoga, mas começa a perceber algo estranho no ar. O russo continua seu comportamento estranho com todo mundo e Andrômeda resolve entender melhor o que está acontecendo._

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_.

Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic, principalmente às meninas que escreveram.

_Anjo Setsuna _- Ficou muito brava com o Shun por ele fazer o loirinho mudar. Espera que eles ainda tenham uma chance. (Bela Patty) - O que eu queria era mostrar como as pessoas podem mudar com uma grande decepção. E o Shun continua cego... Aliás, o pior cego é aquele que NÃO quer ver.

_AnnaChanHxS_ - Ficou MUITO aborrecida com o Shun e acha até que ele merece apanhar. (Bela Patty) - Não fique chateada. Não é pelo prazer de separá-los, mas para mostrar a transformação que pode ser desencadeada por uma decepção. E também como uma pessoa pode ficar tão alheia ao que está acontecendo à sua volta. Será que tem jeito ?

_Cardosinha_ - Já estava imaginando o Hyoga mau, dominado pela luxúria e com desejo de vingança. Estava até com vontade de bater no Shun. Espera que o Kamus seja útil quando aparecer. (Bela Patty) - Você acertou em cheio. O pior é que as grandes vítimas das atitudes dos dois, serão eles mesmos. Será que o Kamus vai ajudar quando aparecer ? Humm.. sei não...

_Ilia Chan_ - Achou o Shun um cego. Merece esquife de gelo. Estava ansiosa pela transformação e pela reação da June. (Bela Patty)- Fase má SUPER ON. Aqui está. Hyoguinha transformado e June já começando a ficar "p" da vida rsrs.

_Kitsune_ - Ficou com raiva do Shun pela primeira vez. Está solidária aos sentimentos do loirinho. (Bela Patty) - É. Vc entrou no clima da fic. Não é fácil não amiga e o pior é que sei que vc sabe disso.

_Litha-Chan_ - Chamou o Shun de tapado e já estava esperando as conseqüências disso. Também estava curiosa para ver a transformação do Hyoga. (Bela Patty) - Complicações aí pela frente. Hyoga de anjo a demônio. Será que a culpa é só dele ?

_Pime-Chan_ - Elogiou bastante e achou o Hyoga diferente, mas fofinho. Está torcendo para o Hyoga fazer o Shun sofrer bastante (?), mas que ficassem juntos no final. (Bela Patty) - Realmente o Hyoga está diferente e... ei, como assim "fazer o Shun sofrer bastante ?" :( Snif!

_Sinistra Negra _- Estava curiosa para ver o novo Hyoga. Enviou umas músicas deprê para eu entrar no clima. (Bela Patty) - Aqui está o Hyoga. Obrigada pela música e MUITO OBRIGADA pela ajuda .

_Srta Nina _- Está acompanhando a fic e queria que o Shun se apaixonasse pelo Hyoga. (Bela Patty) - Tomara que o Shun acordo logo, isso é, se a June deixar...

_Nota da autora – Contato_

Contatos no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail. Aguardo sugestões, críticas e comentários. Prometo que respondo a todos os e-mails (demoro um pouquinho mas respondo). Pode escrever para brigar comigo também e desaprovar o novo Hyoga. Beijão. Bela Patty .

– Agosto / 2005 –


	7. O Verdadeiro Shun

**Corações Transformados**

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior - No capítulo anterior Hyoga envolve-se com um trio de bad boys que lhe ensinam a fumar, beber e ter as garotas mais bonitas. O russo encontra-se com June na praia e declara guerra à amazona._

...oi. Perdi alguma parte importante ? – Shun perguntou retornando.

- Nada amorzinho. – a amazona respondeu com um sorriso – Falamos apenas banalidades.

Hyoga sorriu, mas quando seu olhar voltou a se encontrar com o da menina era como se o pólo norte tivesse chegado naquele lugar, tamanha era a frieza.

- Apenas banalidades. – a loira reafirmou voltando a sorrir.

-oOo-

**Corações Transformados - Capítulo VII – O verdadeiro Shun**

_Tema_: _Coração Dissimulado_

(Dissimulado (cf. Houaiss) – Encoberto, disfarçado, fingido, hipócrita, falso)

-oOo-

Santuário. Entrada da área das Amazonas. Domingo à tarde.

O sol ainda brilhava quando Shun se despediu da loira na entrada da área reservada às amazonas.

- Quanto eu te vejo ? – a garota perguntou.

- Quarta-feira depois da aula.

- Vou contar os minutos até lá.

- Ok. Até lá. – disse sorrindo e virou-se para ir embora.

- Shun ? – a menina chamou-o de volta – Você não está esquecendo nada ?

O menino fez cara de dúvida.

- Meu beijo.

- Ah ! Claro.

A menina deu a mão e ele a beijou. Se fosse um lugar mais reservado a garota tiraria a máscara e se beijariam, mas não dava para fazer o mesmo ali.

- Até quarta. – se despediu.

- Até.

June sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver Andrômeda se afastando.

"Ele já não está tão interessado como no começo" - pensou e sentiu o coração ferver de ódio - "Hyoga seu desgraçado. Eu sei que você quer me separar do Shun e apresentar uma das suas amiguinhas, mas eu não vou permitir. Nem que para isso eu tenha que recorrer às últimas conseqüências."

Olhou uma última vez para o namorado se afastando e virou-se, seguindo seu caminho.

-oOo-

"Hyoga, o que aconteceu ?" - o jovem pensava enquanto se distanciava da namorada - "O que foi que eu fiz para você dizer que não tem amigos verdadeiros na Fundação ? Eu sempre achei que eu era seu melhor amig... CHEGA !."

O garoto assustou-se e parou de andar, olhando à sua volta. Esperava não ter gritado o mesmo tanto que sua mente.

Viu a namorada andando lentamente em direção à área reservada às amazonas e respirou aliviado. Ao menos não tinha externado o que sentia. Ou se tinha, ela não tinha ouvido.

- Shun você é mentiroso, falso e fingido. – disse para si mesmo – Você é um dissimulado.

Continuou a acompanhar com o olhar os últimos passos da namorada até perdê-la de vista atrás das árvores.

"Desculpe June. Eu não queria te fazer sofrer. Juro que não queria, mas fui um idiota e meu erro tomou proporções gigantescas."

A tristeza se apossou do menino. Colocou a mão em uma árvore em busca de apoio. Sentia toda a dor do mundo no seu coração.

"Shun, você não pode mentir para si mesmo." – sua consciência falou - "Você sabe muito bem que não pode levar isso adiante."

Pensou na vida mentirosa que levava e sorriu tristemente.

- Infelizmente é tarde demais. – disse derramando-se árvore abaixo e sentando no chão.

"Chega de sofrer. Esqueça tudo."

- Ok. – afirmou decidido - HOJE eu vou te esquecer definitivamente. – falou com segurança.

Mas sua segurança se transformou em angústia; sua angústia se transformou em dor e sua dor se transformou em lágrimas. Encostou a cabeça na árvore enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos, lembrando-se de como tudo começou.

-oooo-

Andrômeda lia quando Fênix entrou.

- Shun, - Ikki invadiu o quarto do irmão e parou na frente do garoto – estou pensando em arrumar uma mulher para você. – avisou – Você já tem idade para isso.

Surpreendeu-se com a atitude do irmão, mas foi bem suave ao responder.

- Ikki, eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas não estamos no século 12. Na hora em que tiver que acontecer, vai acontecer. Você não precisa arrumar nenhuma mulher para mim.

- Mas vai ser com uma mulher, não ?

- Como ? – questionou sem entender.

- Shun, você é meu único irmão e sei que você não vai me decepcionar.

- Não entendi qual é a sua preocupação. – disse tentando sondar o jovem.

- Você está sempre rodeado de homens. Nunca te vejo com nenhuma menina.

– E por isso você acha o quê ? Que eu sou viado ? – questionou surpreso.

- E você é ?

Sentiu-se ofendido. Que pergunta era aquela ? Como seu próprio irmão poderia ter este tipo de desconfiança ?

Shun poderia simplesmente ter respondido não, mas ficou TÃO indignado, que resolveu enfrentar o outro jovem.

- E se eu fosse, o que você faria ?

Fênix aproximou-se do menino, segurou-o e o chacoalhou.

- SE EU TE PEGAR COM UM HOMEM EU QUEBRO A SUA CARA.

- Ikki ? – seu coração se partiu com a atitude do irmão.

- Eu não estou brincando Shun. – disse seriamente e saiu do quarto do mesmo jeito tempestivo que entrou.

Uma lágrima de decepção correu por sua face. Como Ikki podia pensar aquilo ?

- Você acha que eu sou viado por que gosto dos meus amigos ? – perguntou baixinho.

O jovem abraçou os joelhos e chorou. Chorou de raiva e de tristeza pelas pessoas que pensavam isso dele.

Depois de algum tempo respirou fundo e se controlou.

Provaria a todos que uma amizade entre dois homens poderia até se tornar mais carinhosa ou mais íntima, mas NUNCA brotaria um amor dali.

- Vou te provar, meu irmão. – falou em um misto de revolta e decepção - Viados nascem viados. Homens não se tornam viados. E eu vou te provar. – disse secando os olhos.

-o-

Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Saiu do quarto de uma vez e quase derrubou o loiro que passava.

- Ai, Shun. Quer me matar ?

- Desculpa Hyoga. Eu estava distraído.

- Você estava chorando ? – o amigo perguntou afastando os cabelos de sua face e tocando de leve o seu rosto.

O toque inesperado fez o Virginiano ficar paralisado, mas sua mente foi ágil o suficiente para enxergar todas as possibilidades. Sorriu para o amigo. Tal qual a maldição de Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão, de William Sheakespeare, Shun via bem à sua frente o SEU ELEITO. Não foi uma questão de motivos ou de escolha, foi uma questão de oportunidade. Hyoga simplesmente foi o primeiro a aparecer.

- Quem te fez chorar ? – insistiu.

A raiva latente no coração de Andrômeda precisava ser suavizada e o russo virou o antídoto. Além disso o Aquariano era perfeito: amável, educado, sensível e se importava com Shun.

Foi com olhos de súplica que observou o loiro, mas em seu íntimo tecia um plano diabólico.

- Não se incomode, Hyoga. Foi só uma bobagem. Já passou.

- Se já passou você vai aceitar jogar videogame comigo. – replicou sorrindo.

O Virginiano sorriu em resposta.

- Ok. Eu aceito.

O cavaleiro de Cisne era mesmo perfeito. O Aquariano não era o tipo que discriminaria o amigo se ele ficasse mais amoroso. Não. Carente de atenção, o loiro estava acima destas coisas.

Agora já estava resolvido. Shun faria a experiência e provaria ao irmão.

-o-

Tudo teria sido perfeito, se não fossem dois pequenos detalhes esquecidos pelo garoto. Primeiro: como o coração do amigo se comportaria.

Shun não sabia ao certo como o Aquariano reagiria a toda aquela atenção. Se bem que agora, vendo o russo aparecer com duas meninas ao mesmo tempo, Andrômeda apenas havia confirmado o que já sabia: Hyoga realmente gostava de mulheres.

Mas o pior dos problemas foi o segundo detalhe. Deveria ter se preparado para as reações do SEU PRÓPRIO coração.

Começou seu jogo sem se preocupar, pois acreditava piamente que Hyoga gostava de meninas, então não teria perigo. Ele NUNCA se apaixonaria pelo Virginiano. Então brincou de "amiguinho carinhoso" o quanto quis, até que um dia se deu conta que alguma coisa saiu errada.

Shun percebeu que sua própria carência era maior que imaginava. De repente se viu caído em sua própria teia; vítima de seu próprio jogo; provando seu próprio veneno. Tinha passado tanto tempo fingindo que acabou sendo dominado pelo fingimento e quando achou que era hora de parar, era tarde demais, sua mente já estava envenenada.

Então entrou em desespero.

Passou noites sem dormir tentando arrumar um meio de esquecer o loiro. "Homem não vira viado. Homem não vira viado." repetia como um mantra para tentar se convencer, mas a imagem de Hyoga estava gravada em sua mente, torturando-o noite adentro.

Cansado de tanta angústia, suplicou mentalmente ajuda aos deuses e, talvez, como resposta às suas preces recebeu uma ligação. Era June. A amazona queria vê-lo.

Encontraram-se e conversaram bastante. Sempre gostou da garota. Era uma boa companhia e sua melhor amiga.

Por sua sorte a menina dava sinais de estar apaixonada. Comentou inclusive sobre o dia em que Shun a tinha visto sem máscara. O menino nem se lembrava direito deste dia, mas era verdade, tinha mesmo visto seu rosto e isso significava que estava amaldiçoado. Ver o rosto de uma amazona era pago com a vida e deveria morrer a não ser que... Sim. June não o matara porque o amava.

Shun não amava a menina, mas sua mente já estava lutando tão desesperadamente em busca de uma solução que abraçou a possibilidade como uma tábua salvadora.

Não seria difícil namorá-la. Sempre foram amigos e sempre gostou dela. Era perfeito. Claro que seu problema continuava. O que sentia pelo Aquariano só aumentava a cada dia, porém para seu bem e para não decepcionar Ikki, June deveria ser a eleita.

-o-

Mas os problemas do Virginiano começaram a aumentar. Tanto havia fingido, que os sentimentos pelo loiro o confundiam chegando a perder o controle da situação.

Certa vez na praia, em um dia que o Aquariano estava rezando pela mãe, deixara escapar que gostava do russo (1). Se Ikki não tivesse aparecido e chamado o irmão, talvez não conseguisse se dominar. Desceu rapidamente as pedras e se juntou a Fênix. Algum tempo depois Hyoga chegou e Ikki o ofendeu.

Naquele dia, enquanto o loiro ia embora magoado, o garoto olhou para Fênix. Talvez o sentimento já estivesse adormecido dentro de si ou talvez nascera na brincadeira perigosa que fizera, mas se seu irmão esperava que não se apaixonasse por outro homem, nada mais poderia ser feito. Era tarde demais.

-oooo-

Encostado na árvore, Andrômeda secou os olhos. Ainda que gostasse do amigo, isso de nada adiantava. Era impossível ficar com ele. Ikki mataria o irmão se ele tentasse, June mataria o namorado se ele tentasse e o pior de tudo: Hyoga não o amava.

- É Shun. É melhor esquecer. – disse para si mesmo sentindo toda a dor em seu coração.

-oOo-

Hyoga tinha conseguido o que queria. Atingira a loira em cheio e Shun não a defendera. A menina tinha percebido as intenções do russo em separá-la de Andrômeda, mas nada disso importava.

A guerra já estava declarada.

-oOo-

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para o Virginiano fingir que gostava da amazona. Falava nela o tempo todo, principalmente quando Hyoga estava junto, para tentar se convencer, mas agora o que sua boca falava não era mais sentido por sua mente. E pior, nos últimos tempos sua mente passou a deixar seu coração fazer o que queria aumentando sua angústia.

Suspirou.

Lembrou-se de como seu coração tinha se partido em dois quando Shiryu disse que o Aquariano gostava de uma menina. Foi com muita dor que entrou no quarto do russo para confirmar e foi grande a felicidade quando soube que tinha dado errado.

Naquele dia estava a ponto de fazer uma bobagem, mas a imagem do irmão chegou em sua mente a tempo de salvá-lo e dizer que não era certo desejar que Hyoga não conseguisse uma namorada. Foi com muito custo que disse, fingindo alegria, que seria legal se o loiro arrumasse uma namorada de cabelos verdes para saírem combinando.(2) Como se odiava por ter dito aquilo. Era óbvio que não era o que queria.

Assim como não queria ter visto as duas garotas em biquínis MINÚSCULOS abraçando e beijando Hyoga na praia.

A praia. Quase não tinha conseguido se controlar. Quando o Aquariano disse que Shun poderia ter escolhido outra menina e não a amazona, ficou mudo, com medo de sua própria reação. Sua vontade era gritar "QUERO VOCÊ !", mas felizmente conseguiu segurar a frase em sua garganta.

E ainda bem que isso aconteceu, pois agora que o amigo estava rodeado de meninas, Andrômeda sabia que não poderia SEQUER pensar em tal coisa. Era evidente que o cavaleiro de Cisne gostava de mulheres.

-oOo-

Fundação. Início da noite.

O Virginiano chegou na Fundação um pouco abatido.

Para variar, Hyoga não estava em casa. Agora que tinha novos amigos e estava cercado de garotas bonitas esquecera-se de sua amizade com Shun.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda já estava enlouquecendo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Não suportava mais ficar assistindo Hyoga se afastar a cada dia. Se não podia tê-lo como namorado, ao menos não queria perdê-lo como amigo.

Subiu para o andar dos quartos e sem que ninguém visse, entrou no quarto do Cisne.

Nem sabia ao certo o que queria ali. Talvez apenas entrar na intimidade do loiro, fazer parte do russo, ter um pouco dele, nem que fosse apenas tocando suas coisas.

Ao olhar para a cama do Aquariano lembrou-se do dia em que Hyoga ficou doente. (3) Quase perdeu a razão quando soube, mas conseguiu se controlar a tempo. Tinha ficado tão alterado que teve medo de vê-lo. Sua mente travou uma luta contra seu coração quando ficou se imaginando aos beijos com o loiro enquanto perguntava se sua febre tinha baixado. Entrou no banho gelado para tirar estes pensamentos da cabeça, mas não adiantou. Era melhor nem vê-lo. Não podia responder por seus atos.

Olhou pela extensão do quarto. Aproximou-se da escrivaninha e abriu displicentemente o caderno do amigo. O cavaleiro de Cisne tinha uma letra muito bonita. Passou os dedos por um S, um H, um U e um N feitos pelo loiro. Como queria que estivessem todos juntos.

O menino pegou o caderno em suas mãos e o abraçou. Na mesma hora ouviu um barulho. Colocou o caderno sobre a escrivaninha e se aproximou da porta. Um pequeno barulho começou atrás de si e quando se virou viu o caderno caindo. Pegou-o no ar pela capa.

Segurou-o melhor e abriu para ver se o puxão não tinha estragado as folhas e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar nas últimas páginas alguns pensamentos escritos, como se fossem poemas.

Fechou o caderno imediatamente. Isso era invadir a privacidade do loiro.

Mas já havia invadido entrando no quarto dele, não ?

Abriu novamente e fechou. Não. Não podia.

- Shun, - disse a si mesmo – se você quer entender o que está se passando com o Hyoga, se você quer ajudá-lo, leia. Se for mesmo um poema, uma poesia ou qualquer coisa do tipo, o que ele estava sentindo que está escrito no papel. Leia.

Parou um pouco para pensar. Tinha lógica. Se o loiro fosse extravasar o que sentia não seria gritando para todo mundo ouvir. Seria mais discreto. Talvez escrevesse. E se queria ajudar o amigo, teria que saber o que se passava com ele já que ele não queria conversar.

- Ok. – e abrindo o caderno novamente, leu.

"_Solidão (4)_

_  
Sinto-me tão sombrio e solitário, melancólico e vazio._

_Enfrentando sozinho os problemas que por vontade própria escolhi_

_Tudo me comove, mas isso eu não posso externar_

_E se não divido meus sentimentos é por medo da sua reação._

_Saiba que nunca me esquecerei de você,_

_Ainda que eu diga o contrário_

_Pois por você eu poderia doar tudo de mim._

_Mas prefiro ter dignidade. _

_Prefiro ser frio e insensível._

_Guardar no meu íntimo os sentimentos,_

_Porque essa é a minha verdade e essa é a minha agonia:_

_Amar alguém que nunca será meu_

_Alcançar o inalcançável ?_

_Como poderei sobreviver se não tenho mais sua amizade ?_

_Como poderei sobreviver se não tenho mais meu amor ?_

_Só resta me entregar nos braços da amante exigente: a morte._

_Adeus solidão da vida._

_Adeus solidão da alma._

_Adeus."_

Shun ficou triste. Podia sentir a dor que tomava conta do amigo enquanto ele descrevia como se sentia por gostar de uma pessoa que não o correspondia. Tentou imaginar quem fosse, mas não conseguiu imaginar ninguém pois não conhecia as garotas com quem o Aquariano saia.

Virou a folha e viu um segundo poema. A tinta parecia a mesma, mas estava escrito muito forte, como se o russo tivesse apertado bem a caneta no papel.

"_Agora não mais (5)_

Ah... Eu fiz de tudo para chamar sua atenção...

Amor... Como te amei

Queria tanto um sim seu

Tudo parecia tão certo...

Eu vivia nas nuvens,

Mas, não percebi o quanto elas não eram firmes...

E assim como o vento as leva,

Ele me arrastou de volta para o chão

De um céu brilhante num dia de sol,

Fui jogado para uma noite escura de tempestade...

Foram poucas palavras

Mas elas mudaram completamente minha vida...

Seria tudo tão diferente

Se eu não tivesse alimentado tantos sonhos...

Tantas ilusões!

Pego tudo e jogo pro alto

Porque...

Eu não preciso de você...

Eu não preciso mais de você!

Não preciso de você para viver;

Eu não preciso de ilusões!

Cansei daqueles sonhos tolos!

Cansei... Cansei de tudo...

De fechar os olhos e te ver...

De ficar sozinho no silencio e ouvir tua voz...

De sorrir feito um bobo só de te imaginar sorrindo...

Se você me amasse,

Como um dia te amei...

Tudo seria tão diferente...

Mas não foi essa a realidade!

E agora...

Não preciso mais do teu amor,

Não mais...

Porque agora:

Não vivo mais por você!

Meu amor foi enterrado,

Bem no fundo...

Deixado de lado,

No escuro...

Sonhos vazios...

Ilusões baratas...

Eu não vivo de sonhos!

Não mais!

E eu não vivo de ilusões!

Não mais!

Não dependo de você para viver!

Não mais...

Nunca mais..."

Aquilo foi um choque para o garoto. Hyoga escrevera com ÓDIO. Podia sentir pela força que marcara as letras no papel, principalmente nas as partes que atacava a pessoa que não o amava.

O russo precisava de ajuda. Ele não estava em seu estado normal. Shun precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê ? Já tentara alertar o loiro sobre os novos amigos e não tinha adiantado. Não. Precisava de alguém que o cavaleiro de Cisne ouvisse, alguém que...

- CLARO !

Hyoga tinha ido ao santuário para ouvir os conselhos do Escorpiniano. Milo poderia ajudar.

-o-

Assim que Shun desceu deu de cara com o loiro.

- Oi Hyoga. Vai ficar em casa ?

- Não tem nada de bom para eu fazer aqui. – respondeu agressivamente e subiu.

Andrômeda ficou olhando tristemente o outro se afastar. As palavras do russo eram mais afiadas que uma lâmina.

-oOo-

Santuário. Próximo à entrada do templo de Áries.

- Oi Shun.

- Oi Mu. Tudo bem ? Você sabe se o Milo está em casa ?

- Ele subiu quase agora, mas parece que vai sair de novo.

- E será que eu posso falar como ele ?

- Claro. Pode subir. Vou avisá-lo.

- Obrigado.

-oOo-

Templo de Escorpião.

- Milo ? Posso entrar ? – perguntou entrando lentamente.

- Oi Shun. Você queria falar comigo ? – apareceu de toalha no meio do templo.

Andrômeda ficou mudo ao ver o outro com aqueles trajes e baixou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Desculpe, eu não queria te atrapalhar.

- Tudo bem, venha até o meu quarto.

- Eu... eu espero aqui. – disse desconcertado por se sentir atrapalhando.

O grego riu.

- Estou de cueca, Shun. – e tirou a toalha para provar. – Pode vir sem medo, não vou fazer strip-tease para você.

O menino riu com a piada.

-o-

- O que está acontecendo ? – perguntou vestindo uma calça.

- É o Hyoga. Ele está muito estranho.

- Como assim estranho ?

- Agressivo, chegando de madrugada, saindo com um monte de menina de uma vez só, andando com uns garotos barra pesada...

- Você não está falando isso porque está com ciúme dele, não é ?

- Ciúme ? – repetiu assustado.

Shun gelou. Como Milo sabia ?

- Ciúme por ele estar mais popular. Pelo jeito que você descreveu é o que está acontecendo, não ?

"Ufa!" pensou.

- Na verdade estou com medo, Milo. Ele está muito diferente, beirando o desprezível. Talvez esteja usando drogas.

- Isso é muito grave.

- E ele não me ouve. Achei que ele ouviria você ou o Kamus.

- NÃO. Não diga nada ao Kamus. – disse rapidamente – Ele... ficaria muito triste.

- Eu sei. Por isso estou falando com você. Como foi com você que ele veio pegar dicas de como se tornar mais popular, achei que era a pessoa indicada.

Milo engoliu seco. Se tudo o que o menino estava dizendo era verdade, Kamus o mataria por levar o pupilo para o mau caminho.

- Pode deixar, Shun. Você falou com a pessoa certa. Vou conversar com ele. Ele está em casa agora ?

- Não.

Andrômeda explicou o tipo de companhia que Hyoga vinha mantendo nas últimas semanas. O grego pensou em vários lugares para o menino estar.

- Confie em mim Shun. Não vou decepcioná-lo.

Se necessário o Escorpiniano iria ATÉ O INFERNO atrás do garoto, mas não daria mais este desgosto ao francês. Já bastava a relação complicada que tinham.

Milo pediu ao Virginiano que não contasse nada a ninguém. Ele conversaria com Hyoga e depois contaria o que tinha descoberto. Andrômeda concordou e foi embora.

O grego acabou de se vestir e saiu.

-oOo-

June estava arrumando sua cama para deitar. Estava com dor de cabeça e muito triste.

Colocou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Talvez aquilo fosse um sonho ou apenas pensamentos. Não sabia. Via-se novamente na praia. Shun tinha ido até a água e ela estava sozinha com Hyoga. Tudo o que aconteceu se repetiu. Andrômeda se aproximando, o olhar frio do outro para si. A boca do russo se abrindo para dizer que Shun poderia ter arrumado uma garota mais bonita e menos complicada que uma amazona. O namorado abraçando-a, o Aquariano comentando que eles formavam um belo casal, Hyoga olhando para Shun estranhamente.

A garota se mexeu na cama, incomodada.

Sua mente processou novamente as imagens e repassaram a hora em que Shun a abraçou. O olhar de Hyoga. O olhar de Hyoga.

Em seu sonho ou pensamentos o russo novamente abriu a boca. Disse que eles formavam um belo casal. Hyoga olhava Shun estranhamente. Estranhamente. Estranhamente. ESTRANHAMENTE.

Acordou assustada. Um pensamento veio à sua mente.

- A menina da sorveteria.

-oooo-

Certa vez June tinha ido a uma sorveteria com o namorado. Enquanto esperava Andrômeda voltar do banheiro olhou para uma garota em outra mesa. Ela estava com um rapaz de cabelos negros. O rapaz havia se levantado para ir ao banheiro e uma coisa chamou a atenção da amazona. O olhar da menina. Era evidente que estava apaixonada. Olhava para o rapaz com carinho, com olhos sorridentes. Quando o rapaz voltou June olhou bem para ele. Não. O jovem não tinha o mesmo olhar. A amazona baixou o rosto, compadecida pela garota.

-oooo-

Olhar apaixonado. Olhar apaixonado. OLHAR APAIXONADO.

- Não pode ser. – disse para si mesma incrédula.

Quando Hyoga olhou para Shun abraçado à amazona, o loiro tinha o mesmo olhar apaixonado que a garota da sorveteria. Por isso achou o olhar do cavaleiro de Cisne estranho. ERA O OLHAR APAIXONADO DE UM HOMEM PARA OUTRO HOMEM.

-oOo-

O cavaleiro de Escorpião foi até o bairro onde as baladas pegavam e começou a procurar o menino. Encontrou-o depois de quase uma hora de busca. O russo estava com mais três garotos e duas meninas. Notou que um dos meninos fumava e o Aquariano tinha um copo na mão.

Como a intenção não era fazer escândalo, o Escorpiniano se aproximou tranqüilamente.

- Oi Hyoga. Que bom te encontrar aqui. Estou mesmo precisando falar com você.

- Oi Milo. Tudo bem ? E aí ? O que está pegando ? – perguntou sorridente.

- É um assunto que eu prefiro tratar em particular. Você tem meia-hora ?

- Claro.

O loiro foi até os amigos, falou com eles e se despediu das meninas. O grego percebeu que uma delas escreveu alguma coisa em um papel e entregou ao russo.

Enquanto os dois cavaleiros seguiam até o estacionamento conversaram apenas amenidades. O papo continuou por terrenos nada perigosos até que Milo parou o carro na encosta de um pequeno morro e desceram.

Com exceção de um casal de namorados, o local estava vazio. Os dois se sentaram em algumas pedras.

- Nossa ! – o loiro disse sorrindo – Para você me trazer até aqui o assunto é sério.

- Quem são aqueles garotos, Hyoga ?

- São meus amigos da escola.

- E você os conhece bem ?

- Que papo é esse, Milo ?

- Seus amigos usam drogas ? – perguntou sem rodeios.

Primeiro ficou surpreso com a pergunta , depois ficou aborrecido e se levantou.

- Quem te mandou vir atrás de mim ? – questionou irritado com o Escorpiniano.

- Ninguém "me mandou" vir atrás de você. Eu vim porque estou preocupado.

- Preocupado ? O que é Milo, a consciência pesou ? – perguntou em tom sarcástico.

O grego cerrou os olhos.

- Senta. – disse secamente.

- Estou muito bem assim.

- Não vou deixar que você estrague sua juventude.

- Nossa, que papo moralista, Milo ! Pena que você não tenha moral SUFICIENTE para me recriminar de NADA ! – respondeu em tom desafiador.

- Hyoga, eu só não quebro a sua cara AGORA porque sei que você está precisando de ajuda.

O menino percebeu que era melhor pegar mais leve. Os golpes do grego eram bem doloridos.

- O Shiryu está preocupado à toa. – jogou verde – Eu não estou usando drogas.

- Então o Dragão também está preocupado ?

- Não foi ele quem foi te procurar ?

- Não.

- Então só pode ter sido o Seiya.

- Parece que você tem muitos amigos que se preocupam com você.

- Ah, não ! Isso não é possível. Não pode ter sido o Shun. Ele está MUITO OCUPADO com a namoradinha "maravilhosa" dele. – disse sarcástico – Não teria tempo para pensar em mim.

Quando Milo viu a reação do garoto, tudo ficou claro.

- Hyoga, – levantou-se e chegou perto do menino – o Shun me procurou e disse que você está diferente. Disse que você está beirando o desprezível, mas eu entendo perfeitamente o que está se passando com você. – falou colocando a mão sobre o ombro do russo.

- CLARO QUE ENTENDE. – gritou empurrando com força a mão do grego para longe de si – Você é mestre em entender tudo, não é ? Sabe até "a receita da conquista". – disse em tom de deboche – Ah ! Agora eu sei porque ela não funcionou comigo. Talvez eu não seja TÃO bom ou TÃO gostoso quanto você, NÃO É MILO DE ESCORPIÃO ? – falou cheio de ódio.

O Escorpiniano baixou o olhar momentaneamente e depois voltou a olhar para o menino.

- Sabe, Hyoga, você me lembra muito um outro garoto quando ele estava com um pouco mais que a sua idade.

Desviou os olhos do russo e ficou olhando para o horizonte enquanto falava.

- Assim como você este garoto procurou uma pessoa mais velha para aconselhá-lo na arte da conquista, mas assim como você ele não conseguiu conquistar a pessoa que queria, pelo contrário. Talvez, porque assim como você - olhou para o Aquariano e sorriu tristemente – eu não tive coragem de dizer que estava apaixonado por um outro homem e menti.

O loiro que olhava para o Escorpiniano com desdém, arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco. Milo aproximou-se do jovem.

- Hoje o Shun me procurou porque está preocupado com você. Não seja estúpido como eu fui achando que se não podia tê-lo, mostraria o que ele estava perdendo. – deu uma pequena pausa – Bebidas ? Belas companhias ? Sexo ? Acredite Hyoga, com isso eu só consegui aumentar o desprezo e o ódio que ele sente por mim.

Os olhos do russo se encheram de lágrimas. Desprezo. Andrômeda tinha dito a Milo que Hyoga estava beirando o desprezível. Será que o Virginiano o desprezava a ponto de odiá-lo ?

- Se você quer mesmo lutar pelo Shun, não cometa os mesmos erros que cometi. Hoje estou cercado de pessoas, mas aqui dentro – e apontou para o coração – estou sozinho.

O Aquariano não resistiu. Baixou a cabeça e sentiu algumas lágrimas correrem por sua face. Queria o amor do Virginiano, mas era seu desprezo que estava conseguindo. Queria se tornar adorável, mas tinha se transformado em um ser detestável.

Pensou em Andrômeda e em seus amigos verdadeiros. Pensou no que estava acontecendo, nas mentiras que estava contando e na falsidade que estava vivendo. Sentiu-se ser abraçado e apertou o Escorpiniano com força.

Agora o peso do mundo estava sobre si. Hyoga tornara-se sua própria vítima. A dissimulação que enchia seu coração tinha envenenado sua alma.

Depois de algum tempo o russo se soltou do grego e olhou-o seriamente, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Milo, acho que está na hora de você saber toda a verdade.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo – Hyoga conta a Milo toda a verdade sobre seu envolvimento com os três garotos. June ainda incrédula, tenta descobrir o que o russo quer fazer com seu namorado. Shun continua preocupado com o amigo._

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) História comentada em Corações Transformados - Introdução

( 2 ) História comentada em Corações Transformados – Cap V

( 3 ) História comentada em Corações Transformados – Cap V

( 4 ) Pensamentos colocados com a ajuda da Cardosinha.

( 5 ) Poema enviado por Sinistra Negra.

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_.

J., me baseei na sua história para descrever o jogo perigoso que o Shun utilizou para provar que não era viado. Não deu certo para você e não deu certo para ele também. Vocês dois começaram na brincadeira e acabaram se apaixonando de verdade.

Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu quando você contou ao M. o que sentia, mas nem todo homem aceita uma revelação dessas numa boa, ainda mais vinda do melhor amigo.

Obrigada por me deixar usar sua história. Saiba que eu nunca vou desistir de torcer para que algum dia vocês consigam, ao menos, voltar à bela amizade que tinham. Beijos da amiga Érika.

Agradecimentos especiais à Cardosinha e à Sinistra Negra que me presentearam com poemas e pensamentos para o Hyoga. Bjos meninas.

Obrigada também a todos que acompanham a fic, principalmente aos que escreveram:

_Anjo Setsuna _- Tirou um sarrinho porque o Seiya estava jogando xadrez e ficou triste porque o Hyoga ficou mau. Quer só ver a guerra entre o loiro e a amazona. _(Bela Patty _- Ô dó (do Seiya) rsrsrs. Realmente, aí vem guerra. Vai sobrar para todo mundo nesta rede de intrigas, mentiras e falsidades. Aguarde...)

_AnnaChanHxS_ - Ficou desapontada com a história. Não achou que o Hyoga fosse virar um cara que se droga, alcooliza e dorme com mulheres que nunca viu. Também acha que o Shun não teve culpa nisso. (_Bela Patty_ - Acho que agora deu para entender porque o Shun dizia que a June é perfeita, não ? Aguarde, pois no próximo capítulo as revelações continuam. Obrigada pelo e-mail.)

_Clave de Sol_ - Sempre torceu para que o Shun deixasse de ser um bebê chorão (no bom sentido pois gosta muito dele). Ficou com ódio da June só por causa da pequena conversa com o Hyoga. (_Bela Patty_ - Oi. Não achei seu endereço e-mail no Obrigada pela review que vc deixou. Bem, se você já ficou com raiva da June, imagino como não ficará nos próximos caps, pois a moçoila vai entrar na guerra de corpo e alma.)

_Ilia Chan_ - Adorou a transformação de Hyoga e gostou mais ainda do comentário que ele fez pra June. Concordou sobre "as garotas preferem os bad boys" rsrs. E aguarda a guerra de intrigas. (_Bela Patty_ - As revelações bomba já começaram neste cap. Shunzinho, quem diria, hein ? Tadinha da June rsrs. Foi um comentário um tanto forte, maaaaas guerra é guerra, não ? Quero ver o que vai sobrar disso tudo...)

_Kitsune Lina_ - Ficou triste porque o Hyoga pode estar usando drogas e está desprezando as garotas. Achou que o russo ficou cruel, repulsivo e nojento. Não está mais brava com o Shun. (_Bela Patty_ - As reviravoltas começaram. Como vc deve ter percebido, não adiantou nada pois é do Shun que o loirinho gosta e fim de papo. Vamos ver até quando vai este fingimento)

_Litha-Chan_ - Comentou que ódio e amor realmente caminham lado a lado e para uma pessoa sentida como Hyoga está... é um problemão. Ficou curiosa para saber do que a June tinha ficado desconfiada. (_Bela Patty_ - Vc falou tudo. Amor & Ódio é explosão certeira. Agora vc já sabe do que a June está desconfiada.)

_Pime-Chan_ - Estava ansiosa por este capítulo. Acha que a bronca do Hyoga pelo Shun vai passar pois o loirinho ama o gatinho de olhos verdes. Ficou um pouco contente porque o russo tratou mal o Shunzinho. Gosta dos dois sofrendo, mas gosta de um final feliz entre os gatinhos. (_Bela Patty_ - Tem razão, mesmo querendo odiar o Shun, o Hyoga acaba vendo que na verdade ama o gatinho de paixão. O final da fic ainda está um pouquinho longe. Final feliz ? Ainda vai rolar muita coisa por aí. Vc vai ver.)

_Sinistra Negra_ - Hyoga ? Adorou. Shun ? Ainda achava tapado. June ? Achou que pelo jeito vai se divertir com ela. (_Bela Patty_ - O Hyoga ainda vai surpreender muito. E GARANTO ! A June vai entrar numa briga pesada contra o loirinho. Vamos ver agora que o Shunzinho acordou o que vai dar... Milhões de obrigada pelo poema !)

_Srta Nina_ - Ainda está com pena do Hyoga. Além disso achou que o pior é que o Shun nem notou nada na praia e a June vai pegar pesado. (_Bela Patty_ - Explicado porque o Shun não notou nada na praia, não é ? rsrs. Aí vem jogo pesado. O loirinho que se cuide pois a amazona vai mostrar as garras.)

_Teffy Chan_ - Está brava com o Shun e com peninha do Hyoga. _(Bela Patty_ - Passou a raiva do Shun ?)

_Nota da autora – Contato_

Contatos no Aguardo sugestões, críticas e comentários. Pode escrever para brigar comigo também e desaprovar o rumo da fic. Bela Patty .

– Outubro / 2005 –


	8. O Verdadeiro Hyoga

**Corações Transformados**

-oOo-

_Capítulo anterior - No capítulo anterior Shun relembra que em um jogo perigoso para provar que não era gay, apaixona-se por Hyoga. A amazona de camaleão desconfia das intenções do russo para com o seu namorado. O loiro agride o Virginiano e verbalmente e vai se encontrar com sua turma. Shun pede ajuda a Milo que revela ao Aquariano que também já se apaixonou por um homem e pede para ele não cometer os mesmos erros._

...pensou em Andrômeda e em seus amigos verdadeiros. Pensou no que estava acontecendo, nas mentiras que estava contando e na falsidade que estava vivendo. Sentiu-se ser abraçado e apertou o Escorpiniano com força.

Agora o peso do mundo estava sobre si. Hyoga tornara-se sua própria vítima. A dissimulação que enchia seu coração tinha envenenado sua alma.

Depois de algum tempo o russo se soltou do grego e olhou-o seriamente, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Milo, acho que está na hora de você saber toda a verdade.

-oOo-

**Corações Transformados - Capítulo VIII – O verdadeiro Hyoga**

_Tema_: _Coração Aberto_

(Aberto (cf. Aurélio) – Sem obstáculos, acessível, franco, leal, sincero)

-oOo-

Hyoga e Milo se sentaram novamente.

- Me desculpa pelo jeito que eu falei com você. – o russo pediu.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendi porque você ficou daquele jeito.

- Eu te julguei mal.

O grego sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, você não foi o primeiro e nem será a último.

O loiro ficou algum tempo quieto. Estava arrependido. Queria falar alguma coisa para melhorar o clima, mas estava se sentindo muito mal com a situação. Para piorar Milo também estava mudo, aguardando o outro se abrir.

O Aquariano pensou um pouco sobre o que dizer. O Escorpiniano havia comentado que gostava de um outro homem. Quem seria ? Não. Não perguntaria quem era. Não entraria tanto assim na intimidade do outro, mas queria se redimir com Milo e seria um bom começo tocar no assunto. Talvez até aprendesse alguma coisa para usar a seu favor na conquistar do Virginiano.

- Milo, e a pessoa que você ama ? – questionou com cuidado - Ela ainda te despreza ?

- Ele me odeia.

- Odeia ? Mas por quê ?

- Ele acha que não sei o que é amor. Acha que só sei o que é sexo.

- Vai ver ele só acha isso porque você não falou o que sentia por ele.

- Eu já falei.

- Já ? Quando ?

- Há algum tempo – deu uma pausa – Mas acho que não escolhi um bom momento.

- Por quê ?

- Eu voltava da balada. Eu estava cheio de coragem e cheio de bebida e então comecei a gritar na frente da casa dele que o amava. Claro que ele não acreditou.

- E ele saiu de casa para falar com você ?

- Saiu para me mandar calar a boca porque já era muito tarde. Eu disse que queria que ele viesse me calar com um beijo.

- Nossa Milo, que cantada horrível. – disse rindo.

- Isso não foi nada. – sorriu em resposta - Como ele não se manifestou, eu me aproximei e tentei beijá-lo à força. Claro que ele não quis me beijar no estado em que eu estava, mas para piorar, - seu sorriso se desfez - eu disse que se ele não me quisesse, eu ia procurar alguém que estivesse a fim de passar a noite comigo.

- Não acredito. – respondeu desapontado.

- Infelizmente é verdade. Ele ficou muito chateado e pediu para que eu fosse embora.

- E aí você foi ?

- Não. Aí eu o agarrei à força e o beijei.

- E o que ele fez ?

- Me empurrou e disse que se "aquilo" era o amor que eu sentia por ele, a única coisa que ele poderia sentir por mim era o desprezo. Em seguida ele se afastou um pouco e passou as costas da mão na boca com força, como se quisesse se limpar do meu beijo. – deu uma pequena pausa – Antes de voltar para casa, me pediu para que eu NUNCA MAIS o tocasse, ainda que fosse para um abraço ou um aperto de mão.

- Jura ? – perguntou penalizado.

- Acho que foi bem feito para mim, não é ? – o Escorpiniano sorriu com tristeza.

- Nossa Milo, que triste... e isso faz tempo, você tentou falar com ele de novo ?

- Isso já tem mais de dois anos. Depois disso não mais falamos sobre este assunto e desde então, nunca mais nos tocamos. Não nos damos nem um aperto de mão para desejar feliz aniversário. – disse com pesar – Ele sempre se mantém afastado e toda vez que eu me aproximo, ele se distancia.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, Hyoga. Obrigado. – deu uma pequena pausa – Ao menos espero que o meu erro te sirva de lição. A gente pode ser o que quiser e fazer o que quiser, mas se você não respeitar os sentimentos das outras pessoas, você pode acabar assim; sozinho.

O loiro pensou um pouco. Realmente estava desrespeitando seus amigos. Tinha maltratado Shun antes de sair de casa; levado garotas desconhecidas e seminuas ao jogo de vôlei; expulsado Shiryu de seu quarto; ignorado Seiya e há pouco menosprezara o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- É Milo, acho que eu desrespeitei os sentimentos das outras pessoas, os sentimentos dos meus amigos de verdade. – o jovem baixou a cabeça – Os amigos que mesmo desprezados, ignorados e machucados por mim, ainda continuam se importando comigo.

O menino colocou a mão no rosto. O grego puxou-o para junto de si.

- Não fique assim.

- Me perdoa. – pediu com os olhos marejados – Fui grosso com você e não te tratei como deveria.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei que foi uma explosão momentânea.

- Milo, eu não sou um bom cavaleiro, não sou um bom pupilo e não sou um bom amigo. – e baixou a cabeça.

- Ei, – disse levantando o rosto do russo – isso não é verdade. Você não é tão ruim assim.

- Você não entende, Milo ? – perguntou se levantando e ficando na frente do cavaleiro de Escorpião - Eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Eu queria meus amigos de volta. Queria parar com a mentira. Estou cheio de TANTA falsidade.

- Como assim ? – perguntou desconfiado – Que história de mentira é essa ? Você está mentindo para mim ? VOCÊ ESTÁ USANDO DROGAS ?

- NÃO, Milo.

- Se você quer que eu te ajude, você vai ter que ser sincero comigo. Eu fui sincero com você. Fale ! – ordenou.

- Não estou Milo. Juro pela minha mãe.

- E os garotos que saem com você ? Usam ?

- Não. Nenhum dos garotos que eu saio usa. Eles fumam, bebem, transam, mas não usam drogas. Sei que a fama de bad boy leva as pessoas a pensarem isso, mas eles não usam. Ao menos não que eu saiba.

- Então é isso que vocês fazem ? Fumam, bebem e transam ? Você está usando camisinha, Hyoga ?

- Na verdade não.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO, HYOGA ? Como é que você vai confiar nestas meninas que saem com qualquer um ?

- Eu... não transo com elas.

- Como ?

- Eu não transo para valer com elas. Nunca fui até o final. Na verdade meus novos amigos e até as meninas acham que eu sou "o maior comedor", mas eu nunca transei com nenhuma delas.

- Nunca ? Com nenhuma delas ?

- Bem...

- Hyoga. – falou em tom ameaçador.

- Eu não sei. – disse em tom de desculpa.

- Como assim não sabe ? Como você pode não saber se transou com alguém ?

- Uma vez eu fiquei bêbado e acordei na casa de uma menina. Não lembro de nada. Não sei se transamos.

- Você está mentindo.

- Não, Milo, eu não estou. É tudo verdade.

- E por que seus amigos te achariam "o maior comedor" se você não transa com as garotas ?

- Por que eu digo que transo e conto o que fiz.

- Mentira. – acusou-o – Como você poderia dizer que faz uma coisa que não faz ?

- Eles ficam o tempo inteiro contando detalhes das transas deles. É só juntar umas três ou quatro histórias que dá uma transa inteira. Na teoria eu já sei tudo, mas na prática..., talvez eu tenha perdido a virgindade com a menina que acordei na casa dela, talvez não. Eu não sei...

- Hyoga, eu NÃO SOU idiota.

- Milo, eu juro pela alma da minha mãe e pela saúde do mestre Kamus. Não estou mentindo.

- Me desculpe, mas essa é uma história BEM absurda.

- Mas é a verdade Milo. Raramente a gente encontra de novo a mesma menina, e mesmo se a gente encontra, as garotas não costumam comentar sobre a transa.

- Claro, claro, nunca comentam nada... e está escrito PALHAÇO na minha testa, não é ?

- Ok. – concordou com a incredulidade do grego – Achou que umas duas garotas já falaram que não transaram comigo, mas aí eu acabo inventando qualquer história para dizer para eles que eu não transei . Digo... sei lá... que a menina era ruim de cama ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Ah, tá. E eles acreditam. – comentou sarcástico.

- Acreditam. Dizem até que tem muita menina frígida por aí mesmo e o melhor é pedir para estas... bem... fazerem... sexo oral...

- Então é isso que você faz com elas ? Sexo oral ?

- É. – disse baixinho.

- Estou vendo que arrumou ÓTIMOS professores. – continuou com o sarcasmo.

- Milo...

- Hyoga, não me interessa se você vai encontrar esta menina de novo ou não e nem se você gosta dela ou não, mas é esse tipo de coisa que você queria aprender comigo ? Seduzir, abusar, abandonar e mentir ? É isso ? É assim que você espera conquistar o Shun ?

- Mas as meninas...

- Ok, eu sei. Está cheio de galinha por aí doidinha para "dar". – interrompeu o garoto apenas para continuar o sermão - Mas se a sua intenção é seduzir o Shun só para machucá-lo...

- Ok Milo. – cortou o grego - Eu confesso que no começo a única coisa que eu queria era fazer o Shun se apaixonar por mim e sofrer o tanto que eu estava sofrendo. A receita que você me deu não funcionou e ele começou a namorar a June...

- Primeiro não funcionou porque você me enganou e disse que queria seduzir uma menina e NÃO UM GAROTO. – disse agressivamente – E se é para isso que eu estou aqui, para ajudar você a seduzir o Shun para depois abandoná-lo, ESQUEÇA. E se for mesmo assim Hyoga, você tem mesmo razão. – e levantou-se – Só que você não é apenas um mau amigo, na verdade, você não vale NADA.

- Milo, por favor, espera. – levantou-se.

- Hyoga, faça um favor para mim: ME ESQUECE e esqueça o Shun também. Se ele está junto com a June, deixe os dois serem felizes.

- Milo, por favor. – segurou o outro pelo braço – Eu não quero fazer o Shun sofrer. Eu o amo demais. Eu juro. Tudo isso que eu fiz foi errado, eu sei, - disse arrependido – mas foi só para chamar a atenção dele. Eu só queria que ele gostasse de mim como eu gosto dele, e se ele não gostasse, que ao menos sentisse ciúme de mim.

- Precisava disso tudo para fazê-lo sentir ciúme ?

- Eu sei que eu agi errado. Eu assumo. No começo eu enchi meu coração de ódio, mas eu estava enganado. Eu não quero que ele sofra. Por favor, me ajuda.

- Por que você não veio falar comigo antes ? – o grego perguntou ainda aborrecido.

- Eu fui, mas neste dia você tinha saído. Eu estava desesperado, não sabia o que fazer, eu precisava de um conselho. Eu sei lá porque mas fui parar naquela região das baladas. Eu estava com a cabeça cheia de bobagens. O primeiro que disse que ia me ensinar a seduzir, eu aceitei.

- Calma. Fala de novo e devagar. – disse voltando a se sentar.

O loiro se sentou e explicou toda a história ao grego.

- Hyoga, me diz a verdade. Você ainda quer fazer o Shun sofrer ?

- Não Milo, claro que não. Meu coração ficou partido hoje quando eu fui grosso com ele e vi os olhos verdes que eu tanto gosto cheios de tristeza. Você não sabe como dói saber que você está machucando uma pessoa que você gosta – deu uma pequena pausa - Milo, me ajuda. Não quero mais viver na base da mentira e do fingimento.

- Volte a ser o que era. Pare de fingir. Conte a verdade.

- Tenho medo. E se eu contar a verdade e perder todos os meus amigos ? Não estou falando dos três carinhas com quem eu saio, estou falando dos meus amigos mesmo, os cavaleiros de bronze. E além disso, não adianta contar a verdade. O Shun gosta de June e mesmo que não gostasse, o Ikki me mataria se soubesse que eu gosto do irmão dele.

- Mas seria um começo se afastar daqueles três.

- Ok, mas isso não tira nem a June e nem o Ikki de perto do Shun.

- Humm... então suas barreiras seriam a June e o Ikki... – ficou pensativo - você disse que o Shun está namorando a June... ele gosta dela ?

- Acho que gosta, mas se passar a não gostar, ele vai arrumar um grande problema. Outro dia eu ouvi o Ikki falando que se algum dia este namoro acabasse, que fosse a amazona a terminar. Depois de pensar um pouco, eu concordei.

- Ele já viu o rosto dela ! – constatou pela expressão do russo.

- Exatamente.

- Então se o Shun terminar, ele estará vulnerável à maldição das amazonas. Humm... realmente o caso é complicado. Teríamos que fazer com que a June terminasse.

- O problema é que agora acho que ela já está na defensiva.

- E por que estaria ?

O garoto engoliu seco.

- Bem, Milo, já que pelo jeito você vai me ajudar, acho que tenho que te contar a verdade.

- Hyoga, você ainda está me escondendo alguma coisa ?

- Na verdade só uma: a June já sabe que eu quero separá-la do Shun.

- E como ela saberia disso ?

O jovem contou ao cavaleiro de Escorpião o ocorrido na praia.

- Bem, Hyoga, eu não conheço a June direito, mas se ela gosta tanto assim do Shun, ela pode querer levar esta guerra até as últimas conseqüências.

- O que seriam "as últimas conseqüências" ? – perguntou temeroso.

- Se ela não puder ter o Shun para ela, ninguém terá.

O coração do russo quase parou. Não podia perder o Virginiano. Seria melhor vê-lo com a amazona que vê-lo em um caixão.

- Bem, Milo. Se chegar neste ponto, acho que só tem uma coisa a fazer: esquecer. - disse com dor no coração.

O loiro sabia o quanto seria duro esquecer tudo o que sentia pelo amigo, mas não correria o risco.

- Calma, ainda não sabemos direito o que a June sente. Primeiro precisamos saber se ela realmente lançaria mão disso. Talvez ela não seja assim. Talvez ela não queira machucá-lo. Talvez estejamos supervalorizando o problema.

- Para o bem do Shun, tomara que sim. – o loiro comentou.

-oOo-

Quarto da Amazona de Camaleão.

June não conseguia dormir. Rolava na cama há mais de uma hora. Pensava no namorado e no acontecimento da praia em que Hyoga mostrou claramente que ia tirar Shun dela. Ainda estava em dúvida sobre o que tinha pensado.

Será que o loiro queria mesmo seu namorado para si ? Era uma suposição um pouco pesada, mas ia tirar isso a limpo.

Levantou-se e foi tomar água. Dirigiu-se até a janela e ficou olhando para a noite. Não mediria esforços para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Não. Não perguntaria aos amigos do russo. Ficaria atenta a todos os detalhes e, principalmente, deixaria bem claro ao Aquariano que Shun não iria embora assim tão fácil.

- Hyoga, como eu te ODEIO. – disse raivosamente – E eu te prometo, ou o Shun será meu, ou não será de ninguém. – e estilhaçou o copo em sua mão com ódio do cavaleiro de Cisne.

-oOo-

Fundação. Quarto do Virginiano.

Shun andava de um lado para o outro. Estava ansioso. Já era em tarde. Queria saber se Milo tinha falado com o russo. Como saberia ?

Foi até o quarto de Hyoga e bateu na porta. Como não obteve resposta, abriu. Vazio. O amigo ainda não tinha voltado.

Entrou sem que ninguém visse e abriu as gavetas. Começou a procurar por drogas. Estava muito preocupado com o Aquariano. Não achou nada, mas isso não diminuiu sua preocupação.

Voltou para o quarto.

- Hyoga, o que está acontecendo com você ? – perguntou deitando-se na cama – Por que você me odeia tanto ? Me perdoa se te machuquei em algum momento. – seus olhos ficaram marejados e chorou. A dor que sentiu quando o russo o desprezou antes de sair ainda tomava conta do seu ser.

Levantou-se de uma vez.

- Será que ele sabe ? Será que é isso ? – secou as lágrimas – É por isso que está agindo assim ? Quer mostrar para mim que NUNCA aceitaria o amor de outro homem ? – deixou-se cair na cama – Como fui estúpido. Ele levou até duas meninas para esfregar na minha cara. Nem precisava falar com o Milo. É obvio. Ele sabe. Ele me detesta porque eu sou viado. Deve ter visto que eu não gostava de verdade da June e estava sempre olhando para ele... BURRO, BURRO SHUN, COMO VOCÊ FOI BURRO.

Seu peito doeu tanto que nem conseguiu chorar. O que pretendia contar ao amigo agora virava sua cruz. Era óbvio que o Aquariano jamais o aceitaria.

Suspirou.

Esse jogo duplo que estava fazendo não era correto, mas tinha sido punido por isso. O amigo que mais gostaria que o amasse, o desprezava. A menina que era sua melhor amiga era rejeitada pela insensatez do Virginiano.

- Espero que um dia me perdoe Hyoga. Não vou mais te causar nojo olhando para você. Me perdoa.

Seus olhos desceram até o chão.

- June, me perdoa. Eu juro que vou tentar ser um namorado melhor. Me perdoa pelo que eu te fiz.

Levantou-se e pegou uma carta que estava sobre a cômoda. Passou na cozinha e pegou o fósforo. Foi até o jardim e achou uma área em que poderia queimá-la sem afetar as plantas por perto.

Acendeu um fósforo e dirigiu para a carta que tinha escrito para o amigo, contando tudo, e se dizendo apaixonado.

O fogo subiu forte e a carta caiu no chão. A chama elevou-se ao máximo e depois foi diminuindo até se extinguir.

Era isso que deveria fazer. A chama da paixão que sentia dentro de si já havia atingido o seu máximo. Amava o loiro intensamente, mas assim como a carta, deveria abafar este fogo até que ele acabasse completamente.

Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

- Acabou. – disse a si mesmo segurando toda a tristeza do mundo.

Correu para o seu quarto sem falar com ninguém. Trancou a porta e chorou. Chorou por aquilo que nunca teve e que também nunca teria. Amava o russo, mas não podia mais sustentar este amor. Deveria esquecer tudo e nunca mais, sequer, pensar sobre isso.

"Adeus Hyoga" – sua mente disse a seu coração dolorido, devastando-o mais um pouco.

- Adeus...

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo – June fica atenta a várias situações com os dois amigos e enfrenta Hyoga. Shun conversa com Milo e se sente ainda mais triste. O loiro percebe que o Virginiano se distancia dele e da namorada e fica desesperado._

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Obrigada pela paciência de todos por esperar este capítulo. Demorou pois mudei tudo que eu havia planejado no começo. Ao menos agora enxergo um final. Espero não demorar tanto nos próximos capítulos. Beijos a todos os que escreveram. Adorei os comentários todos e ficarei muito feliz se continuarem.

Agradecimentos especiais a Anjo Setsuna, Anna Chan, Cardosinha, Guilherme, Ilia Chan, Kitsune Lina, Kitsune Youko, Litha Chan, Nanni, Jessi Amamiya (pode usar o poema, mas dê os devidos créditos, quem escreveu foi a Sinistra Negra), Senhorita Nina, Sinistra Negra, TaiNatsu e Teffy que mandaram reviews

Obrigada também a todos que acompanham a fic. Podem escrever que respondo todas as reviews. Beijinhos.

_Nota da autora – Diversos_

No último dia 24 (dez dias depois do meu niver .) fez um aninho que eu escrevo fics. Obrigada a todos os que me acompanharam neste último ano, com comentários, críticas, elogios e piadas.

Como eu sei que é difícil para os iniciantes, quem tiver um tempinho, dê uma força ao Guilherme, que começou a escrever e já com uma fic yaoi. Para quem quiser deixar um comentário de incentivo ao rapaz, o link dele é (tudo junto) http (dois pontos) (duas barras) www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) s (barra) 2665325 (barra) 1 (barra)

_Nota da autora – Contato_

Contatos no ou via review neste site. Aguardo sugestões, críticas (pode mandar mesmo) e comentários. Podem escrever também para brigar comigo, reclamar e desaprovar o rumo da fic. Responderei a todos.

Obrigada por acompanharem e Boas Festas.

Bela Patty .

– Dezembro / 2005 –


	9. Inimigo Declarado

**Corações Transformados**

_Capítulo anterior - No capítulo anterior, Hyoga conta a Milo toda a verdade sobre seu comportamento. June desconfia das intenções do russo e Shun, tenta abafar o sentimento que tem pelo cavaleiro de Cisne._

... correu para o seu quarto sem falar com ninguém. Trancou a porta e chorou. Chorou por aquilo que nunca teve e que também nunca teria. Amava o russo, mas não podia mais sustentar este amor. Deveria esquecer tudo e nunca mais, sequer, pensar sobre isso.

"Adeus Hyoga" – sua mente disse a seu coração dolorido, devastando-o mais um pouco.

- Adeus...

**Corações Transformados - Capítulo IX – Inimigo declarado**

_Tema_: _Coração Sórdido_

(Sórdido (cf. Aurélio) – indigno, mesquinho, vil, sujo, infame, corrupto)

-oOo-

_Manhã de domingo. Após a conversa com Milo..._

Naquela manhã Hyoga acordou muito mais disposto.

Quando entrou na cozinha já era tarde. Todos já haviam tomado café.

Após fazer sua refeição, o loiro foi até a sala e encontrou Shun, Seiya e Shiryu assistindo TV.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou-os animadamente.

- Nossa ! – Pégasus observou – Com quantas você ficou para estar tão feliz assim hoje ?

Andrômeda não ousou dirigir o olhar ao russo.

- Por quê ? Está com inveja ? – o Aquariano questionou em tom de brincadeira – Quer que eu conte como elas eram ?

O loiro queria ir devagar. Já tinha conversado com o Escorpiniano e dito que levaria cerca de uns oito a dez dias para voltar a ser o que era. Não queria mudar tão repentinamente e assustar os amigos.

- Contar como "quem" era ? As meninas que você ficou ontem ? – Ikki perguntou entrando na sala.

Shun se levantou e saiu. Não ia mais ficar ouvindo as aventuras amorosas do outro.

"Bem que o Seiya me disse para eu desencanar e esquecer o Hyoga. Ele está em outra. Gosta de meninas e não de..." os pensamentos do Virginiano pararam na hora. Já estava cansado de se martirizar. Apenas suspirou e subiu até seu quarto.

- Ué, o que deu nele ? – o russo perguntou assim que Andrômeda saiu.

- Vai ver que está com ciúme de você porque você só está _"catando"_ menina gostosa.

- Ikki ! – Seiya o repreendeu enquanto saia para ir atrás do amigo.

- Ei, eu não disse que a minha cunhadinha não é gostosa. – disse se espalhando na poltrona – Eu só acho que o meu maninho não está insistindo do jeito certo, por isso ela ainda não _"deu" _para ele. Se fosse eu... ah !

- Ikki, não fale assim. Se o Shun ouvir, ele vai ficar muito chateado. – o Dragão comentou – Vai achar que você...

- Que isso Shiryu. A loira é muito gata, mas é namorada do meu irmão. E eu respeito a menina. Enquanto ela estiver com o Shun, para mim é como se fosse um outro homem.

- Logo se vê que é outro homem. – Seiya comentou desacreditando da santidade do cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Qual é ? Eu jamais tocaria na garota. Sem contar que não quero perder a cabeça – colocou a mão no pescoço – para uma amazona.

- Humpf ! Se essa maldição não existisse, tinha gente que ia perder a namorada AGORA. – Hyoga replicou sorrindo.

- Cala a boca, pato. – Ikki riu e jogou uma almofada no russo – Mas que ela tem jeito de seu um furacão na cama, isso tem. Já imaginou essa loira só de lingerie preta, assim com uma tanguinha...

Shiryu também se levantou. Aquilo era demais para o ouvido de qualquer um.

-o-

Shun só desceu do seu quarto na hora do almoço. À mesa, Shiryu, Seiya, Andrômeda e Cisne combinavam para jogar vôlei na praia.

- Eu apareço lá mais tarde. – o cavaleiro de Fênix replicou se retirando da mesa.

- Ok. – os outros responderam.

-oOo-

_Domingo à tarde. Na praia..._

- Eu escolho o Shun. – Pégasus disse ao Aquariano.

- Vamos lá Shiryu. – chamou o parceiro - Vamos mostrar para estas duas frangas o que é vôlei de praia. – o loiro comentou indo para o seu lado da quadra.

June e Shunrei, sentadas em cadeiras de praia, assistiam ao jogo. Desta vez o loiro não levou nenhuma menina consigo, mas se ele pudesse ver os olhos da amazona por trás da máscara, visualizaria um olhar de puro ódio.

- Vamos lá Shun ! – Seiya gritou para o amigo que sacava.

Hyoga recebeu a bola, Shiryu levantou e o loiro subiu para cortar, descendo o braço. A bola bateu no rosto do cavaleiro de Andrômeda e o derrubou.

- Foi mal Shun. Desculpa. – o Aquariano pediu atravessando a rede e se aproximando – Olha para mim. – e levantou o queixo do outro com a mão. - Humm... você cortou a boca.

O Virginiano queria se levantar; queria se afastar daquele belo olhar; queria tirar a mão que lhe tocava o rosto, mas estava paralisado. Simplesmente não conseguia se mexer.

- O que foi ? – Ikki que acabava de chegar, perguntava – Agora que eu cheguei o jogo parou ?

- Eu acertei uma bolada no Shun e cortou a boca dele.

- Ora, isso não é nada. Levante-se. – Fênix disse ao irmão.

Hyoga ofereceu a mão e Andrômeda aceitou. Rapidamente trocaram olhares e sorriram um para o outro.

June ardia de raiva.

-o-

Depois do jogo todos foram até um quiosque à beira da praia para tomarem um lanche. Shun tentava não olhar muito para o Aquariano e evitava falar com ele. A amazona estava atenta. Pegou o russo dirigindo o olhar mais demoradamente para o seu namorado por umas três vezes.

-oOo-

Durante a semana Hyoga começou a se afastar aos poucos dos três bad boys.

Shun tentou falar com Milo para saber da conversa, mas o grego estava fora em uma missão e só voltaria em duas semanas.

-oOo-

Na sexta-feira seguinte Seiya sugeriu um cinema entre os amigos. June sentou-se entre o namorado e o russo e ficou muda quase a noite toda. Inclusive enquanto tomava seu milk-shake e via o cavaleiro de Cisne lançar olhares para Shun.

-oOo-

_Sábado à tarde. Um dia depois do cinema.Na entrada da Fundação..._

Hyoga pegou sua bicicleta e saía da Fundação quando encontrou a amazona.

- Boa tarde. – disse um tanto seco.

- Quero falar com você. - a garota disse interrompendo sua passagem.

- Fala.

- Não aqui. Amanhã, dez da manhã na praia, em frente à barraquinha do Dogão Cachorro Louco.

- Para quê ?

- Assunto do seu interesse.

- E se eu não for ?

- Não terei piedade. – disse e liberou a passagem, dirigindo-se até a casa.

"Não terá piedade ?" – o Aquariano pensou sentindo um tremor percorrer o corpo – "O que será que ela quer dizer com isso ?"

-oOo-

_Domingo. Dez da manhã. Na praia..._

Quando o russo chegou, a menina já o aguardava.

- Agora você pode sair da área das amazonas a hora que quer ?

- Vamos caminhar. – falou ignorando a pergunta ácida do outro.

O loiro não se sentia à vontade do lado da garota. Pelo jeito a menina estava irada e isso o deixava alerta.

- Sobre o quê você quer falar ?

- Você está tenso, Hyoga ?

- Tenso ? Não. Apenas tenho mais o que fazer que ficar andando pela praia com você.

- Você não gosta de mim, não é ?

- É sobre isso que você quer falar ? Sobre o que eu sinto por você ?

- Não. – a menina suspirou – Sabe Hyoga, quando eu conheci o Shun ele não passava de uma criança tímida e assustada. Seu único propósito era fazer o irmão se orgulhar dele.

Hyoga não comentou nada.

- Ele sempre foi muito bondoso e companheiro. – a garota continuou – E persistente. Enquanto TODOS reclamavam do calor, ele suportava sem se queixar. Não foi difícil gostar dele e me tornar uma grande amiga.

O Aquariano ouvia atentamente. Não tinha sido chamado ali à toa. A loira estava armando alguma.

- Sabe Hyoga, eu nem sei como foi, mas a paixão veio naturalmente. Você sabe como ele é incrível e cativante, não ?

Os dois se aproximavam das rochas, onde o barulho das ondas batendo nas pedras era bem alto e impedia quem estivesse um pouco mais longe de escutar a conversa dos dois.

A amazona parou e virou-se para o menino.

- Você me perguntou se eu queria falar sobre o que você sente por mim ? – deu uma pausa – Não. Na verdade eu te chamei até aqui para te contar uma história.

- Uma história ? – perguntou incrédulo.

- É. Não precisa fazer essa cara. Espere até o final. Você vai ver como é uma história interessante e que merece ser conhecida. – deu uma pausa – Era uma vez um garoto muito legal. Vamos chamá-lo de S. Esse garoto tinha um irmão, que vamos chamar de I. S fazia de tudo para que I se orgulhasse dele. I e S passaram por maus momentos na infância e foram separados, mandados para muito longe para treinarem e se tornarem grandes cavaleiros. Lá neste lugar bem longe, S conheceu uma garota, que vamos chamar de J e os dois começaram uma bela amizade. A menina também treinava para se tornar uma grande guerreira, mas uma grande maldição a cercava: homem algum poderia ver o seu rosto ou morreria.

A amazona deu uma pausa e olhou bem para o russo. Ele estava bem sério.

- J e S – continuou – eram muito ligados, até que o dia em que houve uma grande batalha e eles tiveram que se separar. – deu uma pequena pausa – Encontraram-se algum tempo depois. S queria enfrentar um grande perigo, mas J não queria que ele fosse e tentou impedi-lo. Um outro cavaleiro apareceu e houve uma pequena luta para impedir S de prosseguir. O outro cavaleiro foi atingido e a menina também. S aproximou-se da garota para saber como ela estava, e a viu sem máscara.

Parou a narrativa para ver a reação do russo. Hyoga engoliu seco.

- A menina tinha o dever de matá-lo naquele momento, mas não conseguiu, porque a ÚNICA maneira que quebrar a maldição era se a garota se apaixonasse pelo homem que viu o seu rosto. – deu uma pequena pausa – E foi justamente o que aconteceu. J tinha se apaixonado por S.

Parou novamente de falar. O russo apenas a encarava com seriedade.

- J e S se distanciaram, mas voltaram a se encontrar tempos depois em épocas mais favoráveis. – deu outra pausa – Ele finalmente a pediu em namoro e ela aceitou. Eles começaram a namorar e tudo parecia um conto de fadas, até que uma nuvem negra apareceu. – deu uma pausa maior – Um outro cavaleiro que conheceu S na infância começou a se aproximar. Este cavaleiro era mau. Ele só conseguiu sua armadura porque a pessoa que estava mais preparada para recebê-la morreu por uma falha do tal cavaleiro mau.

O loiro cerrou os olhos. Estava com vontade de bater naquela aguada, mas se segurou.

- Como esse cavaleiro tinha um desvio de caráter, ele se juntou com gente da pesada, onde rolava muita droga, muito sexo e muito rock'n roll. No começo ele apareceu com várias meninas, mas depois de um tempo, ele mostrou sua verdadeira cara.

Hyoga continuava mudo, apenas encarando-a.

- J ficou com raiva do cavaleiro mau, pois achava que o tal cavaleiro queria apresentar uma outra garota a S, mas depois viu, surpresa e COM NOJO – frisou bem a palavra – que era a si próprio que ele oferecia.

- June...

- Calma. – disse em tom visivelmente sarcástico – Me deixa contar a próxima parte da história. É a parte mais emocionante.

O cavaleiro de Cisne respirou fundo e voltou a ficar mudo.

- Aí esse cavaleiro mau insistiu e insistiu até que seduziu S. – deu uma pausa – Foi horrível. Todos os amigos que os dois tinham em comum ficaram tristes e enojados. I, o irmão tão querido de S foi embora e NUNCA mais voltou de tanta vergonha que sentiu. A garota amaldiçoada passou a ter ódio de S e agora que não o amava mais, era obrigada a cumprir sua maldição e matá-lo.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco.

- Mas sabe o que foi mais triste ? – a amazona perguntou – Foi quando a guerreira disse a S que precisava matá-lo e ele se ajoelhou à sua frente, pedindo "por favor" para a menina acabar com seu sofrimento. Sim. Ele contou que tinha perdido o irmão para sempre pois I brigou com o cavaleiro mau e ele matou I porque ele não concordava com aquela pouca vergonha. Os amigos se afastaram de e S viu que perdera sua própria identidade por alguém que nem valia tanto assim. A garota ficou com muita pena do cavaleiro porque ele se deixou influenciar e seduzir, mas infelizmente teve que cumprir sua sina e o matou. O cavaleiro mau chorou um pouco a morte do namorado, mas depois de algum tempo já estava se esfregando com outra pessoa.

O Aquariano estava mudo.

- O que você achou da história ? – perguntou com voz agradável.

- Essa é a história que vai acontecer ?

- Tem também um outro final: I mata o cavaleiro mau por descobrir suas intenções pecaminosas contra S. – deu uma pequena pausa – Mas de qualquer forma J também acaba matando S.

- O que você quer ?

- Eu ? Apenas poupar o Shun.

- Poupar ? Matando ? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Não seja tolinho Hyoga. Enquanto eu o amar, não posso matá-lo.

- Eu vou te matar agora. – e aumentou o cosmo.

- Tente. – disse tranqüilamente – Eu deixei um dossiê. Se eu morrer, cópias deste documento serão entregue nas mãos certas.

- O que tem neste documento ?

- Provas deste sentimento nojento que você diz ter pelo MEU namorado.

- Você não seria tão baixa.

- Não ? O que acha que o Ikki faria ao ler o documento ? E o seu mestre ?

- KAMUS ! Você não seria capaz de...

- Dúvida ?

- Você tem a alma negra demais. Não deve correr sangue na sua veia. Você não pode saber o que é amor. – disse decepcionado.

- E você sabe não é ? Claro que sim. – disse com sarcasmo – O amor entre dois homens ! Que patético.

- Eu te odeio.

- Ótimo. Odeie. Pode odiar bastante, mas vai fazer o que EU disser.

- Não vou fazer.

- Posso acabar não só com essa porcaria que você chama de amor, mas também com você... e com o Shun.

- Você não vale a sombra que faz.

- Continue a se relacionar com os seus três amiguinhos. – replicou ignorando a acusação do outro - Volte a sair com muitas meninas e incentive o Shun a ser um bom namorado. – deu uma pausa – Se eu SONHAR que você está indo contra minha ordem, todos vão saber e da pior forma possível. Ou você acha mesmo que o próprio Shun não vai se chocar ao saber que um outro homem o quer na cama ?

- Eu não quero só sexo com ele. Sexo é complemento. O que eu sinto por ele é amor. Coisa que você não sabe o que é.

- Amor ?

- Exatamente. Eu AMO o Shun. É isso que você queria ouvir ? Pois bem. Eu AMO o Shun.

- Então se ama, prove. Não o deixe se machucar.

- Você não faria algo assim. – duvidou.

- O que eu tenho a perder ? O namorado ? E você ? Seu amor ? A própria vida ? O respeito do seu mestre ? A consideração dos seus amigos ? – a amazona riu – Não seja ridículo. Você perde muito mais que eu.

- Você não ama o Shun.

- E o que importa ?

- Eu não acredito ! Se você não ama o Shun, porque está fazendo isso ?

- Para mostrar que EU sou dona do destino dele e do seu. Você pode ter dado risada da minha cara enquanto tentava seduzi-lo, mas quem ri por último, meu caro, ri melhor. – disse e gargalhou.

- Eu não tenho nem palavras para descrever esta sua insanidade. Você é fria. Você é morta por dentro.

- Ok. – replicou ainda rindo – Posso ser tudo isso, mas EU dou as cartas. – ficou séria – Volte para os seus amigos canalhas, Hyoga. Volte para a sua vida suja. Volte a tratar mal o Shun. Seja seco com ele. – ordenou – Faça tudo isso, porque se eu perceber que o MEU NAMORADO está se afastando de mim ou que você contou alguma coisa a ele ou A QUALQUER PESSOA, VOCÊ será o ÚNICO responsável pela vida do Shun. Lembre-se da maldição. Ela é eterna. – disse e virou-se para ir embora.

Os olhos do loiro marejaram. Tudo estava perdido. June era mesmo capaz de tudo. A menina era má. Má e destrutiva. A garota tinha um coração negro. Um _coração sórdido_.

-o-

Hyoga chegou em casa desolado. Foi até seu quarto e se deixou ficar lá. O que poderia fazer ? Com quem falaria ? Ninguém. Não podia falar com ninguém. E agora ? O que faria de sua vida ?

As lágrimas começaram a cair. O jovem estava desesperado.

-oOo-

_Começo da semana..._

Shun não se sentia mais à vontade com a namorada. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia sentir por ela o que gostaria de sentir. Não conseguia amá-la. Gostar dela como amiga, no máximo, mas amor ?

- Por Zeus ! O que eu fiz ? Por que pedi a June em namoro ? Por que dei falsas esperanças a ela ? Droga Shun, você é um imprestável mesmo. – recriminou-se.

Por outro lado sentia-se cada vez mais atraído pelo russo. Queria se afastar dele, mas não conseguia.

- Shun, você está brincando com o perigo. O Hyoga não é disso. Esqueça esta bobagem toda. – parou e pensou um pouco – Mas ele está tão agradável, e se ele estiver gostando de mim também ? – pensou esperançoso.

-oOo-

_Terça-feira à noite. Na Fundação..._

Andrômeda desceu para o jantar.

- Oi Hyoga, vai sair ?

- O que te interessa ? – respondeu secamente ao Virginiano – Você já tem namorada. A June é uma boa moça. Você não vai querer trocá-la por uma vadia qualquer. – levantou-se da mesa e sorriu sarcástico – Tchau gente. – despediu-se dos amigos - Vou esquentar alguma cama por aí e já volto. Não me esperem.

Shun ficou chocado com o comentário pesado do outro. O russo foi ríspido, arrogante, ofensivo e vulgar. O Virginiano ainda tentou jantar, mas não conseguiu. Subiu para seu quarto e ficou lá.

-o-

- É castigo. Bem feito para você Shun. – dizia a si próprio – Fica maltratando a June, não sendo um bom namorado e deu no que deu. – suspirou – É Andrômeda. O Hyoga que você conhecia morreu. Vai ver que ele só fingiu por uma semana que tinha voltado a ser o velho Hyoga. – deixou-se cair na cama e voltou a suspirar – Só fingiu.

-oOo-

Durante a semana o loiro continuou a sair e incentivar o Virginiano a ficar com a amazona. No final de semana Milo voltou e Shun foi visitá-lo. Precisava tirar essa história a limpo.

-oOo-

_Templo de Escorpião... Domingo, dez da manhã... _

- Bom dia Milo.

- Bom dia Shun. A que devo a visita madrugadora ?

- Você conversou com o Hyoga ? – foi direto ao assunto.

- Sim. Ele disse que ia se afastar daquela turma e se dedicar a uma pessoa especial.

"Pessoa especial ?" – pensou com pesar.

- Ele não se afastou daquela turma. Ele se afastou por uma semana e depois voltou a andar com eles. E está saindo com um monte de meninas.

- Humm... Vocês brigaram ?

- Não.

- Ele tem conversado com você ?

- Ele tem conversado muito pouco comigo.

- E quando ele conversa, o que ele fala ?

- Diz para eu dar atenção à June. Diz que ela é uma boa moça, uma boa namorada e que eu devo tratá-la bem.

O Escorpiniano deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Pelo jeito ele desistiu do Andrômeda e voltou para as garotas. Será que o Hyoga fez isso só porque sacou que era do mestre dele que eu falava ? Será que é por isso se afastou do Shun ? Seria uma forma de rejeitar o que eu sinto pelo Kamus ? Mas ele não precisa ter receio. Eu e o francês quase não nos vemos e mal nos falamos. O Hyoga não teria motivo para ter ciúmes. Eu e o Kamus JAMAIS ficaremos juntos" – o grego refletiu com pesar – "Bem, por outro lado, se o russo voltou para as garotas, ao menos desistiu de machucar o Shun. Isso já é um bom sinal."

- O que você acha que eu devo fazer, Milo ?

- Bem Shun, eu conversei bastante com o Hyoga e ele me prometeu várias coisas, mas pelo jeito ele mudou de idéia. – deu uma pequena pausa – Mas ele afirmou que não está usando drogas.

- Mesmo ? – perguntou com um sorriso leve.

- Sim. Disse que os rapazes apenas bebem, fumam e transam.

Shun não deixou transparecer sua decepção. Pelo jeito Hyoga esta mesmo se relacionando com as meninas. Já estava cansado. Não queria ouvir mais nada.

- Ok. Obrigado Milo. Foi muito bom conversar com você. Não quero te aborrecer mais.

- Você já vai ?

- Já. Eu só queria saber se ele estava ou não usando drogas. Sua resposta foi o suficiente.

- Ok Shun. – na verdade o grego não sabia se podia ou não contar ao cavaleiro de bronze o que o russo lhe disse.

-o-

Andrômeda saiu do templo de Escorpião desolado.

"Será que ele percebeu minha _"melação"_ toda para o lado dele e estava tirando sarro dos seus sentimentos ?" – pensava – "Não. Não estava tirando sarro. Na certa percebeu o que eu estou sentindo e está tentando me dizer da forma mais suave possível que é para eu ficar com a June e esquecê-lo" – suspirou – "Ele sabe que seria um caos se o Ikki descobrisse. É isso. Ele sabe e quer que eu me toque e o deixe em paz"

Suspirou profundamente

- Ok Hyoga. Vou desistir. Vou te deixar em paz. Vou voltar para a June e ser feliz com ela.

-oOo-

Bem que Shun tentou, mas não conseguiu. Tinha cometido um grande erro em pedir para namorar a amazona. Não a amava e não conseguia fingir.

O Aquariano voltou a andar com os bad boys e com sua rispidez e frieza, afastou Andrômeda. Mas mesmo assim, o russo via, desesperado, o Virginiano se distanciar da namorada, apesar dos insistentes comentários que o loiro tecia à favor da garota.

-oOo-

Era um sábado, início da tarde e o russo andava de bicicleta pela praia. Uma pessoa abriu os braços e o fez parar. Era uma garota. Usava máscara.

- Boa tarde Hyoga. – June cumprimentou-o – Não estou vendo você fazer o seu papel. Será que terei que ser mais enérgica ? – disse rispidamente e entregou um papel a o jovem.

O Aquariano leu rapidamente. Tratava-se de um relato minucioso do que o loiro sentia pelo outro. No final do documento, tinha uma frase "Prova falada no cofre da amazona de Camaleão"

- O que é "prova falada" ? – questionou.

- Como você é tolo, Hyoga. Aquele dia na praia, eu estava gravando nossa conversa. Eu joguei fora todas as partes que não me interessavam, mas agora eu tenho uma prova CONCRETA dos seus sentimentos pelo Shun. Até então eu só tinha suposições, mas você me deu a prova. Obrigada.

- Eu deveria ter te matado. – replicou incrédulo pela atitude absurda da menina.

- O Shun está se afastando de mim. Faça-o voltar para mim em duas semanas, ou você não o verá nunca mais. E lembre-se que qualquer coisa que você tentar fazer contra mim, será em vão. Só o Shun será o prejudicado.

- June, por favor.

- Você não o verá nunca mais, Hyoga. Esse é meu último aviso. – e afastou-se.

O loiro engoliu seco. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava desesperado.

- Shun, essa menina não presta. Ela é uma suja, uma sórdida, uma vadia, mas você terá que amá-la, nem que para isso eu tenha que me ajoelhar e te implorar. – suspirou e ficou com os olhos marejados – Desculpa meu anjo, meu amor, mas antes perder seu coração e você continuar vivo, que ter seu coração e te perder para sempre.

A amazona se afastava com passos decididos. A menina tinha o total controle da situação.

O coração do cavaleiro de Cisne estava novamente aos pedaços.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo_: Hyoga fica desesperado e acaba desabafando parte dos seus problemas ao grego. June força a barra para Shun ficar com ela. Milo tem uma idéia para ajudar o russo, mas o que parecia a melhor das soluções, transforma-se quando a menina resolve contra-atacar. Um clima muito pesado se forma.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Saiu ! Beijos a todos os que escreveram. Adorei os comentários todos e ficarei muito feliz se continuarem (Ok, eu sei que estou abusando rsrs). Agradecimentos a todos que leram e em especial os que deixaram review: Ilia Chan; Litha-Chan; Srta Nina; AnnaChanHxS; Guilherme; Kitsune Lina; Hakesh-chan; Cardosinha; Anjo Setsuna; Tainatsu; Lininha; Evil Kitsune; Aninhaaaaa; Mandy; Ana Paula; Volpi

_Nota da autora – Contato_

Contatos no erika (ponto) patty (arroba) gmail (ponto) com (sem o BR) ou via review neste site. Aguardo sugestões, críticas (pode mandar mesmo) e comentários. Podem escrever também para brigar comigo, reclamar e desaprovar o rumo da fic. Responderei a todos.

Bela Patty .

– Fevereiro / 2006 –


	10. A Descoberta

**Corações Transformados**

_Capítulo Anterior_: June descobre as intenções de Hyoga e ameaça matar o namorado. Shun fala com Milo e fica mais triste ainda. O russo encontra a amazona e ela lhe dá duas semanas para fazer Andrômeda voltar a se interessar por ela. O loiro entra em desespero.

...Shun, essa menina não presta. Ela é uma suja, uma sórdida, uma vadia, mas você terá que amá-la, nem que para isso eu tenha que me ajoelhar e te implorar. - suspirou e ficou com os olhos marejados - Desculpa meu anjo, meu amor, mas antes perder seu coração e você continuar vivo, que ter seu coração e te perder para sempre.

A amazona se afastava com passos decididos. A menina tinha o total controle da situação.

O coração do cavaleiro de Cisne estava novamente aos pedaços.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora:_ Diante deste que é o antepenúltimo capítulo, fazem-se necessárias duas explicações:

1 - O capítulo não pôde ser dividido em dois para não quebrar o ritmo da história, por isso o tamanho fora do padrão.

2 - Os leitores de yaoi podem se sentir ofendidos com algumas descrições de relacionamento entre um homem e uma mulher neste capítulo, porém elas só foram colocadas por serem extremamente necessárias e dentro do contexto da história.

**Corações Transformados - Cap X - A Descoberta**

_Tema: Coração Vingativo_

(Vingativo (cf. Houaiss) - que (se) vinga; que sente necessidade de vingar-se ou se satisfaz na vingança. Que castiga ou pune)

-oOo-

_Ainda na praia..._

Depois daquela conversa aterrorizante, em que tinha dado meios para a menina separá-los definitivamente, o russo começou a andar sem rumo. O cavaleiro parecia estar drogado. Não via nada a seu redor e nem ouvia as pessoas. Seu desespero simplesmente o fechava para o mundo exterior.

- OI, HYOGA ! - o grego repetiu tocando o ombro do menino.

- MILO ! - exclamou assustado.

- Nossa. Estou tão feio assim ? - brincou arrumando o cabelo, mas ficou sério ao ver a expressão do outro - O que foi ? Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

- Eu... não posso falar.

- Não pode falar, Hyoga ? - riu - Não pode falar por quê ?

- Porquê... eu não posso. - replicou olhando para os lados e vendo se June não estava à espreita.

- Tem a ver com o Shun ? - questionou achando estranho o comportamento do menino.

- Tem. - disse em um suspiro

- Você desistiu mesmo dele ?

- Tive que desistir. - disse com sinceridade - Prefiro vê-lo em segurança.

- Não acredito. - o grego cerrou os olhos, desconfiando do que se passava - Foi a June ? Ela ameaçou matá-lo ? - arriscou.

- Milo, pela deusa, NÃO repita isso. - implorou.

- Eu não acredito que ela foi capaz disso. - replicou indignado.

- Parece que o Shun perdeu o interesse por ela e então ela veio falar comigo. Ela descobriu tudo, Milo. Ela sabe o que sinto e me obrigou a... - calou-se.

- Te obrigou a o quê ? - incentivou o garoto a dizer.

- Tenho duas semanas para fazê-lo se interessar novamen... Não. Não posso falar. Por favor não conte a ninguém. Pelo bem do Shun. - suplicou.

- Hyoga, apenas me responda uma coisa: Você o ama ? Você ama o Shun ?

- Milo,. - o belo garoto de cabelos loiros suspirou - eu o amo demais. Amo mais que a mim mesmo. - deu uma pequena pausa - E é por isso devo trancar este amor bem no fundo do meu ser. - replicou com os olhos entristecidos - Desculpa Milo, eu não posso falar mais nada. - e foi embora.

O grego olhou o jovem se afastar e teve pena. Sabia muito bem o que Hyoga sentia. Também amava um homem. Não. Isso não era justo. Pensou na loira. A amazona não podia ameaçar Shun como se ele fosse um mero objeto ou sua propriedade. Ficou com raiva. A menina era má. Má e deveria pagar.

-oOo-

_Pouco tempo depois. Na Fundação..._

Quando o loiro chegou, Shun ainda estava em casa.

- Vai sair ?

- Vou dar uma volta com a June.

- É bom namorar. Quem sabe um dia eu também não encontre alguém que me ame tanto quanto a June te ama ? - sentiu náuseas ao dizer isso.

- Hyoga, você merece uma pessoa muito especial. Uma pessoa que te entenda e te ame muito.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas se olhando. Andrômeda não parava de olhar para a boca do cavaleiro de Cisne. O loiro não deveria, mas não resistiu. Os lábios entreabertos do belo garoto de olhos verdes eram convidativos demais. O Aquariano foi lentamente fechando os olhos e se aproximando da boca de outro. Shun arrepiou-se momentaneamente e depois sentiu um calor percorrer o corpo. O Virginiano levantou suavemente o queixo e entreabriu mais os lábios, à espera do tão sonhado beijo. Hyoga já estava tão próximo que podia sentir o hálito quente do outro. Seu coração disparado aumentava as batidas com a proximidade, mas de repente o loiro deu por si e desviou a boca, dando um beijo no rosto do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

- Obrigado Shun. - sussurrou no ouvido do outro - Você é um grande amigo.

O loiro entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. O que estava fazendo ? Estava louco ? Esquecera-se da ameaça da amazona ? Seu coração descontrolado parecia que ia explodir. Respirou fundo para se controlar. Prometeu a si mesmo que pelo bem do outro, jamais faria isso novamente.

-oOo-

_Sábado. Final da tarde. Na praia._

- Você está tão longe hoje. Está pensando em quê ? - a amazona perguntou ao namorado.

- Em... como foi difícil o período das batalhas. - mentiu. Não podia dizer que estava decepcionado por não ter beijado o outro. Agora, só esperava que o amigo não o evitasse por causa disso.

- Sabe Shun, você ainda não disse que me ama.

- Isso é uma coisa que acontece naturalmente, June, mas você sabe que sou tímido.

- Que bom que você me ama. - disse abraçando o namorado.

Sentiu-se mal. Estava enganando a amazona. Não. Isso não era justo. Tinha pedido para namorá-la, não ? Então o melhor era ser um bom namorado e parar de tentar alguma coisa com o loiro. Também não estava agindo certo com o amigo. O russo já voltara a sair com várias garotas. Por que Andrômeda tinha que insistir e tentar beijá-lo ?

"Shun, pare de tentar seduzir o Hyoga. Ele não te quer. Você está forçando a barra." - pensou e depois olhou para a amazona aninhada em seu peito - "Por que você fazer as pessoas que você gosta sofrerem ? Não vê que está machucando o Hyoga e a June ?" - suspirou. Sim. Precisava parar com aquilo. Precisava esquecer o Aquariano e deixá-lo ser feliz. O amigo até tinha dito que queria namorar. Suspirou novamente. Também tinha que ser melhor namorado. Deu mais um suspiro e abraçou melhor a amazona.

-oOo-

_Domingo. Início da tarde. Templo de Escorpião..._

Milo estava em seu templo, deitado no sofá e com as pernas para cima. Queimava os neurônios para descobrir um meio de ajudar o cavaleiro de Cisne a resolver seu problema. Além de ajudar um amigo, ainda ajudaria a si próprio, pois desconfiava que o loiro soubesse que era de Kamus que o Escorpiniano falava. Se fosse assim, ajudando Hyoga, talvez o pupilo fizesse vistas grossas aos sentimentos do grego para com seu mestre.

O cavaleiro saiu de casa e foi dar uma volta para tentar pensar melhor. Dirigiu-se a um local pouco freqüentado por todos: o cemitério. Ali ficavam as lápides que lembravam os cavaleiros que se dedicaram por Atena e não estavam mais vivos. O grego sentou-se em um banco e ficou olhando o belo jardim. Ouviu um pequeno zum-zum-zum, mas como o banco ficava escondido por algumas moitas, não conseguiu ver quem era. Concentrou o cosmo.

"Shaka... Seiya... Shiryu" - refletiu sorrindo.

Os três deram a volta na moita e se aproximaram.

- Boa tarde. - cumprimentou-os levantando-se.

- Nossa, Milo ! Que susto ! Onde você estava ? - Seiya perguntou.

- Eu sou uma alma penada ! - disse com voz fantasmagórica e fazendo uma careta.

- Pare com isso Milo. - o indiano sorriu.

- Ok, Sha, desculpa. - virou-se para os dois - E aí galera ? O que fazem aqui ?

- O Shaka está mostrando todo o Santuário. - o Dragão respondeu - Vamos começar a treinar para aprimorar nossos conhecimentos e o Shaka quer que conheçamos tudo.

- Mas você já conhecia isso, não é Seiya ? - o Escorpiniano perguntou.

- Já. Só estou mesmo acompanhando o Shiryu. Na sábado que vem, o Ikki e o Shun também virão.

- Ué ? - o grego perguntou - E o Hyoga ?

- Ah, ele vem outro dia. O Kamus quer continuar a ser o mestre dele e só estará disponível no domingo. - o garoto respondeu.

- Humm... Entendi. Ok. Fiquem à vontade. Não quero atrapalhá-los. - comentou e saiu do local sorrindo. Tinha pensado em um jeito de ajudar o amigo.

"Tenho uma semana para colocar meu plano em execução, então é melhor começar logo" - pensava enquanto se dirigia à área que as amazonas costumavam treinar - "Hummm... hoje é domingo, ou ela está com o namorado ou passeando pelo Santuário".

Milo tentou encontrar a amazona de camaleão, mas não conseguiu.

"Tudo bem. Tentarei amanhã."

O plano do grego era cruel e desumano, mas apesar de sujo e baixo, achava que era o melhor a ser feito.

"Ela não quer separar os dois e tratar Shun como sua propriedade, como um objeto ? Humpf." - pensou - "Quem faz uma coisa destas não sente amor pela outra pessoa." - refletia para se convencer a tomar aquela atitude horrível - "Ok, June. Vou provar que você não presta e livrar a cara do verdinho. Quem sabe até eu não tire uma casquinha de você também ? Pensando bem até que você é gostosinha." - sorriu, mas logo ficou sério. Sentiu-se desprezível - "Milo, sossegue. Você só vai seduzir. Se ela cair, é porque é uma safada mesmo." - suspirou - "Tomara."

O cavaleiro olhou para os templos. Mais especificamente, para o décimo primeiro. Sim, seria nojento o que faria, mas se era mais uma possibilidade para ter o francês de volta, valia a pena. Sem contar que não podia deixar a amazona ameaçar Shun daquela forma.

"Ok. Então você quer ser venenosa ? Vamos ver se você vai gostar do meu veneno." - pensou maliciosamente.

-oOo-

_Segunda-feira. No Santuário..._

No dia seguinte Milo tramou sua emboscada. Andou pelas áreas do Santuário e viu sua vítima. June andava em direção ao bosque. O grego repensou o que faria e sentiu-se sujo. Pensou em Shun, Hyoga e em Kamus. Também era sujo o que a garota tinha feito. Não se deve ameaçar a vida de alguém daquela forma. Cerrou os olhos. A amazona era mesmo má e deveria pagar. O Escorpiniano seria seu algoz.

- Boa tarde - disse em tom sedutor.

- Milo ? - perguntou assustada - Boa tarde.

- Está indo ao bosque ?

- Estou.

- Posso acompanhá-la ? - perguntou docemente.

- Claro. O bosque é público. - replicou um tanto seca.

- Público ? - perguntou desapontado - Isso significa que minha companhia não é bem vinda ?

- Milo, você acha que eu me esqueci que você destruiu a Ilha de Andrômeda ?

- Eu estava cumprindo ordens, mas... acha que esqueci que te poupei ? - questionou com um olhar e um sorriso maravilhosos.

- E por que você fez isso ? - perguntou friamente.

- Tente adivinhar. Tenho certeza que você consegue. - disse beijando a mão da menina - Tente e verá que não sou tão ruim assim quanto você pensa. - deu um belo sorriso - Bem, não vou te aborrecer mais. - e dizendo isso, retirou-se.

A menina ficou muda, apenas vendo o cavaleiro se afastar.

June sempre achou Milo muito bonito. Cabelos azuis cacheados, belos olhos azuis, pele bronzeada, corpo sarado, belo sorriso. Além da beleza, o outro ainda era fascinantemente charmoso. Mas mesmo assim a amazona não gostava dele. O fato de o Escorpiniano destruir seu local de treinamento não podia ser esquecido. Agora o grego estava sendo gentil. Será que ele queria alguma coisa ? Várias amazonas se derretiam por ele. Milo era sorridente e agradável com todas, mas havia um boato que mais de uma amazona tinha perdido a virgindade com ele. Não dava para descuidar.

Irritou-se por estar pensando no Escorpiniano. Tratou de esquecê-lo e seguir até o bosque.

-oOo-

_Terça-feira. No Santuário..._

No dia seguinte a garota estava treinando com uma árvore e o grego apareceu comendo uma maçã.

- Deveria treinar com um oponente de verdade.

- É mesmo ? - perguntou dando um novo golpe - E quem sugere ? Você ? - desdenhou.

- Se me permite. - beijou novamente a mão da loira.

A menina atacava e Milo desviava dos golpes com facilidade. De repente o Escorpiniano sorriu maravilhosamente e aumentou o cosmo.

- Restrição ! - disse pegando a amazona de surpresa em seu golpe, deixando-a paralisada.

Foi até a jovem apresentando um sorriso fascinante e começou a passar a mão pelos fios dourados da garota.

- Fiquei sabendo que está namorando. - o grego disse em tom sedutor.

A garota não respondeu.

- É uma pena seu namorado não morar aqui no Santuário. - brincou com os fios loiros - Se morasse, poderia apreciar sua beleza todos os dias.

- Milo. - disse um pouco apreensiva.

O cavaleiro retirou o golpe.

- Perdoe-me. - pediu-lhe com um olhar sincero - Acho que me excedi. Bom treino para você. Nos vemos amanhã. - fez uma reverência e saiu.

June não respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando o outro ir embora. Sentia-se estranha. Um formigamento corria por seu corpo. Talvez não fosse nada. Talvez fossem apenas restos do golpe do Escorpiniano.

"Tomara" - a garota pensou.

-oOo-

_Quarta-feira. No Santuário..._

- Boa tarde. - o cavaleiro de Escorpião cumprimentou a amazona com um belo sorriso.

- Boa tarde, Milo. - respondeu um tanto sem-graça.

- Já tem a resposta ?

- Resposta ?

- Da minha pergunta. - aproximou-se e beijou a mão da menina, sem tirar os belos olhos azuis de sua máscara fria.

- Quer pergunta ? - questionou sentindo aquele mesmo formigamento do dia anterior.

- Por que acha que eu te poupei ? - perguntou andando em volta da garota.

- Para que eu pudesse contar que foi você quem fez aquilo ? - fez mais uma pergunta que uma afirmação.

- Hummm... - disse quase em um gemido - ...boa resposta, mas PÊÊÊÊÊMM. - imitou o som de uma campainha e sorriu - Resposta errada.

- E por que foi então ?

Aproximou-se do ouvido da menina.

- Você não tem idéia ? - sussurrou tocando de leve a cintura da garota.

A amazona engoliu seco.

- Não. - disse baixinho.

- Que pena. - sussurrou e beijou a mão da menina - Bem, - suspirou - acho melhor ir embora.

- Espera !

- Sim ? - voltou-se com um olhar arrasador.

- Não vá. Fique mais um pouco. - a jovem não sabia porquê, mas sentia o coração bater mais forte.

- Não. - olhou em volta e sorriu - Isso não seria justo com as flores.

- As flores ? - questionou sem entender.

- Sim. Justamente nesta época as flores se enfeitam e ficam lindas e perfumadas para que todos os que passam admirem sua beleza, mas quando você está por perto, elas são deixadas de lado. Isso não seria justo. - disse com um sorriso encantador.

A menina riu.

- Shhh ! - disse com um belo sorriso - As flores são sensíveis. Não quero machucá-las. - beijou-lhe novamente a mão - Até amanhã.

- Até.

As pernas da loira estavam meio moles e um calor passava por sua barriga enquanto o Escorpiniano se afastava.

- Até amanhã. - disse baixinho - Até amanhã meu deus grego.

-oOo-

_Quinta-feira. No Santuário..._

No dia seguinte foi a garota quem cumprimentou o cavaleiro.

- Boa tarde Milo.

- Boa tarde, June. - disse sensualmente e beijou-lhe a mão - Creio que hoje as flores terão mais inveja que nunca.

A garota riu.

O Escorpiniano continuava a segurar a mão da menina e trouxe-a mais para perto.

- Sabe June, não tenho nada contra o seu namorado, mas acho que ele é muito imaturo para você. - disse com seus penetrantes olhos azuis fixos nos olhos da máscara fria.

- I...maturo ? - perguntou sentindo a boca secar e um calor na barriga pela proximidade.

- É. Você merece ter ao seu lado um homem de verdade... - começou a brincar com os dedos da menina - ...um homem que a faça sentir a felicidade de ser mulher. - beijou sedutoramente os dedos da amazona.

A jovem arrepiou-se e ficou muda. Milo fechou os olhos e beijou-lhe a mão, depois começou a subir aos beijos por seu braço. A garota puxou a mão. O grego olhou-a um tanto surpreso. Ajoelhou-se rapidamente e tomou a mão da amazona.

- Perdoe-me. Eu me excedi além da conta. - disse em tom sincero - Sei que fui desagradável e tem o direito de me castigar. - deu uma pequena pausa - Mas por favor não me impeça de vê-la. Se você quiser, posso ficar ao longe, apenas te admirando, mas não me impeça de vê-la. - suplicou.

June sentia as pernas moles. Não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra.

- Ok. - o Escorpiniano disse com um sorriso triste - Não sou digno de sua atenção. - beijou-lhe suavemente a mão e levantou-se - Espero que um dia possa me perdoar. - virou-se e saiu.

A menina ficou no mesmo lugar, com a mão ainda um pouco levantada, na posição em que o outro a tomou. Um tremor passou por seu corpo. Estava confusa. Não conseguia pensar direito.

"Milo, o que você está fazendo comigo ? O que está ?" - pensou assustada com o que sentia.

-oOo-

_Sexta-feira. No Santuário..._

Naquele dia Milo não veio. June sentiu uma leve tristeza. Era como se tivesse sido abandonada. Ficou até mais tarde no bosque, mas ele não apareceu.

"Porque você desistiu de mim, meu deus grego ?" - perguntou-se chateada - "June, o que você está pensando ? Você tem namorado. Esqueça o Milo. O cavaleiro de Escorpião é lindo, mas não é para você. Você sabe a fama dele. Ele só quer se divertir."

A garota deixou o bosque com um aperto no coração. Poderia ser errado o que estava fazendo, mas o coração batia mais rápido, suas pernas amoleciam e ficava com a boca seca perto do Escorpiniano. Talvez estivesse se apaixonando. Suspirou e olhou em volta. Nada mais importava. Milo tinha ido embora. Não voltaria mais.

- Ao menos agora não preciso mais me preocupar com isso. - disse a si mesma com uma certa tristeza. Suspirou. Era melhor esquecer tudo aquilo.

-oOo-

_Sábado após o almoço... Na Fundação..._

O cavaleiro de Cisne saíra do banho e se trocava. Seu mestre ligara dizendo que estaria livre e pediu para que ele aproveitasse a carona de Ikki e Shun e fosse até o Santuário. Kamus e Shaka apresentariam o Santuário aos três jovens de uma única vez.

O russo foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de água. Voltava para o quarto para se perfumar, quando encontrou o garoto de olhos verdes no corredor.

- Oi Shun. Humm.. que cheiro gostoso. - disse com um sorriso.

- Oi Hyoga. - também sorriu em resposta - O Ikki me disse que você vai até o Santuário com a gente.

- Vou. Meu mestre me chamou. Acho que depois que vocês ganharem um novo mestre, o mestre Kamus deve continuar o meu treinamento também.

- Que bom que você vai comigo. - disse sem tirar os olhos da boca do Aquariano.

- Também me agrada sua companhia. - respondeu desfazendo o sorriso e ficando hipnotizado pelos lábios do outro.

- Parece que ultimamente temos nos afastado. - o Virginiano comentou dando um passo à frente e se aproximando mais ainda do russo.

- Contra a minha vontade. - o loiro disse baixinho aproximando-se um pouco também.

- Por quê complicamos tanto as coisas ? - questionou em um sussurro, olhando ora para os olhos, ora para a boca do cavaleiro de Cisne.

Hyoga sentia a respiração falhar e o coração bater descompassado. A suave boca entreaberta de Andrômeda, era um convite ao pecado. Shun estava quente. Seu corpo parecia em chamas quando percebeu a boca tão desejada se aproximando.

- Eu... não sei. - o loiro sussurrou sentindo um calor percorrer seu corpo.

- É tudo tão simples. - o Virginiano comentou ofegando um pouco ao se aproximar do hálito quente do outro.

- Simples ? - perguntou baixinho, tocando a cintura do outro, que estremeceu com o toque.

- Eu vou te mostrar. - Shun fechou os olhos e avançou para a boca do loiro, tocando seus lábios mornos em um beijo delicado.

Hyoga estremeceu e tomou a boca que lhe era oferecida. As línguas macias se acariciavam na ânsia de matar a esperada vontade. O russo, cheio de desejo, passou os braços pelas costas do Virginiano, trazendo-o para junto de si. Shun se deixou levar e aproximou-se ainda mais do corpo que tanto queria. A temperatura aumentava e os batimentos cardíacos se confundiam. A proximidade e a paixão eram tantas, que os dois pareciam um único ser.

Enquanto o beijava, o loiro perdeu suas mãos nos suaves cabelos esverdeados, acariciando-os. Shun aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, com receio que tudo fosse um sonho. Com a preciosidade do instante, os amantes não se soltavam, aproveitando o máximo da magia daquele momento.

O Aquariano estremeceu ao sentir as mãos deslizarem delicadamente por suas costas e puxou ainda mais o outro contra si, desejando-o ardentemente. Parou o beijo para respirarem. Olharam-se languidamente. Hyoga passou a mão no belo rosto e começou a beijar-lhe, passando a beijos ora suaves, ora ardentes no pescoço. Andrômeda ofegava e se oferecia. O russo voltou a tomar os seus lábios em uma paixão arrebatadora. Não se lembrava mais da amazona, de Fênix ou do fato de serem dois homens. Nada mais importava. O amor tinha a propriedade de derrubar barreiras.

Shun afastou-se um pouco para respirar e os olhos verdes brilharam de paixão pelo Cisne. Aproximou-se novamente para sentir o corpo que sonhara tocar por meses. Deslizou suas mãos pelas costas do russo e pela região lombar, puxando-o para si. Hyoga gemeu e encostou o outro na parede. Sentia o perfume saindo da pele macia do Virginiano. Desejava-o. Queria-o para si. Voltou a beijar seu pescoço com volúpia quando ouviram um grito.

- SHUN ? VOCÊ JÁ ESTA DESCENDO ?

"IKKI !" - pensaram ao mesmo tempo e soltaram-se imediatamente.

Hyoga, ainda com o coração disparado, roubou um selinho do amigo e entrou em seu quarto a tempo de ouvir o cavaleiro de Fênix subir as escadas, chegar no corredor e perguntar por quê Andrômeda demorava tanto. "Eu estava indeciso sobre o quê vestir" - ouviu seu amor responder.

- Por quê você está ofegante ? - Fênix questionou.

- Quando te ouvi saí correndo do quarto. - mentiu.

- O pato vai com a gente ?

O russo sorriu largamente. Poderia ser o pato, o loiro aguado, ou o que Ikki quisesse. Passou a mão nos lábios. O gosto do outro ainda estava lá. Sorriu e fechou os olhos. Passou os dedos pelos lábios, deliciando-se com a lembrança de ter beijado o seu amor. Ainda que Shun fosse proibido, o experimentara, e essa felicidade, de saber que Andrômeda foi seu ainda que apenas por alguns minutos, nem a amazona conseguiria arrancar de si.

-oOo-

_Sábado à tarde. No Santuário..._

Os três cavaleiros de bronze chegaram no Santuário e foram procurar Shaka e Kamus. Encontraram os dois no primeiro templo.

-oOo-

_Enquanto isso, perto dali..._

June estava no bosque, distraída. Sabia que Shun estava no Santuário, mas na verdade era um certo grego que esperava encontrar.

O Escorpiniano estava escondido e ocultava seu cosmo. De onde estava viu apenas o indiano e Ikki se aproximando. O cavaleiro de ouro já sabia o destino deles. Aproximou-se da amazona de uma vez, surpreendendo-a.

- Perdoe-me. - Milo disse tomando a garota em seus braços com desejo - Eu NÃO consigo me controlar. Eu tentei me afastar, mas você me enfeitiçou. A dor da saudade foi imensa. Você roubou meu sono e a minha paz. Arrancou o meu coração e o escondeu só para você. Por que fez isso ?

- Eu... não fiz nada.

O grego aproximou-se e beijou levemente os lábios da máscara fria.

- Hummm... como imagino seu corpo quente... esse perfume... seus cabelos... - levantou vagarosamente o pescoço da menina e começou a beijá-lo.

- Milo. Não. - afastou-se um pouco - Alguém pode ver. O Shun vem aqui hoje.

Os olhos do Escorpiniano brilharam.

- Então vamos para um lugar que eles não passem. Eles vão ficar lá na região dos templos. Vem. - e já saiu puxando a menina.

Pararam em uma árvore de frente para o jardim do cemitério e escondida por alguns arbustos. Milo tinha CERTEZA que eles passariam por ali.

- Por que você me enlouquece deste jeito ? Por que você me faz sofrer assim ? - perguntou para a loira e voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço enquanto passeava as mãos pelo corpo quente da amazona, apertando-o um pouco.

- Milo... não... - pediu em um suspiro, com um calor percorrendo seu interior por sentir a excitação do Escorpiniano pressionando sua barriga.

- Shhhh... - pediu sussurrando sedutoramente em seu ouvido e deslizando a mão por seu corpo - ...só vamos até onde você quiser.

- Milo ! - repetiu sentindo o corpo estremecer completamente ao sentir a mão maliciosa do outro passear por suas costas e descer até seu bumbum.

- Diga meu nome, diga. - pediu enquanto beijava seus ombros e soltava o fecho de trás da blusa.

- Milo... - respondeu com um sussurro cheio de prazer ao sentir os toques ousados do outro - ...o Shun...

- Eles estarão lá nos templos. - disse com a respiração alterada. Estava excitado e grudou no corpo da menina - Por que você faz isso comigo ? - queria que a garota sentisse sua excitação - Por que não consigo me controlar ? - perguntou abrindo toda a parte de cima das vestes da garota e aproveitando para escorregar os lábios quentes pelo colo ofegante da menina.

- Milo ! - jogou a cabeça para trás em êxtase.

- June, como você pode ser tão linda ? Você roubou a beleza dos deuses ? - desceu mais ainda sua blusa e beijou o que lhe era oferecido mais intensamente.

A amazona estava completamente entregue. Sua respiração estava ofegante e o corpo formigava. Seu desejo pelo grego aumentava a cada segundo e a jovem não conseguia dizer não.

- Eu quero você. - sussurrou cheio de malícia no ouvido da menina, depois de ter soltado toda a parte de cima da roupa da garota.

June gemeu ao ser pressionada na árvore e ter o corpo beijado pelo cavaleiro de ouro. As mãos profissionais do Escorpiniano percorriam o corpo da amazona, deixando-a cada vez com mais vontade. Apesar de estar seduzindo a loira apenas para que ela fosse flagrada, o grego não deixou de ficar excitado com o oferecimento da menina.

- Eu sei que você quer ser minha. - disse com volúpia e toques ousados - Me deixa te experimentar. - pediu sensualmente, apertando o corpo da garota contra o seu.

June estava tão dispersa e fora de si com o domínio do Escorpiniano, que não percebeu os outros cavaleiros se aproximando. Milo, que já estava atento, procurou esconder o cosmo, porém continuou a se esfregar na jovem, para que ela não notasse nada.

- Geme para mim, minha loirinha gostosa. - o cavaleiro de Escorpião pediu aos beijos, pois sabia que os cavaleiros de bronze já estavam perto.

A menina obedeceu. Os cavaleiros que se aproximavam, ficaram alertas.

- O que é isso ? - Shun perguntou baixinho ao cavaleiro de Aquário ao ouvir o barulho.

Os gemidos aumentaram. Tudo indicava que era um casal apaixonado. O francês se aborreceu. Onde já se viu ficar com pouca vergonha em público e ainda mais em um lugar sagrado ?

- Mas o que é... - Kamus emudeceu e ficou boquiaberto ao cruzar os arbustos e ver quem era o casal.

Milo olhou rapidamente para o cavaleiro de ouro e também ficou paralisado.

- PELA DEUSA ! O QUE É ISSO ? - Shaka perguntou indignado.

- June ? - Shun disse completamente embasbacado.

- Shun, amorzinho, eu... - a menina parou de falar e começou a chorar, tampando com os braços sua nudez.

- Muito bem, Milo. - o francês disse em tom de sarcasmo - Vejo que não perdeu tempo em arrumar mesmo quem esquentar sua cama, não é ?

- Kamus, por favor. - pediu aproximando-se.

- NÃO toque em mim. Eu já disse para você NUNCA mais tocar em mim. - falou com os olhos crispados de ódio.

Hyoga que estava petrificado ao olhar a amazona nua da cintura para cima e chorando, virou-se imediatamente para seu mestre e arregalou os olhos.

- KAMUS ! Era do meu mestre que você falava ? - o russo questionou o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Milo soltou um pequeno suspiro de derrota. Não imaginava que o cavaleiro de Aquário estaria junto. Não poderia ter ocorrido coisa pior. Ikki, que conseguiu sair do estado de letargia, tirou a própria camisa, foi até a amazona e a cobriu, abraçando-a.

- O que está acontecendo aqui ? - Shaka perguntou diante de todos aqueles olhares horrorizados.

- Shun, me perdoa. - June pedia aos prantos.

- Perdoar ? - Hyoga perguntou indignado - Você faz uma POUCA vergonha destas e ainda pede para ele TE PERDOAR ?

- Eu não queria. - a loira falou entre soluços - Ele insistiu a semana inteira. Eu juro. - apontou o grego e abraçou Ikki, chorando mais ainda.

- Sabia que tudo tinha sido culpa deste desgraçado. - Fênix atacou Milo - É óbvio que foi ele quem a seduziu. A June é uma garota pura, não faria isso.

- PURA ? NÃO FARIA ISSO ! - Cisne perguntou com ódio porque a amazona além de má ainda dava aquele showzinho se fazendo de coitadinha - Se ela amasse mesmo o Shun não se prestaria a este papel.

Andrômeda estava mudo.

- Kamus... - o grego chamou-o.

O francês balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Eu sabia que você era mesmo sujo Milo, mas não sabia o quanto. - deu uma pausa - Dentro do cemitério ? Com uma amazona ? - perguntou em tom de tristeza - Faça me um favor ? Não me dirija mais a palavra. - e retirou-se.

- Kamus, por... - o Escorpiniano o seguiu e levou um soco, caindo no chão. Os olhos marejaram levemente. Shaka foi ajudar o amigo.

- Calma Milo. Agora não. Dá um tempo. Deixe-o esfriar a cabeça. Você sabe como ele é.

- Shun, por favor, me perdoa. - a amazona pediu.

- June... por que você fez isso ? - Andrômeda perguntou tristemente.

- Shun, não perdoe. Ela não te ama. - o russo disse ao amigo. O loiro sabia que se ele não a perdoasse, a maldição estaria quebrada. Com a traição, a garota tinha caído em desonra e assim, a amazona não poderia mais reivindicar o direito de matar o cavaleiro.

- HYOGA ! - a garota gritou - Você SABE que eu o amo !

- NÃO AMA ! Quem ama não faz isso que você fez. - disse se referindo à traição e à ameaça de morte.

A jovem aumentou o cosmo. Escondida pelo corpo do cavaleiro de Fênix, vestiu sua roupa, deixando-a aberta atrás.

- Se é assim que você quer Hyoga, se é guerra, então vamos ter GUERRA. Eu já entendi tudo. Na certa você pediu a esse imundo deste grego maldito que me seduzisse, não é ?

- Ei, olha como fala de mim. - o Escorpiniano reclamou.

- E você, Milo ? - a amazona se voltou para ele - Você não passa de um verme nojento ao aceitar me seduzir para compactuar com a pouca vergonha deste russo safado !

- CALA A BOCA ! - Cisne gritou com a loira.

- Acabou, não é Hyoga ? Agora o Shun não é mais meu namorado. Você conseguiu o que queria. Pediu para este desprezível - apontou o Escorpiniano - me seduzir para que o caminho ficasse livre para você, não é ? Você sabia Ikki ? Sabia que o Hyoga é viado e que não vê a hora de se deitar na mesma cama que o seu irmão ?

- O QUÊ ? - Fênix gritou.

- Isso mesmo. - a garota continuou - Eu conversei com ele na praia e disse que se ele insistisse com esta pouca vergonha, eu mataria o Shun. - a menina revelou - É ÓBVIO que eu jamais machucaria o Shun porque eu o amo muito. Eu só falei aquilo para fazê-lo se afastar do meu namorado e evitar uma grande desonra para o seu irmão - disse ao cavaleiro de Fênix - Mas ele insistiu. Achou que eu era má e queria o mal do Shun. Você acha Ikki ? - perguntou ao cavaleiro - Acha que eu deixaria que o seu irmão fosse seduzido por outro homem, para te envergonhar ? JAMAIS.

Shun estava petrificado. Olhou para o russo. Não podia ser verdade. O loiro o amava ? Sorriu. O Aquariano estava paralisado. A forma do cavaleiro de Fênix descobrir não poderia ter sido pior. June sorria. Ao menos estava vingada.

- Hyoga, seu maldito, eu vou te matar - Ikki crispou as mãos e aproximou-se do russo com ódio no olhar.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo_: Ikki fica enfurecido com o cavaleiro de Cisne e faz uma ameaça. Os dois são obrigados a se afastar. Shun tem uma idéia extrema e procura o Escorpiniano para ajudá-lo. Fênix e Hyoga entram em desespero com a ação de Andrômeda.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Agradecimentos_

Milhões de beijos a todos os que escreveram. Adorei os comentários todos e ficarei muito feliz se continuarem. Agradeço a todos que leram e em especial os que deixaram review: Guilherme; Litha-Chan; Jessy Amamiya; Cardosinha; Hakesh-Chan; Ilia-Chan; Aninhaaaaaaaa ; Dark.ookami; Mi-chan.HxS e um grande beijo para Ghost e Emyn, que enviaram review mas não deixaram o e-mail para que eu pudesse responder.

_Nota da autora - Contato_

Contatos no erika (ponto) patty (arroba) gmail (ponto) com (sem o BR) ou via review neste site. Aguardo sugestões, críticas (pode mandar mesmo) e comentários. Podem escrever também para brigar comigo, reclamar e desaprovar o rumo da fic. Responderei a todos.

Bela Patty .

- Março / 2006 -


	11. Medidas Extremas

**Corações Transformados**

_Capítulo Anterior_: Milo descobre os planos de June e a seduz. Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Shaka e Kamus vêem a menina e o grego juntos. Após ter sido flagrada, a amazona conta o que o russo sente por Andrômeda e o cavaleiro de Fênix fica furioso.

...Shun estava petrificado. Olhou para o russo. Não podia ser verdade. O loiro o amava ? Sorriu. O Aquariano estava paralisado. A forma do cavaleiro de Fênix descobrir não poderia ter sido pior. June sorria. Ao menos estava vingada.

- Hyoga, seu maldito, eu vou te matar - Ikki crispou as mãos e aproximou-se do russo com ódio no olhar.

-oOo-

**Corações Transformados - Cap XI – Medidas Extremas**

_Tema: Coração Desesperado_

(Desesperado (cf Aurélio) - Que perdeu a esperança, desanimado, desalentado. Extremamente aflito)

-oOo-

_No Santuário..._

Ikki avançou no cavaleiro de Cisne, mas antes que Milo se pusesse na frente, o indiano o fez.

- Shaka, SAIA DAÍ. – Fênix disse com ódio - Você sabe que eu te respeito, mas se você continuar na frente deste verme, eu vou te machucar também.

- Não precisa Ikki. – Shun falou se aproximando – O Hyoga não tem culpa. Ele não está dando em cima de mim como a June falou. EU sou o culpado. – revelou – EU estou dando em cima dele e não o contrário.

- Shun, não minta para proteger este desgraçado. Eu sei que ele é seu amigo, então, por você, não vou matá-lo. Só vou machucar bastante.

- Não estou mentindo. Eu o seduzi hoje e o beijei. Na semana passada eu já tentei, mas ele desviou do meu beijo. Hoje, ele não escapou.

- Shun, pare de falar estas coisas. – Fênix pediu.

- Fui EU Ikki. EU fui atrás dele. EU me aproximei. EU seduzi. EU.

- Então se você me traiu primeiro... – June começou a falar.

- Se você tentar tocar nele, - Hyoga disse com ódio da menina – eu TE MATO !

- Shun, por favor diz que isso é mentira. – o irmão suplicou - Diz que você só está me desonrando deste jeito para proteger este...

- Sinto muito Ikki. Fui eu. – Andrômeda disse tranqüilamente - Se alguém aqui merece o seu ódio, este alguém sou eu. Se você quer estraçalhar alguém, sou EU quem deve pagar e não ele – apontou para o russo - O erro é MEU. Se quer bater em mim, fique à vontade. Infelizmente tenho que te alertar que isso não vai mudar o que eu sinto pelo Hyoga. Você ou outras pessoas podem chamar de imoral, sujo e vergonhoso, mas eu não acho que um sentimento tão bonito mereça qualquer um destes adjetivos.

Fênix aumentou seu cosmo e se aproximou do irmão pisando fundo. Shun nem se mexeu. O Aquariano tentou impedir, mas Shaka o segurou.

Ikki parou na frente de Andrômeda e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

- Você desistiu de ser meu irmão ? Não me ama mais como sua família ?

- Ikki, eu te amo muito. Eu te peço perdão pelo aconteceu, mas aconteceu. Eu não quero te desonrar e nem te magoar, mas não acho que gostar de outro homem é o fim do mundo pois...

- EU FALHEI ! – disse alto e soltando o irmão – Falhei como exemplo, como educador e como irmão mais velho. Eu NÃO fui capaz de te mostrar o que era certo. – olhou para o caçula – Eu errei MUITO Shun, mas não serei responsável por outro grande erro. – deu uma pausa - Escolha. – ordenou.

- Como ?

- Escolha. Ou eu, ou ele.

- Ikki, você não pode fazer uma coisa destas. – Milo se meteu – Você não pode obrigar o Shun a escolher entre a família dele e alguém que ele am...

- CALE A BOCA, SEU ESCORPIÃO NOJENTO. – gritou com o grego – Você é sujo demais para dar qualquer opinião. Foi capaz de machucar uma flor destas – apontou para a menina, que se abraçava e estava muda – e por SUA culpa agora tenho que obrigar meu irmão a escolher.

- Ikki, não jogue esta responsabilidade nas costas do Milo. – Shaka começou – Desaprovo o que ele ou a June fizeram, mas ainda que eles não tivessem feito nada, não me parece que isso mudaria o interior do seu irmão. Reflita melhor. Veja o que você está pedindo para ele escolher.

- Ele VAI escolher Shaka. Vai escolher a família ou isso que ele chama de amor, paixão ou a pxxxx que seja.

- Pronto. – Kamus falou voltando.

- Kamye, você voltou ? – o Escorpiniano perguntou.

- Já falei com a deusa. Quando você acabar por aqui Hyoga, venha até meu templo. Você passará a ficar sob minha supervisão. Não irá mais morar com os cavaleiros de bronze e somente sairá do Santuário com a minha permissão. Pedirei para buscarem suas coisas.

- Mas mestre... – o russo começou.

- Ousa me contestar ? – perguntou aumentando o cosmo.

- Não senhor. – o pupilo replicou baixando o olhar.

- Ótimo. Espero você em meu templo. – disse e saiu novamente, deixando um Escorpiniano de olhar triste a acompanhar seus passos.

O cavaleiro de Cisne suspirou. Amava o belo garoto de olhos verdes, por isso não podia fazer isso com ele. Não podia fazê-lo escolher.

- Vou nos poupar esta dor Shun. – Hyoga disse com os olhos marejados - Não quero te obrigar a perder sua família. Não é assim que eu quero você. E não pense que eu não te amo. Se faço isso, é porque te amo demais. – disse e virou-se para sair.

- Hyoga. – tentou ir atrás do outro, mas Fênix se colocou em sua frente.

- Se você der mais um passo, pode parar de me chamar de irmão. – ameaçou-o.

Andrômeda olhou-o com tristeza. COMO seu PRÓPRIO sangue fazia isso ? Lágrimas correram pela face do Virginiano, enquanto via o loiro se afastar.

Milo saiu rapidamente atrás do russo.

- Shun ? – a amazona que estava quieta até então, se manifestou – Você me perdoa ? – suplicou.

- June, pela nossa amizade eu te perdôo, mas não dá mais para namorarmos. – respondeu e voltou a olhar para Fênix – Ikki, por favor, não me faça sofrer assim. Você não sabe o quanto eu gosto del...

- Você é quem sabe Shun. Escolha o que achar melhor. – e saiu da frente, deixando o caminho livre.

-o-

- Hyoga ? – o grego chamou-o e suspirou – Por favor me perdoa. Eu tentei ajudar e fiz uma grande burrada. Deu tudo errado. O Ikki descobriu tudo. – deu uma pausa e olhou para baixo – Você também me detesta ? Também vai parar de falar comigo ?

- Eu não esperava Milo. – respondeu sem olhar para o Escorpiniano – Não esperava que fosse o meu mestre. – deu uma pausa – Se eu falar que gostei de saber disso, estarei mentindo.

O grego se aproximou mais.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – replicou com os olhos marejados e se segurando para não chorar na frente do menino – Não vai rolar nada. Ele... me odeia. – disse com um nó na garganta e fechou os olhos com força para evitar as lágrimas.

- Milo, - olhou para o Escorpiniano e aproximou-se – eu não te odeio. – colocou a mão no ombro do grego - Eu tenho muito ciúme do meu mestre, mas talvez eu até me acostumasse com a idéia. – deu uma pausa - O que aconteceu, aconteceu porque eu deixei que acontecesse. Não foi só culpa sua. – deu outra pausa – Ao menos agora não tenho que me preocupar se a June vai... – parou de falar e começou a chorar, sendo abraçado pelo Escorpiniano – Acabou, Milo, acabou... – disse entre lágrimas.

O grego não respondeu. Apertou o abraço mais forte e deixou as próprias lágrimas caírem.

-oOo-

_Dois meses depois._

- Shun ? – Fênix bateu na porta do quarto.

- Entra. – respondeu.

- Eu e a June vamos pegar um cinema. Tá a fim ?

- Não. Obrigado. – e voltou a ler seu livro.

O outro saiu e fechou a porta.

Há mais de um mês Ikki e June namoravam. Shun apostava que a menina perdera a virgindade com o irmão. Fênix era muito mais atrevido. Mas no caso de Andrômeda, havia um outro agravante. Suspirou e se levantou. Teve a certeza que o irmão tinha ido embora e abriu sua gaveta. Tirou uma foto de dentro de um caderno. Era a foto dos cavaleiros de bronze. Os cinco amigos faziam pose. Hyoga estava ao lado de Seiya e sorria.

Suspirou novamente. Desde que tudo aconteceu, o garoto estava arredio e não saia mais de casa. Kamus conseguira uma outra escola para o russo e agora o loiro estudava mais perto do Santuário. Desde aquele fatídico dia, não se viram mais e nem se falaram. O francês era um verdadeiro cão de guarda. O Virginiano suspeitava que o mestre de Hyoga fizera isso com receio de Ikki machucar o pupilo. Kamus era assim: inseguro. Amava o pupilo, mas insistia em colocá-lo em uma redoma de vidro, como se ele fosse algo frágil demais.

Andrômeda suspirou. Tentara de várias formas falar com o amigo, mas o francês sempre barrava. Shun até imitara a voz de uma menina e disse que era uma amiga do loiro, mas não colou. Kamus não caiu.

Hyoga... Fechou os olhos e o rosto do russo surgiu em sua mente. Ah, como tinha saudades daqueles belos olhos azuis. Sim, podia quase sentir o hálito quente se aproximando para beijá-lo. Humm... lábios quentes, beijo delicioso. Suspirou. Agora estavam longe um do outro. Se Andrômeda o quisesse, perderia o irmão. Suspirou e olhou para o livro que lia. Romeu e Julieta. Dois jovens de famílias rivais, marcados pela fatalidade de um amor proibido. Amor proibido... fatalidade... Levantou-se e foi até o guarda-roupa. Trocou-se. Certificou-se que Ikki já havia mesmo saído e dirigiu-se para o Santuário. Se não conseguisse falar com Hyoga, falaria com Milo.

De qualquer forma, Kamus selaria o destino do garoto.

-oOo-

_Sábado. No Santuário_...

Como previu, o francês não o deixou falar com o loiro. Seguiu até o oitavo templo decidido. Entrou na casa do Escorpiniano e encontrou o grego.

- Milo, o Hyoga me contou que você tinha um livro que falava de vários venenos. Você ainda tem este livro ? – perguntou diretamente.

- Para quê ? – questionou desconfiado.

- Se não tem, basta dizer. Vou até a biblioteca e procuro por lá ou então vejo na internet. – respondeu secamente.

- Calma. Não precisa ficar nervoso. Eu também discordo do que o Kamus está fazendo. Ele não pode colocar o Hyoga o tempo todo debaixo da asa.

- Eu tento toda semana. Três vezes na semana. Já cansei. – disse com uma frieza que não lhe era característica.

- Shun, você...

- Tem, ou não tem ? – voltou a perguntar, interrompendo o outro.

- Tenho. Vou pegar.

Voltando, o grego entregou-lhe o livro.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza Milo.

-oOo-

_Templo de Escorpião. Duas semanas depois. Sexta-feira, fim de tarde._

- Milo, obrigado pelo livro.

- Conseguiu encontrar o que queria ?

- Consegui.

- O que você procurava ?

- Um antídoto para resolver meus problemas.

- Você não vai me falar não é ?

- Não, Milo.

- Vou te ver novamente ? – perguntou com uma certa tristeza.

- Obrigado pela ajuda Milo. Apesar de tudo, você foi um grande amigo. – e saiu sem responder ao questionamento.

-oOo-

_Fundação. Mesmo dia_.

O belo menino de olhos verdes chegou em casa e se preparou para o dia seguinte. Conferiu se o vidrinho comprado com tanto custo estava em sua gaveta e escondido debaixo das roupas. Estava.

Abriu seu caderno. Precisava deixar uma carta cuidadosamente escrita. Esperava que Hyoga entendesse o recado. Foi uma pena não conseguir falar com ele. Suspirou. Mesmo sendo como seria, era difícil escrever. Suspirou mais uma vez e pegou a caneta. Era melhor escrever logo. Não queria deixar para a última hora.

"_Queridos amigos,_

_Perdoem minha fraqueza. Talvez vocês não compreendam porque cheguei a este extremo, mas só posso dizer que não dava mais. De qualquer forma, obrigado por tudo que fizeram por mim. Saibam que gostei muito de conhecê-los, especialmente vocês, Seiya e Shiryu._

_Ikki_,

_Por favor não se culpe. Também não culpe o Hyoga. Sou o único culpado pelo que aconteceu. Eu sei que você vai achar que não precisava disso, mas entre te perder como irmão e viver longe da pessoa que amo, eu prefiro abandonar a vida._

_Peço que deixe o Hyoga ir ao meu enterro e se despedir de mim. Entenda isso como o meu último desejo._

_Hyoga,_

_Sinto imensamente por não podermos viver os nossos sentimentos. Perdoe-me por esta atitude e peço por tudo o que é mais sagrado, pelo que você sente por mim, que não tome nenhuma atitude precipitada. Você é muito jovem. Certamente encontrará alguém para preencher seu coração. E saiba, que onde quer que eu esteja, te amarei eternamente._

_Adeus a todos. _

_Só gostaria que soubessem que o que mais me envenenou não foi esta substância que ingeri, mas minha imensa solidão._

_Espero que entendam e me perdoem._

_Shun."_

Releu a carta. Fechou o caderno. Novamente olhou para o livro de Shakespeare, Romeu e Julieta. Sua inspiração. Suspirou. Agora faltava pouco.

-oOo-

_Fundação. Sábado._

No dia seguinte o Virginiano acordou entristecido. Já se decidira sobre o que ia fazer, mas realmente se achava ousado. Era um risco muito grande. Suspirou. Tinha que fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

No café e no almoço, mal falou com os amigos. Ikki, June, Shun, Seiya, Jabu e Shiryu combinaram de jogar boliche. Sairiam de casa às 4 da tarde e este era o assunto da vez, mas Andrômeda estava distante. O menino estava triste e pensava em Hyoga. Em Hyoga e no que faria dentro de algumas horas.

-o-

Faltavam poucos minutos para as quatro horas da tarde. O garoto de belos olhos verdes pegou a roupa que mais gostava e deixou sobre a cama. Em cima da roupa deixou a carta suicida. Esperava que o irmão entendesse o recado. Respirou fundo e pegou o vidrinho de sua gaveta. Pegou o porta-retratos com a foto que o loiro sorria. Uma lágrima caiu por seu rosto. Não tinha mais tempo a perder. Destampou o frasco e virou-o de uma vez na garganta. Pegou um patinho de pelúcia que Hyoga lhe dera e, tirando as pilhas, guardou o vidrinho vazio lá. Os efeitos ainda demorariam um pouco, mas não queria que descobrissem o que tinha tomado.

-o-

- Cadê o Shun ? – Jabu questionou.

- O que ele tanto faz naquele quarto ? – Ikki perguntou irritado – SHUN ! – gritou no início da escada que dava para o andar dos quartos.

Fênix ouviu um grande barulho, como se algo houvesse sido derrubado. Subiu rapidamente e bateu na porta. O irmão não respondeu. Entrou. Andrômeda estava caído no chão. Devia ter desmaiado. Na queda provavelmente esbarrara na estante onde mantinha sua coleção de carrinhos e motos. Todos os objetos estavam no chão. Ikki se aproximou, virou o garoto e viu que sua boca estava arroxeada.

O jovem de cabelos esverdeados mantilha os belos olhos abertos. As pupilas estavam dilatadas.

- Ikki, o que aconte... Shun ! – o Dragão ajudou-o a levantar o garoto – Coloque o aqui na cama. – falou e foi quando notou o bilhete, pegando-o e começando a ler.

- Shun, você está me ouvindo ? – Fênix perguntava para o que mais parecia ser um fantoche deitado na cama – Acho melhor levá-lo ao médico, Shiryu.

- Ikki ? – chamou-o com a voz embargada pelo choro e mostrou-lhe a carta.

-o-

Seiya e Jabu riam na sala, quando ouviram um grito sonoro. Era o cavaleiro de Fênix.

-o-

O telefone tocou e o francês atendeu.

- Kamus falando.

Ouviu em silêncio.

- Para onde vocês vão ? Tem quem dirija ? Já chamaram uma ambulância ?

O russo ficou alerta. Será que algum cavaleiro de ouro estava passando mal ?

- Hyoga. - disse cuidadosamente assim que desligou – Preciso que você seja muito forte.

-oOo-

_No Hospital..._

- Como ele está ? – o russo perguntou adentrando em desespero a sala de espera, onde rostos chocados olhavam o vazio.

Foi Fênix quem lhe entregou a carta. Não demonstrava emoção nenhuma. Por dentro estava destruído, mas precisava ao menos respeitar a memória do irmão. O último desejo de Shun era que deixasse o loiro vê-lo em seu leito de morte, não ?

O russo leu. Sentiu suas entranhas se contorcerem. O coração parecia ter parado. O amor de sua vida tinha se envenenado.

O choro convulsivo cortou o silêncio hospitalar. O menino caiu no chão. Shiryu levantou a amigo com dificuldade. Hyoga, soltou-se das mãos do Dragão e aos prantos, ficou de joelho entre as pernas de Fênix, que permanecia sentado e com o olhar perdido.

- Nós vamos perdê-lo, Ikki, nós vamos perdê-lo. – disse entre lágrimas e abraçou o outro.

O irmão olhou para o jovem ajoelhado à sua frente, que se abraçava a sua cintura e o sacudia com seus soluços, e sucumbiu. As lágrimas começaram a descer grossas e o cavaleiro abraçou o russo. Fez tanto para separá-los e em pouco tempo eles estariam separados eternamente.

Ninguém encontrou o vidro do veneno. Os médicos não conseguiam identificar o que o garoto ingerira e tentavam vários procedimentos para reverter a situação de uma substância desconhecida. A pressão do menino estava muito baixa e continuava a cair. Os batimentos cardíacos diminuíam.

Ikki não conseguiu mais se manter inteiro e deitando a cabeça por cima do corpo do Aquariano, que permanecia ajoelhado à sua frente, chorou. O choro era um misto de culpa, tristeza e desespero. Nada precisava ser falado. Todos sabiam onde erraram.

-o-

Dentro da sala médica, o médico responsável olhou para o menino estendido na cama e virou-se para um outro colega de trabalho.

- Como deixam uma criança fazer uma coisa destas ?

- Meu filho também tem quinze anos e eu o imagino no lugar deste garoto.

- Cuide do seu filho. – o velho médico disse ao colega de trabalho – Cuide para que ele também não faça coisa igual. Virou-se para a enfermeira que acompanhava o procedimento. – Parece que ele tem um irmão lá fora. Chame-o.

A jovem enfermeira assentiu e saiu.

-o-

- Como ele está ? – Fênix perguntou em desespero ao ver uma enfermeira vindo em sua direção.

- Você é irmão do jovem ? – profissionalmente, a enfermeira nunca se traia. Independente do estado físico do paciente, NUNCA usava verbos no passado. Deixava sempre a cargo do médico a responsabilidade de dar as notícias aos familiares, fossem elas boas ou ruins.

- Sou. Sou o irmão dele. Como ele está ?

- O doutor falará com você.

Ikki engoliu seco. Por que eles não diziam logo que estava tudo bem, que era só mais uma molecagem do irmão ?

Enquanto acompanhava a enfermeira, seus olhos marejaram.

-oooo-

Fênix lembrou-se do nascimento de Shun e de como ele era um bebê tão lindo. Recordou-se da infância do irmão e de sua própria irritação já que Shun o chamava O TEMPO TODO. As lágrimas simplesmente caiam, não conseguia mais segurá-las. Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Shun tornara-se o cavaleiro de Andrômeda por sua causa. Ikki tinha certeza disso.

Também se lembrou do quanto odiava quando o irmão era motivo de chacota. O caçula ele era seu sangue e não podia ser tratado daquela maneira.

Ah, como Ikki temia que Shun se interessasse por outro homem. Quase nunca via o irmão com garotas e sabia que isso também seria motivo de chacota. Não. Não deixaria. Não deixaria seu irmãozinho, sua preciosidade, virar motivo de escárnio.

Em suas lembranças Shun seria um eterno garotinho... Mas não. Via claramente que o garotinho, que o SEU garotinho crescera e se tornara um homem. Agora tinha quinze anos. Quinze anos. Apenas QUINZE anos. COMO alguém pode querer jogar a vida fora aos quinze anos ?

-oooo-

- Este é o irmão do paciente, doutor.

- Obrigado Lisa.

-o-

Hyoga seguira Ikki e a enfermeira até a porta de uma sala onde estava escrito "PROIBIDA A ENTRADA". Através de um pequeno vidro na porta podia visualizar, um pouco ao longe, o médico conversando com Fênix. Não era possível ouvir, mas acompanhava as reações do outro cavaleiro. Falaram mais um pouco e de repente Ikki colocou a mão no rosto e começou a chorar. O profissional de branco pousou a mão em seu ombro, como se o consolasse.

O loiro não quis ver mais nada. Encostou-se na parede e também chorou. Tudo acabara. Era o fim. Nada mais restava.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo_: Como o próximo capítulo será o último, não há resumo.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Agradecimentos_

Milhões de beijos a todos os que acompanham. Espero que leiam até o final. Obrigada por todos os comentários que fizeram. Tentarei não demorar muito para postar. Agradeço todos os que leram e em especial os que deixaram review: Anjo Setsuna; Litha-Chan; Ilia-Chan; Kitsune Lina; Guilherme; AnnaChanHxS; Ghost (que não consegui responder a review, mas envio beijos agora); Aninhaaaaaaaa; Carla Ferracini e Hakesh-chan.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Contato_

Contatos no erika (ponto) patty (arroba) gmail (ponto) com (sem o BR) ou via review neste site. Aguardo sugestões, críticas, AMEAÇAS (sei que depois deste cap fase má HIPER ON virão muitas, mas pode mandar) e comentários. Podem escrever também para brigar (está liberado), reclamar e desaprovar o rumo da fic. Responderei a todos. Apenas, por favor, evitem ameaças com bombas. Rsrs.

Até o próximo cap.

Bela Patty .

- Março / 2006 -


	12. Assim é a Vida

**Corações Transformados**

_Capítulo Anterior_: Com Ikki coibindo seu romance com Hyoga e sem querer perder o irmão, Shun, em uma medida desesperada, conversa com Milo e pega um livro de venenos emprestado. O menino escreve uma carta suicida e toma o líquido mortal. Fênix se desespera ao ver o irmão naquele estado e corre com ele para o hospital. O cavaleiro de Cisne também é avisado e se junta aos amigos naquela noite angustiante.

...Hyoga seguira Ikki e a enfermeira até a porta de uma sala onde estava escrito "PROIBIDA A ENTRADA". Através de um pequeno vidro na porta podia visualizar, um pouco ao longe, o médico conversando com Fênix. Não era possível ouvir, mas acompanhava as reações do outro cavaleiro. Falaram mais um pouco e de repente Ikki colocou a mão no rosto e começou a chorar. O profissional de branco pousou a mão em seu ombro, como se o consolasse.

O loiro não quis ver mais nada. Encostou-se na parede e também chorou. Tudo acabara. Era o fim. Nada mais restava.

-oOo-

**Corações Transformados - Cap XII – Assim é a Vida**

_Tema: Coração Livre_

(Livre (cf. Priberam) - solto, isento, absolvido, desimpedido, disponível, que tem liberdade)

-oOo-

Difícil saber por quanto tempo o loiro ficou ali no chão, chorando, até que Fênix saiu da sala em que falava, minutos atrás, com o médico.

Hyoga levantou-se de um pulo e foi apressadamente atrás do cavaleiro, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Ikki ?

Quando o outro virou para si, o russo desmontou por dentro. A face do irmão de Shun era desoladora e o olhar vazio apenas aumentava o desespero do cavaleiro de Cisne.

- Como ele está ? – perguntou em um misto de ansiedade e receio.

O moreno não respondeu. Sua garganta parecia tampada. Engoliu seco e os olhos marejaram. Foi incontrolável. As lágrimas vieram rápidas e abundantes. Sem avisar, Fênix aproximou-se e agarrou o Aquariano, procurando consolo no forte abraço. O loiro não suportou. O choro veio fácil. Impossível resistir.

Apertavam-se cada vez mais, em desespero, procurando um nos braços do outro, a tranqüilidade que lhes foi tirada. Permaneceram assim, por um longo tempo, abraçados, chorando a dor dos últimos acontecimentos.

-o-

Ao longe o cavaleiro de Pégasus viu a cena e também começou a chorar. Queria ir até lá, falar com Ikki, saber o que tinha acontecido, mas Shiryu não deixou.

- Não Seiya. Deixe-os se entenderem. Mais do que nunca, eles precisam um do outro.

- Não Shiryu. Não diga isso. Não diga que o Shun... – parou de falar e também não conseguiu agüentar. Abraçou o Dragão, sacudindo-o com o seu choro.

O jovem de cabelos compridos fechou os olhos. Algumas lágrimas começaram a cair.

- Tem coisas que acontece na vida da gente, Seiya. Coisas que jamais conseguiremos controlar. Jamais.

-o-

- Eu não consigo Hyoga... – o cavaleiro de Fênix confessou ao outro enquanto ainda o abraçava fortemente – ...eu não consigo suportar sozinho. Está doendo muito. Muito.

- Foi minha culpa. Ele fez isso por minha culpa. – disse e se agarrou ainda mais ao outro – Eu o amava tanto, Ik...

- NÃO ! – Fênix gritou e segurou o loiro pelos braços – NÃO REPITA ISSO. – sacudiu-o com força - Fizeram uma lavagem estomacal. – disse com um olhar ensandecido - Os médicos não sabem o que ele tomou e nem sabem o que o veneno poderá fazer na corrente sangüínea. Ele não está fora de perigo, mas NÃO diga isso. NÃO DIGA que o amava. NÃO USE o verbo no passado. – falou imperativamente - Por favor. – suplicou - Ele não morreu Hyoga e NÃO vai morrer. NÃO vai. Não vai... – disse baixinho e voltou a chorar, buscando consolo nos braços do russo.

Hyoga deixou-se ser apertado pelo outro. Seus braços também envolveram o cavaleiro de Fênix. Sorriu. Sentiu-se aliviado. Sua esperança voltou. Não. Seu amado não estava fora de perigo, mas sabia que Shun não morreria. Não poderia. Não deixaria.

-o-

Algum tempo depois o moreno já estava mais calmo. Ele e o Aquariano aguardavam ansiosamente uma resposta médica. As horas se passavam, mas nenhuma informação chegava. Pareceu se passar uma eternidade até que uma enfermeira apareceu.

- Ikki Amamiya ?

- EU ! – disse rapidamente.

- Venha comigo.

Hyoga já estava levantado e seguiu os dois. O cavaleiro de Fênix achava que seu coração sairia pela boca, de tão descontrolado que estava.

- Como ele está ? – o irmão perguntou ansioso.

- O médico irá dizer. – a mulher limitou-se a dizer.

- Não. Por favor. Diga. Diga de uma vez. – implorou – Diga se for uma boa notícia ou se...

- Você é o irmão de Shun Amamiya ? – o médico questionou se aproximando.

- Sim.

- E você ? – indagou ao loiro.

- Um amigo.

O doutor respirou fundo ao ver os olhares angustiados. Olhou para a enfermeira como que para endossar sua decisão.

- UTI. Leito 3. Apenas cinco minutos. Amanhã ele já deve estar no quarto. – homem de branco falou.

Ikki e Hyoga sentiram os olhos marejarem de felicidade. Rapidamente entraram no quarto.

-o-

O belo garoto de cabelos esverdeados estava deitado na cama e de olhos fechados. Sua pressão arterial era medida por um aparelho e estava com as batidas aparentemente normais.

O russo tocou-lhe a mão. O menino estava gelado. Uma sensação ruim estremeceu o loiro. O Aquariano só voltou a ficar tranqüilo ao ver que o aparelho continuava a informar que apesar de um pouco baixas, as batidas cardíacas estavam dentro da normalidade esperada.

Andrômeda não se mexia. Hyoga olhou para Ikki e viu, com tristeza, um profundo abatimento no cavaleiro de Fênix. O moreno deixou a sala com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Shun, – o loiro disse ao garoto adormecido – estamos sofrendo muito. Por favor acorde logo. – deu um beijo suave na testa do outro e também saiu.

-oOo-

_Domingo pela manhã. Dia seguinte._

Ikki e Hyoga passaram a noite no hospital, na sala de espera, aguardando que o garoto despertasse. Como as visitas estavam proibidas conseguiam informações apenas através do corpo médico, porém ninguém dizia que Andrômeda tinha despertado.

O doutor que atendeu o menino saiu do plantão às sete da manhã e avisou que o jovem já estava fora de perigo. Mais de doze horas da ingestão do veneno se passaram e o corpo de Shun respondera como esperado. O médico ainda informou que havia autorizado a ida de Andrômeda para um quarto, mas recomendou que, quando fosse liberada a visita, evitassem emocioná-lo demais.

-o-

A liberação de entrada deu-se apenas às dez da manhã. Mal foram permitidos, os dois entraram rapidamente no quarto.

Shun ainda estava muito abatido e sonolento, porém acordado. Assim que os viu, deu um leve sorriso.

- Que bom. – disse devagar pela dor que ainda apertava sua barriga – Que bom vê-los juntos.

Os dois cavaleiros que estavam em pé se olharam e sorriram um para o outro.

-o-

Passava um pouco das dez e meia quando Seiya, Shiryu e June voltaram para o hospital. Como saíram às quatro da manhã, precisavam de algum tempo para se recompor.

Shun ainda se sentia muito sonolento quando os três entraram no quarto, por isso os amigos preferiram não ficar tempo demais para não afetá-lo.

-oOo-

_Santuário. Templo de Escorpião. Início da tarde._

Agora Milo estava mais tranqüilo. Shiryu tinha ligado antes do almoço e dito que Andrômeda estava fora de perigo. O grego preferiu não ficar no hospital. Via que Ikki estava nervoso e percebeu que sua presença o perturbava mais ainda.

Acabava de se trocar e pentear os cabelos. Tinha uma viagem à Asgard junto com Shaka.

- Posso falar com você ? – o francês o surpreendeu, entrando sem se anunciar.

- Claro. – respondeu prontamente.

- É uma pergunta simples. Você tem alguma coisa a ver com o envenenamento do Shun ?

O Escorpiniano ficou mudo e desviou o olhar.

- Como suspeitei. – Kamus replicou - Você não consegue acabar apenas com a sua vida ? Tem mesmo que insistir em acabar com a dos outros ?

Milo baixou o olhar. O comentário o entristeceu.

- Responda. – o Aquariano disse imperativamente.

- O que você quer que eu responda ? – olhou-o com seus belos olhos azuis e perguntou seriamente, porém em tom sarcástico.

- Por que faz isso ? Por que você insiste em machucar os outros ?

Aproximou-se do francês.

- Por quê ? – perguntou irritado - Porque sou um desgraçado que não presta para nada. Porque não passo de um IDIOTA que ama uma pessoa IMPOSSÍVEL e justamente por isso machuco os outros. Para dividir a minha própria dor. – revelou e aproximou-se ainda mais do Aquariano - Egoísta, você vai dizer ? ÓTIMO ! Sou mesmo ! Satisfeito ? Era isso o que queria ouvir ? – questionou aborrecido.

Seus rostos estavam perigosamente próximos. Kamus tentou responder, mas o som não saía de sua garganta. Queria ficar firme e não ceder, mas acabou se traindo e desviou o olhar, por milésimos de segundos, para a boca do grego.

- Milo, você quer se atrasar ? – o indiano questionou entrando e interrompendo a discussão – Desculpe, eu não sabia. – pediu ao ver os dois tão próximos.

- Tudo bem, Shaka. Eu já estava de saída. – o francês respondeu se afastando.

- Você ainda me deve uma resposta, cavaleiro de Aquário. – o Escorpiniano disse firmemente.

- Não te devo nada. – disse já indo para a saída.

- Você me deve. – replicou pegando Kamus fortemente pelo braço.

- Vá para Asgard. – disse friamente - Quando você voltar, se ainda achar que eu te devo uma resposta, venha buscá-la em meu templo. – disse e foi embora.

O grego viu o outro sair e sorriu.

"Ok Kamus. Vamos jogar do seu jeito. Eu vi que você se traiu. Olhando daquele jeito para a minha boca ? Era ÓBVIO que você queria um beijo. Era isso, não era ?" – pensou com um ar vencedor enquanto via o francês se afastar.

- Vamos Milo. Não podemos nos atrasar.

- Ok, Shaka. – concordou e acompanhou o loiro.

Fora do seu templo, o Escorpiniano via o cavaleiro de Aquário subir as grandes escadarias.

"Me aguarde francesinho, quando eu voltar, você não me escapa." – pensou enquanto dava um belo sorriso maroto.

-oOo-

_Fundação. Terça-feira._

Shun já estava em casa desde o dia anterior. Ninguém tocava no assunto sobre o motivo que levara o jovem a tomar uma atitude daquelas.

Ikki também concordou com o namoro do irmão, mas apenas depois que Hyoga prometeu que seria um namoro comportado e discreto.

-o-

Andrômeda e o loiro estavam no quarto. O russo sentado com uma almofada nas costas e tendo em suas pernas a cabeça de Shun. Fênix tinha saído com June, mas não antes de fazer os dois JURAREM que não fariam nada de errado.

- Oguinha ?

- Oi, meu anjo.

- Você pode me fazer um favor ?

- Até dois. – disse acariciando os cabelos esverdeados do outro.

- Pega aquele patinho que você me deu de aniversário ?

- Para quê ?

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Hyoga levantou com cuidado a cabeça do menino e deitou-o em sua almofada. Pegou a pelúcia e entregou ao namorado.

Shun abriu a parte de baixo do bichinho e tirou um vidrinho de lá de dentro.

- Toma. Pode ver.

- O que é isso ? – arregalou os olhos – Isso aqui é o...

- É. – Andrômeda assentiu.

O Aquariano leu o que estava escrito no rótulo.

- Que nome estranho.

- É indígena. – Shun explicou.

- Indígena ?

- Quando os índios estão para se tornarem adultos, eles precisam mostrar que podem vencer a morte. Os índios mais velhos pegam várias folhas, socam e fazem um sumo. O indiozinho toma o líquido e deve resistir aos efeitos. Entre estes efeitos estão: pressão muito baixa, o que fatalmente gera um desmaio, arroxeado na boca, olhos vidrados, pele fria, descontrole físico, perda de memória temporária, entre outros sintomas. Em alguns casos a respiração chega a parar e se o índio não estiver preparado para se controlar durante os efeitos, pode morrer.

- Então isso é mesmo um...

- Veneno ? Não. O ocidente já analisou as folhas das plantas. Trata-se apenas de um forte alucinógeno que, em raros casos, pode causar parada cardíaca. Os efeitos passam em algumas horas, mas os índios costumam dizer que os jovens que tomaram e sobreviveram, morreram para a infância e nasceram para a vida adulta.

- Um alucinógeno que pode causar... PARADA CARDÍACA ? Você tomou um negócio para parar o coração ? Você estava louco ? Você podia ter morrido !

- Tem razão. O livro de venenos dizia que havia mesmo chances disso acontecer, mas era um risco que eu precisava correr. Por isso mesmo antes de tomar eu aumentei meu cosmo e fiz um autocontrole do meu corpo para me preparar psicologicamente, afinal, eu apresentaria todos os sintomas de envenenamento. E o envenenamento DEVERIA mesmo parecer real. Por isso eu precisava encenar com alguém em casa e preparar uma falsa carta suicida. Eu precisava alarmar o Ikki o suficiente para ele me levar às pressas para o hospital. Não dava para ariscar e ter uma parada cardíaca sem cuidados médicos. (1)

- Shun, eu não acredito. Por que você fez isso ?

- Hyoga, - disse tranqüilamente - eu amo muito o meu irmão, mas te amo muito também. – sorriu para o loiro - Sabia que o Ikki não aceitaria nosso relacionamento assim tão fácil, mas sei que ele também me ama muito. Se ele tivesse que escolher entre me ver morto ou com você, certamente escolheria me ver com você.

- Você é insano. Você arriscou demais. – repreendeu o outro.

- Era necessário. Eu não queria abandonar o Ikki, mas também não queria te perder. Se eu tiver que escolher entre um e outro, prefiro ficar com os dois. – piscou e exibiu um sorriso maravilhoso.

- Meu anjo. – aproximou-se e abraçou delicadamente o namorado - COMO você teve esta idéia maluca ?

Afastou-se um pouco e pegou o livro de Shakespeare.

– Eu pensei em contar para o Milo e pedir para ele te avisar, mas depois do que aconteceu com Romeu e Julieta, aprendi a lição. Se já não dava para confiar em um frei (2), imagine em um Escorpiniano maluco daqueles. – brincou.

Os dois riram.

- Shun, você me surpreendeu. Eu não imaginava que você seria capaz de algo assim.

- Ah, não ? – sorriu sedutor – Que ótimo. – aproximou-se da porta e trancou-a – Agora vou te surpreender mais ainda.

Os dois riram.

– "_Então..." _– Shun começou - _"...não vos movais enquanto eu recolho o fruto da minha prece. Assim os teus lábios purificam o pecado dos meus". (3) _Disse Romeu enquanto se preparava para beijar Julieta pela primeira vez – Andrômeda declamou olhando para os lábios do loiro, cheio de desejo _– "Deste modo passou para os meus lábios o pecado dos vossos." _Julieta respondeu depois de ser beijada – Shun aproximou-se do namorado – "_O pecado dos meus lábios ? Oh, dulcíssima culpa ! Devolvei-me o meu pecado". _Romeu pediu, fascinado pela beleza da jovem e pelo sabor dos seus lábios. – terminou.

- Vai me passar o pecado dos seus lábios ? – o russo questionou baixinho, aproximando-se.

- O pecado dos meus lábios ? – sorriu – Não. – respondeu - Você me chama de anjo. – replicou com um belo sorriso – Então não vou te passar os meus pecados. - Andrômeda disse lentamente e se aproximou ainda mais - Vou te beijar, para purificar os pecados teus. – replicou e fechou os olhos. Hyoga estremeceu por dentro e também fechou os olhos, preparando-se ao sentir o hálito quente do outro junto de sua boca.

Os lábios mornos encontraram os lábios ansiosos e se fundiram em um único desejo. As línguas cálidas serpenteavam, sedentas de contato. As mãos se fecharam em torno do corpo do outro, buscando-se para um abraço. Como era gostoso aquele sabor.

Sabor de vitória, sabor de conquista, sabor de amor.

Estavam livres. Livres para se entregarem um ao outro, sem culpas. Livres para se amarem sem medos.

Ao longo de seus caminhos, seus corações se modificaram e se moldaram ao passarem por situações alegres, tristes ou angustiantes.

Mas agora, finalmente, os dois se encontravam. Agora estavam juntos.

Seus corações unidos fundiam-se em um só. Um único objetivo. Um único desejo. Uma única vontade. Uma única verdade. Liberdade.

Livres para amar. Livres para serem amados. Livres para viverem, seus corações transformados.

-oOo- FIM -oOo-

-oOo- Corações Transformados -oOo-

_Nota da autora - Explicações_

( 1 ) Jeff, obrigada mais uma vez por me deixar usar a sua história e fazer o Shun fingir uma doença para se aproximar de quem amava, como você fez. Aqui a armação do "verdinho" deu certo, mas não fique triste porque a sua não deu. Tudo há um tempo. Você sabe que torço sempre por vocês, não ?

( 2 ) No história de Romeu e Julieta, um frei fica de avisar a Romeu que o envenenamento de Julieta é falso, mas não consegue chegar a tempo. Diante disso, o jovem se suicida.

( 3 ) Trecho da peça original: Romeu e Julieta de William Shakespeare, quando os dois encontram-se no baile de máscaras e se beijam pela primeira vez.

_Nota da autora – Dedicatória_

Dedico esta fic a todos os fãs de yaoi, CDZ e principalmente Hyoga & Shun. Ofereço a todos aqueles que têm um amor incompreendido, sejam homossexuais ou não. Que todos vocês possam encontrar o verdadeiro caminho da felicidade.

Dedico esta fic especialmente à Cardosinha. Obrigada moça por ser uma pessoa tão maravilhosa e ter me dando tanta força e incentivo para que eu começasse a escrever minha primeira fic Hyoga & Shun. Um grande beijo.

Impossível não dedicar a você, Jeff, afinal, como posso agradecer por você me deixar utilizar a sua história e seu nome ? Você e o Shunzinho são tão parecidos. Acho que na verdade você errou a data de nascimento. Se você tivesse nascido UM MÊS e UM DIA antes, faria niver JUNTO com o "verdinho" rsrs. Não. Eu nunca desisto de torcer por você e pelo M., até porque, você sabe como me orgulho em ter sido a primeira pessoa que você contou o que sentia, não ? Desejo de todo o coração que vocês sejam felizes e se não forem como namorados, que sejam novamente como amigos. Um grande beijo e espero que a vida lhe dê toda a felicidade que você merece.

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos especiais – Troféu Influência de Ouro_

Totalmente insegura, eu não tive coragem de ler nenhuma fic Hyoga & Shun antes de começar. Eu queria fazer uma fic livre de influências pois não estava certa do que faria e eu sabia que se começasse depois que lesse, faria mais uma cópia que uma criação.

Teimosa feito uma mula, eu aceitei o desafio de fazer uma fic Hyoga & Shun, mas fiquei empacada rsrs (mula mesmo, não ? XDD). Tudo isso aconteceu pois eu era 100 Milo & Kamus e acho (ainda acho) difícil fazer algo que seja fora do mundo dos dois dourados.

Bem, vamos ao que interessa. Sem uma fic para me influenciar, tive a influência muito marcante, e inesquecível, de uma grande pessoa. Sendo assim, o Troféu Influência de Ouro vai para a _Cardosinha_, uma leitora, amiga e incentivadora querida, que me deu força e ânimo para começar uma fic tão desafiante como esta. Obrigada Cardosinha por todos os e-mail com pedidos, dicas, críticas, elogios, incentivos, sugestões e principalmente, com as cobranças, afinal, se não fosse por isso, como a fic ia sair ? rsrs. Obrigada por não ter desistido de mim. Um grande beijo.

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos especiais – Troféu Dica de Ouro_

Agradeço as inúmeras dicas que recebi e fico muito feliz que tanta gente tenha participado. Realmente foi uma grata surpresa descobrir que tantas pessoas se interessaram pela fic de alguém tão insegura sobre Hyoga & Shun quanto eu (não riam porque é verdade !)

Dentre as várias dicas que recebi, uma mudou completamente o rumo da fic. Sem desmerecer as outras dicas, tenho que me render às dicas da _Anna-ChanHxS. _Essa menina é espetacular. As fics Hyoga & Shun dela são ótimas e ela REALMENTE vive e respira Hyoga & Shun. Muito obrigada Aninha pelas dicas maravilhosas que vieram como uma luz no momento de profunda escuridão. Suas críticas, sempre construtivas, me ajudaram a passar por todos os obstáculos até que eu chegasse neste último capítulo. Agradeço de coração tudo o que você fez por mim e pela fic. Um beijo imenso. Espero que você também possa ajudar outras iniciantes.

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos especiais_

Quero agradecer a TODOS que acompanharam a fic Corações Transformados e viveram, sentiram, amaram e sofreram todos capítulos juntos com os meninos de bronze. Agradeço aos que me adicionaram nos avisos e como fic preferida. Beijos de monte e agradecimentos especiais a todos os que mandaram review no penúltimo capítulo: Litha-Chan; Hakesh-chan; Guilherme; Ilia-chan; Aninhaaaaaaaa; FePandora; Kitsune Lina ; Lu-Chan; Evil Kitsune; Cardosinha; Dark.ookami ; Anjo Setsuna; Mi-chan.HxS; Srta. Nina; Aphrodite ; Sinistra Negra e Volpi. Muito obrigada pelo carinho.

_Nota da autora – aviso especial_

Não pretendo continuar a fic para a história de Milo & Kamus. Uma leitora pediu autorização para fazer a continuação e eu já liberei, mas não sei quando ela vai postar. De qualquer forma, mas agradeço todo o carinho que tiveram com estes douradinhos que eu amo tanto.

Bjinhos a todos e obrigada por me aturarem e suportarem a fic também.

Bela Patty .

- Mar/2006 -


	13. Pré Capítulo I

**Corações Transformados**

_-oOo-_

_Você já se perguntou por quê todas as fics quando terminam, recebem ao mesmo tempo o status de concluído e a palavra CONCLUÍDO em seu título ?_

_Você já se perguntou por quê ESTA fic específica não tem nem o status e nem a palavra CONCLUÍDO em seu título ?_

_Você já se perguntou se esta fic, na verdade, ainda não acabou ?_

_O que aconteceria se você trilhasse um caminho, o qual sabe onde termina e, que de lá não há volta ? Desafiando seus temores, tudo e todos, você o trilharia mesmo assim ?_

_E o que aconteceria se você achasse que conhecia demais uma pessoa e um dia, simplesmente, descobrisse que não sabe nada sobre ela ? Será que você realmente conhecia esta pessoa ou acreditava apenas no que via ?_

_Descubra... em breve..._

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos _

Olá a todos. Depois de um período de "dormência", a fic está prestes a continuar.

Para qual lado ? Sob que ângulo ? Quem são os protagonistas ? Estas questões só encontrarão respostas nos próximos capítulos os quais, para não estragar a surpresa, somente serão revelados no momento oportuno.

Aproveito para agradecer a todos os que leram e deixar um grande beijo aos que marcaram presença com os comentários para o capítulo anterior. Obrigada pelo carinho: Mi-Chan HxS, Lina Lunna, Ilía Chan, Srta Nina, Aphrodite, Guilherme, Anjo Setsuna, Kitsune Lina, Sinistra Negra, AnnaChan HxS, FePandora, Dark.ookami, Aninhaaaaaaaa, Hakesh-chan, Cardosinha, Paloma-Sakura, Ganimedes e Ophiuchus no Shaina.

Até breve.

Bela Patty .

Agosto - 2006


	14. Pré Capítulo II

**Corações Transformados**

-oOo-

_O trecho abaixo não é necessariamente um spoiler, mas apresenta uma idéia do que está por vir. Segurem a ansiedade..._

- Ele está namorando, você não sabia?

- ELE? Namorando? Isso é uma piada, não?

- Juro que não! Ele tá saindo sempre da casa de uma amazona!

- De uma diferente a cada semana, né?

- Não! Pelo jeito é sério!

- Ah... Não dá para acreditar! Ele?

Enquanto isso, _Ele_ ria enquanto ouvia a conversa! Fora um acaso ter ouvido aquilo, estava apenas passando quando ouvira os murmúrios, e mesmo não tendo seu nome citado, sabia que falavam dele, não por arrogância, apenas porque segundo suas amigas, ele era o assunto mais atual do santuário e as fofocas somente aumentavam com o tempo e com o passar de boca em boca.

_Em breve, mais uma fic..._

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos _

Aproveito para agradecer a todos os que leram e deixar um grande beijo às que foram corajosas o suficiente para dizer que estavam curiosas: Shina Yuki, Anjo Setsuna, Litha-chan, Kitsune Lina, Cardosinha, Ganimedes, Lady Yuuko, Mi-chan.HxS

Até a próxima revelação.

Setembro / 2006

Bela Patty


	15. Pré Capítulo III

**Corações Transformados**

-oOo-

_O trecho abaixo não é necessariamente um spoiler, mas continua a apresentar uma idéia do que está por vir. Segurem-se..._

-oOo-

- Pode entrar...

- LOUCA!

- O que foi?

- Olhe para você...

- Ah... Fala daquela maldita e incomoda máscara? Não se incomode por isso, não vou matá-lo!!

- Isso vai contra as regras do...

- E você vem me falar disso? Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas... Além do mais...

Continua...

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos _

Aproveito para agradecer a todos os leitores ansiosos (e irritados rsrs) que leram e deixar um grande beijo aos que foram ousados o bastante para brigar comigo (rsrs): Ilía Verseau, Litha-chan, Anjo Setsuna, Guilherme, Cardosinha, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Flor de Gelo

Agora falta pouco. Prometo.

Outubro / 2006

Bela Patty


	16. Pré Capítulo IV Falta Muito Pouco

**Corações Transformados**

-oOo-  
_Já podem começar a contagem regressiva._

_O trecho abaixo não é necessariamente um spoiler, mas continua a apresentar uma idéia do que está por vir..._

"-... não adianta continuar assim...

- Por quê?

- Notou que está fugindo de si mesmo?

- ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!!

- É!!

- NÃO É!!

- É tanto que você nega! Perceba que você realmente deixou que todos vissem quem você é, parou de... Não abaixe a cabeça comigo! A situação deveria ser inversa, não? Você é o mais velho..."

_Nota da autora _

No próximo (e último) pré-cap - a ser lançado em poucas horas - finalmente o fim da dúvida: _Quem sou eu_.

Ou seria, o começo da dúvida ? Bem... Não percam o último pré-cap e a pista final. Quem serão os primeiros a matarem a charada e encontrarem a resposta ? Saberemos em breve.

Aproveito também para deixar beijos às leitoras corajosas, cheias de entusiasmo (e de saco cheio rsrs), que escreveram: Flor de Gelo, Litha-chan e Anjo Setsuna. Obrigada girls.

Bjos a todos.

Bela Patty

- Novembro/2006 -


	17. Pré Capítulo V O último

**Corações Transformados**

-oOo-

_Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente a fic está saindo do forno. Segue o último trecho, antes do lançamento da fic, com uma dica especial no fim. Vejo todos na estréia..._

"- Então... Por quê ?

- Acima de tudo somos amigos, adorei a sua resolução. Mostrar que você também joga, sutilmente você mostrou que todos usam máscaras e ele deve ser suficientemente inteligente para ter percebido e ter discernimento para saber qual (_nome que só será conhecido durante a fic_) é o real. Não está na hora de buscar sua resposta ?

- Obrigado... Mas... Por que ? Mesmo depois de tanto tempo você ainda faz isso ?

- Eu já disse... Somos amigos e amigos não precisam estar presentes, nem ligar todo aniversario ou visitar quando estamos doentes, amigo é aquele que está ali, mesmo quando não está presente, aquele que mesmo no esquecimento de tudo sabe que se um dia voltar vai ter alguém em quem confiar. E verdadeiros amigos, sabem que podem contar um com o outro, independente do tempo. Você não apenas provou ser nosso amigo, mas, quando todos acreditaram que não seriamos capazes, você acreditou...

- Mas... Eu sempre soube que vocês eram capazes... Eu já tinha visto, além disso, se conseguiram dobrar suas mestras...

- Só que nem mesmo algumas delas conseguiram acreditar em nós... E acima de tudo, quando ficamos desmotivados, você nos deu força para dar mais um passo...

- Não foi nada...Eu apenas apoiei vocês...

- Você realmente acredita nisso ?

- Não..."

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - link_

E então caros leitores(as) ? Ainda em dúvida ? Descubra mais no link abaixo (basta tirar os espaços ou acessar o link direto da minha página inicial no FanFiction).

http (dois pontos) (barra da data) (barra da data) www (ponto) darkstorn (ponto) blogger (ponto) com (ponto) br (barra da data) QuemSou (ponto) jpg

-oOo-

"Quem sou eu" – Estréia: 08/11

Não percam.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Agradecimentos_

Como não poderia deixar de ser, agradeço a todos os que tiveram paciência para agüentar tanta pressão; aos que tiveram vontade de me matar, mas gentilmente não o fizeram; aos desesperados e ansiosos, que carinhosamente enviaram e-mails de incentivo; e a todos que leram, juraram nunca mais ler um pré-cap, mas estão aqui, firmes e fortes, lendo o último deles.

Vcs leitores(as) são mesmo demais ! Eu fiquei muito feliz com tantos comentários. Não tenho nem palavras para agradecer.

E meu especial carinho aos leitores inconformados, que AINDA deixaram review: Litha-chan, Ilia Verseau, Flor de Gelo, Guilherme, Anjo Setsuna, Lady Yuuko. Milhões de obrigada a vcs pelos comentários.

Bjos a todos. E agora, é só esperar...

Bela Patty

- Novembro / 2006 -


	18. Quem sou eu

**Corações Transformados**

Nota da autora – Quem sou eu

_Finalmente a fic saiu \o/ E fiquei muito feliz pois saiu até antes do prazo (O.O Sim ! Acreditem ! Saiu faltando minutos para o dia 08). _

_Bem, na verdade o último pré-capítulo não tinha uma dica, como eu mencionei, mas DUAS !! A primeira era a DATA da estréia da fic 08-11-2006 e a segunda, o NOME da fic "Quem sou eu"._

_Combinei com a autora que escreverá a fic não revelar nada sobre a mesma até sua estréia. Mas como sou uma pessoa que gosta de atiçar a curiosidade nos outros (nada de me jogar pedras, ok ?? Sou apenas uma LEGÍTIMA Escorpiniana ! XDD), pensei em fazer um jogo do tipo: Quem conseguirá "achar" a fic ? rsrs._

_Bem, a experiência não saiu como eu esperava T.T (vocês são maus e descobriram minhas intenções T.T) Apenas uma pessoa me escreveu para perguntar onde estava a fic, já que eu não havia publicado. (Mas não se esqueçam que em comentários anteriores eu disse que não seria eu a continuar a fic – ao menos por enquanto)._

_Como somente a Lady Yuuko foi a única que "achou a fic", mesmo que por um e-mail meu, com o link (a única forma que tenho como medir isso é através das reviews deixadas, então quem leu e não deixou review, por favor me perdoe T.T), devo parabenizá-la como A GANHADORA !!!! _

_Parabéns Lady Yuuko. Você não ficou procurando a fic como uma desesperada pelo FanFiction (como eu CERTAMENTE faria rsrs – Bela ansiosa rsrs), mas perguntou e levou o link e como "quem tem boca vai à Roma", quem tem "e-mail vai à fic" rsrs. Assim, você leva o prêmio **Sherlock Holmes de Corações Transformados – Quem Sou Eu !!!!! **Parabéns girl. Eu e Sinistra Negra agradecemos \o/_

_Ops, eu disse Sinistra Negra ??? Isso mesmo ! Quem está continuando a fic é a Sinistra Negra e para os desavisados de plantão (mas que ainda podem se redimir neste primeiro e nos próximos capítulos XDD), segue o tão esperado link (enfim, Bela você vai liberar o caminho escondido a sete chaves !!! Affe ! rsrs). Espero que gostem e acompanhem._

_Mais uma vez, parabéns Sini pela iniciativa e muitas inspirações para que você faça uma bela fic para nós leitores._

_Nota da autora – agradecimentos_

_Muito, muito obrigada a quem deixou sua marquinha no último cap e elogiou (muito) a imagem: Anjo Setsuna, Flor de Gelo, Guilherme, Mi-chan.HxS e, Lady Yuuko (nossa ganhadora !). _

_Bjos de monte e obrigada pelo carinho de todos vocês, leitores._

_Nota da autora – o link_

_O link segue abaixo, basta tirar os espaços e trocar pelos símbolos, ou acessar na minha página inicial do FanFiction._

_http (dois pontos) (barra da data) (barra da data) www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra da data) s (barra da data) 3234668 (barra da data) 1 (barra da data)_

_Inté ..._

_Bjos a todos e obrigada, mais uma vez, por acompanhar a fic. _

_Bela Patty ._

_- novembro / 2006 - _


End file.
